


【超蝙/王朝AU】终生吾爱

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 有副cp出现
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 国王的朋友

布鲁斯是在一场网球赛上第一次遇见克拉克的。如果提起身份，克拉克·肯特只是个平凡无奇的人，一个小小的爵士，这样的人和王走得很近确实令人惊讶，但如果究其根源，却也不难理解。  
布鲁斯听说过那位先生的故事，在克拉克之前，那个人为了保护先王死在了敌人的刀剑下。卑微骑手的儿子于是得到了在皇宫内学习的机会，成了当时尚且年幼的詹姆斯陛下的玩伴。  
但看起来克拉克·肯特绝非区区男宠那么简单，他有些大多数贵族都没有的强悍体质，而那天，布鲁斯·韦恩终于在种种巧合之下在观众席上见到了他。  
他就站在王的旁边，亲昵地勾着王的肩膀，似乎在同王耳语。球场内的欢呼声此起彼伏，但贵族们鲜艳的衣装却在那一幕前全部黯然失色。年轻的爵士有着一头微微卷曲的黑色头发，冰蓝色的双目和红润而健康的唇。布鲁斯注意到了爵士与王嬉笑的瞬间，露出了洁白小巧的虎牙，那一瞬间他竟不觉有些遗憾地想，可惜自己是个Alpha。  
和场上跑来跑去的那个惹他动心的Alpha不同，布鲁斯是天生的贵族，父母双亡让他早早继承了公爵的位置，克拉克对他来说，更像是一个遥远的人影。  
克拉克在为他的王欢呼，他们占着压倒性的优势，压得球网的另一边毫无还手之力。他的每一记击球都十分有力，布鲁斯预想过那样的一下如果打在人身上的那种威力。而且年轻的爵士身材高大，似乎要比自己还高一点点……此刻他白色的内衫已经因为剧烈的运动敞开了胸怀，布鲁斯因此而窥见了里面两块结实的胸肌——即使是浓密的胸毛也无法遮挡住它们的轮廓，汗水让那些胸毛都软趴趴地贴在了上面。  
怪不得他会是王最亲密的朋友，他想。  
克拉克在球网前飞速地跑动着，他的脸颊因为运动而红润，汗水为它点缀了更多光泽。他的目光间或投在观众席上，搜寻着，忽而停下来，注意到一双清澈的蓝目，巧合的是，那双眼睛的主人似乎也同样注视着他，他注意到那张端正又带了些忧郁气质的脸。  
“我有个打算。”  
他在击球的同时回答了王的问题，就在刚刚，他放浪不羁的挚友，他毕生所忠诚的王刚刚问了他一个在Alpha之中十分普遍的问题——他是否中意于哪个人，而有意与之共度良宵。  
“您看到观众席上穿着黑衣戴着金色项链的那位先生了吗？我想要晚些时候约他谈谈。”  
“噢……你是说布鲁斯·韦恩？但他是个Alpha，菲利普公爵的侄儿，”王把一只手搭在他肩膀上，有几分戏谑地对他耳语，“他长得很好看，不是吗？可惜他是个Alpha，Alpha之间的关系是不被法律承认的——韦恩家的人都很好看，不是吗？你看，他身边就是菲利普。”  
王开玩笑地拍了两下他的肩膀，但克拉克在移开目光后又忍不住朝那个方向望了一眼，那人的表情让他感觉有些恍惚，他揉了揉眼睛，却发现布鲁斯仍然是那副一丝不苟的表情，注视着赛场。  
真是奇怪的幻觉，克拉克想，他以前从来没幻觉别人朝他笑过。

再见到布鲁斯已经是三四天之后了，詹姆斯答应了来自邻国艾顿的结盟请求，他们正为此而举行一场剑赛作为庆祝。艾顿与克利普托只隔了一条狭长的海峡，与其说他们是未来的盟友，克拉克倒是更相信没过多久他们就又要兵戈相见。  
克拉克是剑赛的常客，是王忠诚而有力的骑士。詹姆斯允许他挑出最中意的马来应战，虽然这是一项有危险的运动，但他迄今为止还从未失败过。  
他骑着那匹马在场地上徘徊，然后一眼注意到了在前排默不作声的布鲁斯——准确地说应该是韦恩公爵。今天似乎没有什么菲利普坐在他身边，于是克拉克便鬼使神差地骑着马朝他靠近……直到终于到了布鲁斯面前。  
这时候他终于得以近距离观察这位默不作声的公爵大人了，克拉克向来对自己的相貌很有信心，宫廷之中也不乏向他眉目传情的Omega，只是他向来对此兴趣不大，偶有两三次约会，也都败兴而归。但面前的这位公爵大人，倒是第一次让他承认自己在相貌上并无特别的过人之处了。  
布鲁斯在他靠近的时候向他投去了询问的目光，然而那张脸上的表情仍然是那么冷静。前两天他向一些人了解到这位公爵原来父母早逝，大概是因为涉嫌谋反那种不太光彩的罪名，幸好的是先王当时饶过了尚且年幼的公爵，让他仍然继承了父母的名号。  
这位瓦斯洛公爵有着浓而黑的双眉，时常轻微地皱起，好像有一腔愁绪似的。那双清澈的蓝眼是克拉克迷上他的一部分原因，克拉克总是感觉到那双眼睛像是在诉说些什么不为人知的忧伤故事。笔直高挺的鼻梁是另一个让这张脸无懈可击的理由，微微凸起的颧骨在公爵大人的脸上显得十分恰到好处。当然还有那双唇，那双唇总是把主人的心情掩饰起来，克拉克却忍不住幻想如果那嘴角真的勾起，会是怎样的惊艳场景。  
“大人，我可以向您要一个祝福吗？”克拉克向公爵大人行礼，他的心里有些忐忑——布鲁斯会不会拒绝他呢？  
意料之中的，公爵大人的目光中透露出一丝惊讶来，停顿了一会儿，布鲁斯终于缓缓开口了:“你知道，我身上没有信物，我叫布鲁斯·韦恩，他们叫我瓦斯洛公爵。”  
“公爵大人，我知道您，”克拉克有些紧张，但他还不想就这样放弃，他想，或许他应该再试试看，“或许随便的一条颈链也可以吗？我会把它带在身上比赛，之后就还给您。”  
公爵沉默了半晌，克拉克猜不透这个英俊的男人在想些什么。然后布鲁斯伸手小心地取下了身上那条最瞩目的金色项链——克拉克知道那代表着公爵尊贵的身份，他完全没想到布鲁斯会拿如此贵重之物做祝福的信物。  
“它不像丝带那么轻便，你最好把它放在衣服里，别把它弄丢了。”  
“拉奥保佑您。”勇敢的骑士把金项链小心地收进了盔甲的夹层里，在公爵大人的手上留下一记充满诚挚和敬意的吻，公爵的手上还有着独特的松脂香气，令年轻的爵士突然想象某一天那细长的手指头上戴上了一块华贵的戒指会是什么样。  
这完全是不切实际的狂想，但克拉克在心底里不讨厌这种想法，就像他不讨厌那种可能性一样。他想，不管是谁，能和这位优雅的公爵相伴左右一定是一种福气……布鲁斯的举手投足间都是高贵，却让他这个更喜欢打打杀杀的人内心燃起了炽烈的火苗。  
布鲁斯的表情仍旧是波澜不惊，他望着克拉克，向骑士点头致意。他默默地想着，这到底是出于无心，还是有意为之呢？难道说那个英俊强壮的克拉克有可能喜欢Alpha吗？

剑赛在几个回合之后气氛变得有些微妙，看起来参赛的菲利普公爵在连续赢了很多场之后，兴致正浓，势头正盛，甚至有些咄咄逼人……赛场上开始出现从马背上跌落而受伤的人，着一身盔甲在看台上观战的王看起来脸色也难看了许多。  
“他到底是要干什么？”克拉克听见了身旁同僚的小声嘀咕，他便戴上了头盔。  
“我来挫一挫他的锐气。”  
他将护面放下，又从面具的缝隙里窥见了看台上的布鲁斯，他在心里诚挚地感到抱歉。他不得不亲自击败菲利普公爵——就算看在王的份儿上，想必詹姆斯一定会把这种过度行为认为成是蓄意挑衅。  
他纵马向菲利普冲了过去，他看得清对方的每个动作。菲利普虽说已经作为手握兵权的将军许多年，战斗经验尤为丰富，但却未必能与年轻而且多处于最前沿阵地的他匹敌，而克拉克明白，胜败有时恰好就在电光火石之间。  
他们将彼此的利刃互相撞击，僵持不下。身下的马也兜着圈子，让他们彼此对峙，但在几次剧烈的冲击之后，菲利普似乎腕力疲乏，而频频用改变剑刃方向的方法卸去克拉克撞击的力道。  
只可惜克拉克也是一名纯粹的战士，或许在某种意义上比身居高位的公爵大人纯粹得多。他更加频繁地出击，将菲利普逼得连连后退，他意识到了此时他的对手可能连足以抵挡重击的腰力都没有了，于是又是一声令人胆寒的刀剑撞击巨响后，菲利普公爵从马背上跌落，即刻翻滚而躲开马蹄的踩踏。  
他听到了场上的欢呼，也注意到了年轻的瓦斯洛公爵从站姿又恢复了坐姿。他想，等比赛彻底结束，他就去向布鲁斯道歉。  
王的兴致看来也被勾起，很快也来到场上，想和克拉克切磋——克拉克向来明白他这位更年轻却更危险的玩伴的脾性，詹姆斯是个喜怒无常的人，而他，他是詹姆斯最好的朋友，但他不能拿他们的友谊做赌注去赌任何事情。  
他败给了王，毫无悬念。

“我是来还项链的，”克拉克站在公爵的门口，白天剑赛的激情已经消退，他犹豫了许久才鼓起勇气来找布鲁斯，“白天的时候，实在是对不住了。”  
“为什么？”  
公爵看起来刚刚洗漱完毕，着了一袭白色的睡衣内衬，刚刚濯洗过的头发散乱地垂在额前几缕，水光映衬得唇色更加鲜亮。看来布鲁斯似乎已经不记得白天时的不愉快，或者……赛场上击败他的叔叔对他来说不算什么问题？他听说布鲁斯曾经受了菲利普的庇护才顺利长大，原以为叔侄之间的关系会很紧密。  
“这……你知道的，王不喜欢挑衅行为，我想菲利普做得实在过火了些。”  
“原来你说的是那件事，”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，他的语气听起来十分莫测，克拉克猜不透那之中带了什么感情，“我觉得你说的对，我叔叔是做得过火了些，希望他没有扫了大家的兴致。”  
“当然……当然没有……”克拉克望着布鲁斯那深邃的目光，竟不觉中心跳漏了一拍，他暗暗地想，那真是双摄魂夺魄的眼睛，“嗯……你的项链，其实我是来还它的。”  
“谢谢——我以为你把它弄丢了，”布鲁斯接过项链，克拉克这次亲眼目睹了那男人勾起嘴角，这次百分之百不是幻觉，“你还有别的事吗？”  
“没……没有了，”克拉克突然有些结结巴巴的，刚刚布鲁斯手上的温度，那张脸上隐约的笑意都惹得他心神有些凌乱了，他甚至有些紧张，“或许下次再见。”  
“噢？是吗？”公爵大人报以一句意味深长的反问，布鲁斯的手撑着木质的门框，把身体探出来凝视着年轻的爵士，直到年轻人开始无法掩饰住那种紧张而又隐隐冲动的情绪。  
他们此时的距离是那么近，近到克拉克能够清楚地感觉到布鲁斯的鼻息喷在他脸上，公爵大人身上还有些隐约的香气，他猜想那可能是布鲁斯的信息素，但很显然布鲁斯把它控制得相当好，也许这就是他第一眼就认为这位常常坐在观众席上的贵公子是位冷静而理智的领导者的原因。  
一切发生得好像都顺理成章，尊贵的公爵合上双目，微微侧过脸来向他靠近……嘴唇碰在了一起，牙齿碰在了一起。公爵大人似乎十分擅长接吻，那条舌头和那冷静的外表可完全不同，愉快地挑逗着他。  
克拉克扒开了布鲁斯本来就敞开的衣领，这约会发生得出乎意料，他却一点也不抵触。

菲利普从夜间欢乐的集会上离开，如今他对年轻的王的看法已经越来越掩饰不住了，就连和邻国艾顿结盟这件事他也颇有微词。只是几杯酒就足够让他在一些关系亲近的人面前大放厥词。  
在那些宫廷侍卫的眼中，他还是那个受人尊敬的公爵大人。因此他一路去到侄儿的居处，心不在焉，趾高气昂地接受着所有卑微下人们的吻手礼。  
布鲁斯还没有很多管理封地的经验，他自信他的侄儿一向敬他，即使是在那件事之后……那对于老公爵来说只能算是一件陈年往事，纵使偶尔托马斯和他的夫人仍然会出现在他的梦魇中，他还是会自信满满地告诉他们，自己完全没有亏待了侄儿，把他好好抚养长大了。  
而当他穿过回廊，推门走进房间，菲利普终于感觉到了异样——他听到了男人的呻吟声，布鲁斯的呻吟声，还有一个陌生的声音……他的心下不觉生疑，不由自主地拉开了挡在面前的那道长帘。  
“这是怎么回事儿，肯特？！”  
菲利普给眼前的一幕惊呆了，他不知道是该庆幸自己察觉到问题而尽早拉开门帘，还是该后悔自己偏偏要目睹这糟糕的一幕——他的侄子，他冷静而孤傲，天生带着贵族血统的布鲁斯侄儿，此刻正趴在那张华贵的床上，如同被发情期困扰的饥渴的Omega，让一个卑微的爵士在他的身后，充满活力地操着。  
拍击的声音比呻吟声更刺耳，体液把床单给染污了，克拉克似乎在他拉开帘子那一刻射了，趴在布鲁斯身上满足地低吼着，正欲伸手玩弄布鲁斯那属于Alpha的扁平乳头。  
菲利普的脸色一下子又阴鸷了许多，这时克拉克才意犹未尽地离开了布鲁斯的身体，大得吓人的事物还带出些许淫液:“正如您所见……公爵大人。”  
年轻的爵士知道大事不妙，但眼下他又能怎么样呢？他并不习惯给除了王以外的人下跪或者说软话——当然如果是布鲁斯的话，他还是心甘情愿的。  
“你玷污了我侄儿。”  
“不不……他想要这个的，不信您可以问他。”  
克拉克从床上爬下来，朝他扔在地上的衣服走去，却被菲利普挡在半路。老公爵气势汹汹地拔出了他的剑，指着他的脖子，靠近了……克拉克已经感觉到锋利的剑尖，但他没有退路。  
“我要杀了你这个婊子养的。”  
“是的，公爵……要是您这么想的话。”  
克拉克咧开嘴露出了一丝笑容，他想，就算此刻真的丧命于剑下，他应该也能做个最快乐的鬼魂了。布鲁斯已经爬下床披上了衣服，此刻正凝视着他的叔叔。  
“叔叔，”尊贵的瓦斯洛公爵开口叫住了他的叔叔，这似乎猛地提醒了菲利普，使老公爵终于咬牙切齿地收回利刃，“放他离开，克拉克没有说谎。”  
在克拉克拿着衣服离开房间后，布鲁斯挨了一记重重的巴掌——那是他人生中唯一的一次挨巴掌，他庆幸克拉克没有看到，菲利普的力气让他的半边脸都肿了起来，他想也许最近还是不要见到克拉克为好。  
TBC


	2. 风声鹤唳

“什么事？！”  
詹姆斯听到了外面的喧闹声，便有些不耐烦地询问从门外走进来报告的侍卫——眼下他刚刚与他的臂膀，威信极高的卡尔麦·法尔科内商议了和艾顿结盟的问题，卡尔麦显然对此想法极为推崇，很快也和王达成了一致。  
“吾王，是菲利普公爵，他坚持一定要见您，说是重要的事。”  
“让他进来。”  
当卡尔麦走到门旁边的角落时，菲利普便气冲冲地走进来，很显然他正在气头上，甚至根本没注意到卡尔麦就在旁边。他径直走到王的商议桌前，两手撑着桌面，仍然因为愤怒而气喘。  
“我想您应该听说了克拉克和我侄儿的事，我要指控他侮辱了我的家族，让韦恩的姓氏蒙羞……他玷污了我的侄儿，我请求您马上把他驱逐！”  
“我不会惩罚他的，菲利普，”詹姆斯针锋相对地与这位中年公爵对视，他当然知道克拉克和布鲁斯的事了，但他可不会由着菲利普乱来，“您侄儿指控他是强奸犯吗？据我所知这件事是两厢情愿，除非是强奸，否则我将不会认为他有罪！”  
“那并不需要强奸指控！他侮辱了我的……”  
“不，他没有侮辱，您的侄儿是心甘情愿地和他上床，既然如此，便没有侮辱！”  
詹姆斯凝视着因为被驳回而语塞的公爵，菲利普的脸色正因为难堪而变得更加阴鸷。许久，公爵只能沉默地用两眼瞪着他以示抗议，如果不是这么紧张的局势，詹姆斯大概还会很欣赏那双浅蓝色的双目。然后，菲利普气势汹汹地转身离去了，错过了詹姆斯在他背后微微翘起的嘴角。  
“当心点儿菲利普，他也许很蠢，但就连您父亲也让着他——他毕竟有能力调动军队。”卡尔麦望着菲利普离开后，谨慎地告诫着他的王，他想，或许詹姆斯是太偏袒自己的好友了，那只不过是个小小的公爵而已。  
“哼。”  
王只对此报以一声不屑的轻哼，事实上没有人知道他的打算——当然，如果知道的话，这群老家伙们就又要拿拉奥来压他了，拉奥一个高高在上的神明怎么就这么爱管闲事？  
眼下他需要考虑的是另一件事，他相信现在也已经时机成熟了。答应艾顿的结盟要求或许不是什么重要的事，但他相信他的另一件盟约也很重要——他唯一的妹妹将要与卡纳国王履行婚约，但那却不仅仅是一个婚约，也更代表着两国的关系。  
如果现在不是克拉克发挥才能的时候，那什么时候才是呢？他的朋友自幼就擅长骑射和格斗，如果论打仗，他相信没有人能与年轻的克拉克匹敌，让他护送公主应该是个绝佳选择。  
就算是看在克拉克以往在赛场上赢得了那么多荣誉的份儿上，他也要给克拉克这个机会。至于菲利普，詹姆斯不介意那个人的想法，甚至还可能有些好奇这个家伙气急败坏时会是什么样。

克拉克没想到被王传唤进宫，竟然是为了给他封一个爵位，他感到受宠若惊。虽然他拥戴着他的王，发誓永远忠于詹姆斯，也相信他的王，他的幼时玩伴不会因为他和布鲁斯那件事就惩罚他，但他实际上对这件事完全没有预料到。  
当他从跪姿站起来时，他已经是阿尔戈公爵了，这个封号简直突如其来，但既然是代替王履行护送的任务，一个爵位的确是必须的。年轻的新任公爵在心里暗暗为此事感到激动不已，他想要尽快告诉布鲁斯这个消息。  
他原本对于这个可能的约会并不做更多幻想，他承认布鲁斯不论是外貌还是气质上都无人匹敌，可也正是因为无人匹敌——那么他一个小小的爵士，又哪里配得上如此尊贵的公爵大人呢？在那天之后克拉克便想着也许他还能趁年轻建功立业，战场对他来说可能是成为公爵的最佳途径。  
“但我得提醒你，我们的法律可并不承认Alpha之间的关系，”王在克拉克站起来时靠近了他的大臣，低声耳语着，“别弄得太过火了，那样会很难看的——克拉克，我知道你的性格，但你最好别太认真。”  
“吾王，”克拉克恭敬地行礼，虽然他对于刚刚的那段悄悄话感到不适，但他很清楚他在和王说话，“我知道您的意思，我也知道我给不了他任何……他也不需要我给他什么，但要是他还愿意我缠绵左右，我会继续下去。”  
“怎么，克拉克？你动了真心？”  
“吾王……也许这就是注定我将孤独一生，若我们得不到承认，若布鲁斯不愿与我继续，但此刻我无法停止爱他——我从第一眼就爱上他了。”  
“克拉克，我不会毁人爱情，按你想的去做吧——但别太过火了，不要搞得满城风雨。”  
“当然，吾王。”  
克拉克给了他的王一个虔诚的吻手礼，他相信詹姆斯在此事上已经极尽宽容，甚至不惜和菲利普公爵针锋相对。他不知道王为何有如此逸致如此，但于此事克拉克仅仅能发自内心地感激王的仁慈。  
等他把王妹送去卡纳，他要穿得像个公爵一样，去见他心爱的布鲁斯。克拉克对于未来有更好的设想，他不指望王会很快改变想法，但他或许能做到更多，如果有一天他能战功累累，他愿意用他所有的奖励换王立法承认Alpha的关系——同样的，也承认Omega之间的关系。  
爵位向来不是个能轻易得到的东西，那因此也象征着极高的荣誉。每个新晋爵位的消息都会像病毒一样迅速在宫廷内部流传，毫无疑问地，菲利普公爵也很快得知了这个消息——很明显，王完全不把他放在眼里，他的申诉在王这里都成了废话。  
这可真让他几乎失去理智了，于是他很快在酒会上找到了大法官德鲁·佐德——他知道佐德应该会支持他的，就算他的想法实在过于大胆而且冒犯。但既然王从未将他的尊严放在眼里，他又何必要继续拥护他们的王呢？  
“现在是时候了，我要杀了他！”  
“当心点，”佐德看起来就冷静得多，他望着怒不可遏的菲利普公爵，这种情况还不足以让他跟着一起群情激奋的，“这被别人听见了，可是叛国罪。”  
“哼，要是我坐在那个位置上，就不算叛国了，”菲利普抄起了桌上的一把匕首，把它藏在袖子里，烦躁地兜着圈子，“等他伸出手来，等着我的吻手礼——‘遵命，吾王’，我就给他最后的吻手礼！”  
菲利普公爵猛地把匕首向虚空刺去，这似乎让素来不动声色的佐德都惊讶了，菲利普的内侍在心悦诚服地表明效忠于他，但这一幕在任何人看来都是十足的疯癫和荒唐了。

佐德可不想在这个时候让一切功亏一篑——王已经看中了他的儿子罗尔，对此菲利普公爵仍一无所知，但如果托罗尔的福，他又何必将自己暴露在紧张的政局下呢？他相信这正是他的好运来了，只要国王娶了他的儿子，他也必将位及权臣。  
这也是王才刚刚从他差强人意的结盟仪式上风尘仆仆返回的第二天就有位莱克斯·卢瑟请求见他的原因。莱克斯·卢瑟正是佐德所信任的家臣，而今天，他是代佐德来，亲自断送菲利普公爵的前程的。  
“吾王，菲利普公爵在昨天拜访了我家家主，”莱克斯毕恭毕敬地说着，这是他为数不多地能直接向王进言的机会，他可没有克拉克·肯特那么好运，“他说了一些很危险的话，佐德大人相信他已经包藏祸心，想要对您图谋不轨。”  
“哼，菲利普，我早知道他从不把我父亲给他的机会当一回事……”詹姆斯的眼睛里透露出危险的光芒来，“我知道了，你可以退下了。”  
莱克斯·卢瑟在行礼后离开了王的会议室，此时会议室中只剩下了卡尔麦——这位拉奥的代言贤者在朝廷中身兼要职，而此时他本能地察觉到王将要需要他做些什么，但唯一可以确定的是，菲利普公爵的政治生涯将就此结束了。  
“去把菲利普叫来，但切忌打草惊蛇。”  
“遵命，吾王。”

克拉克甚至顾不上休整一天，就马上在回到克里普顿后去拜访了布鲁斯——他一路护送王妹，漂洋过海，把她送到卡纳国王的宫殿。那是一段乏味的旅程，也没什么特别的挑战，他尽职尽责地完成了他的任务，把他最优雅的一面展示给国王——他知道此时他就代表着他的王。  
布鲁斯仍然很快就把他迎进来，新晋的公爵努力挺着胸，希望布鲁斯能看到他胸前闪闪发光的颈链——他也是个公爵了，但布鲁斯一定早就知道了，而且那自然对于布鲁斯来说是微不足道的小事……布鲁斯是个那么高贵的人，想必不可能因为一个爵位而感到欣喜若狂。  
事实也确实如此，布鲁斯看起来并无任何欣喜之意，反而紧锁眉头，这使得年轻公爵的心一下子就悬了起来，他小心翼翼地向布鲁斯行吻手礼，一如最初那般。啊，布鲁斯……即使他能亲近那具身体，那个人仍然是他的王，不错，从此他的心中除了詹姆斯，将另有一位他愿意永远效忠的王了。  
但今天的布鲁斯看起来阴郁至极，尽管仍然在他起身时祝贺他荣升，但克拉克就是可以看穿那双忧郁的眼睛——噢，可怜的布鲁斯，他为什么而苦恼？克拉克想，但凡有一点可能，他都愿意代替布鲁斯承受那些苦恼。  
“公爵大人，感谢您的祝贺……”克拉克仍旧站在门口，他关切地凝视着布鲁斯的双眸，直到那阴郁的瓦斯洛公爵开始有些躲闪他的关切，“您近来还好吗？我很抱歉那一次令您陷入难堪。”  
“我近来一切都好……”阴郁的公爵听闻克拉克的问话，便不由自主地打开眉头，他望着克拉克犹豫了好一阵，才终于在克拉克又欲讲话时开口，“不……也不是……或许你，能与我详谈吗？”  
“当然，大人，我愿意与您详谈……”克拉克的脸上露出了惊讶的神色，很显然公爵先生正因被什么事困扰着而满腔愁绪，“发生了什么事？希望那天之后菲利普公爵没有过于为难您？”  
“不是你想的那样……”布鲁斯扶住额头，似乎苦恼了一阵似的，然后他又重新凝视着克拉克，“你可以诚实回答这个问题吗？你讨厌他吗？我是说，你讨厌菲利普吗？他是我叔叔，他那天让你……”  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”克拉克扶住了尊贵之人无处安放的手，他才刚刚风尘仆仆地从别国返回，布鲁斯的问题让他感到有些反常，但那人也实在太善于遮掩心情，令他实在琢磨不透，“要是我做错了什么，那一定是我的不对……但我对于任何人绝无没有根据的私人怨恨，您的叔叔也并没有对我做什么不可理解的事……或许，他对您做了什么吗？”  
“不……不是那样的……是我，我不想审理他的案件。”  
“案件？布鲁斯，发生了什么？”  
“是我叔叔，他又被怀疑意图谋反……我知道这多半是真的，他现在正在高塔监狱里，王要我审理他的案件——也许王认为我恨他，我的确有理由，但我不……”  
“布鲁斯，我越来越不明白了……菲利普，他到底做了什么？你说的是真的吗？王认为你恨他？但是为什么？”  
“因为我父母……若不是因为我叔叔，我父母当年也不会死。你知道，当年意图谋反的就是他，可后来他找到我父母，求他们为他求情……当时的先王竟怀疑我父母有问题，我叔叔也竟顺着他的意思，指认我父母才是指使者。”  
“噢……布鲁斯，我很抱歉，很抱歉他那样对你，他背叛了你父母。”克拉克将拳头握得吱嘎作响，那些话从布鲁斯那里被轻松地描述出来，到底要花上多少年的时间呢？可怜的公爵大人，竟在幼年就遭此不幸。  
“我知道，要是你知道了一定会这么说。王也以为我恨他，也许这是人之常情……可我不恨他，我只是怨他没有勇气承担那些本来就是他犯的错误，可……我不想在那种场合见他，不想跟他对峙，审理那个案件，王说我可以随便用刑，可王不知道我并不恨他。”  
“啊……公爵大人，”克拉克闻言便再度单膝跪地，亲吻布鲁斯的手，“您是个可敬之人，我很希望我能做点什么帮您……您会请求王收回成命吗？”  
“不……王的心意已决，他坚决要我审理菲利普叔叔的案件，我想我也只能……”布鲁斯皱着眉头，那双眼忧郁却坚定，“我会去，而且我会公正地审理案件……但我会让菲利普叔叔免受不必要的苦难——没人该遭受那些，我父母也不该。”

坎多城高塔，从外表看上去，只是一座墙面漆黑的塔楼。或许正因为它那样阴森的外表和超规格厚度的墙壁，这里最终成为了收押待审犯人的“特别监狱”，据布鲁斯所知，有些罪犯也会被囚禁于此。  
塔的后身是一块足够宽阔的场地，那里每天都上演着残酷的绞刑，砍头，或者更残忍的极刑。这也或许是某些长期囚禁于此的人终于变得精神失常的原因。  
布鲁斯的第一个发现是，菲利普的囚室窗户，正对着塔后的刑场，他想，这也许是王有意的惩罚，也或许，王早就对菲利普的意图有所耳闻。  
当他走进那间囚室时，就看到了只穿着一件灰色囚袍的菲利普叔叔，他的脸上已经失去了往日的跋扈，似乎在想些什么，好一会儿才因为囚室门的响动回过神来，布鲁斯便得以看到那宛如惊弓之鸟的眼神。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯，我的……”  
“菲利普公爵，我被委派审理您的案件。”  
“啊……谢天谢地……”菲利普长出了一口气，对视时的目光却仍然看起来惊恐万状似的，甚至好像能看到那眼中泪花的影子，“求求你，布鲁斯，看在叔侄一场的份儿上……我发誓我没有做那种事，真的！王只召见我一次，我什么都没有做！”  
“这……菲利普公爵，取证审理是我的义务，对不起。”  
“我真的没有图谋不轨！”菲利普绝望地喊了出来，他扑倒在布鲁斯面前，抓住了布鲁斯的衣角，“要说真的有什么错，那也只能算我失言之过，可……可酒后失言，也不能算是真心话……”  
“公爵大人，这不是第一次了，这是王的任命，我无法毫无根据地对您网开一面，对不起。”  
布鲁斯几乎是闭了眼咬着牙说出了那些话，语毕，便有人强行拉开了菲利普，他几乎落荒而逃般地离开了坎多城高塔，在路上仓皇地向碰巧也到来的王行礼，把菲利普绝望的叫声抛在了身后。  
TBC


	3. 铁蹄

布鲁斯沉默地望着菲利普在审讯纸上签名，他还是想不明白为什么一切都进行得如此顺利，这个案件正式审理不过是两天前的事，明明是叛国的重罪，布鲁斯也做足了心理准备才来审理自己的叔叔，却没想到菲利普竟很快就对自己的罪行供认不讳，只是坚持自己的确有酒后失言的情况。  
他深知菲利普是贪生怕死之人，而叛国罪通常都是重罪，将会被处以极刑或砍头……想到这里，布鲁斯的目光又转向了菲利普，他发现眼下他叔叔还尚未签好名字，那只手已经抖得像筛糠一样——也许是出于对极刑的恐惧吧。  
“我会建议陛下不对您用极刑处理。”  
“谢……谢谢……”闻言，菲利普抬起头来，现在的他已经没有了几天前的锐气，甚至连否认的底气都不复存在了，他的双眼还噙着眼泪，眼窝似乎因严重睡眠不足而深陷，只是被关押了一个星期多一点，就变得憔悴了许多，他深深地吸了口气，突然莫名地抽噎了一下，“布鲁斯……是我对不起你。”  
“别再说了，”布鲁斯示意左右将被签好名的审讯文件收来，查看了一眼——那名字也签得歪歪扭扭，好像小孩的字体，“叔叔，您应该知道这么做是完全不妥的……我不恨您，是您不该重操旧业。”  
“布……布鲁斯……”  
菲利普看着他的侄儿快步离开了囚室，他的身边此刻又空无一人了，可似乎……他也能够放下心来了。向来不愿有软弱神色的男人此刻垂下头来，竟有连续不断的泪水滴落他的衣襟，他的身体不停地发抖，身下，渐渐有一片微黄的湿渍，透过了衣服，终于漫出来。  
恐惧已经几乎失去了意义，因为他的荣耀和尊严，早已在审讯前就被残忍地夺走，践踏。它们已经碎得不成样子，而他……他只能跪在那铁蹄之下，他有一刻痛恨自己的懦弱，为什么还会害怕死在刑场？一个被剥夺尊严，荣耀和一切坚定信仰的人，到底为什么还要苟活？噢……他想起了，大概是因为那场由他亲眼目睹的极刑，他为此匍匐于地，为此亲吻着他所不啻的，王的鞋子。  
一念之间，他发觉原来的想法竟然是如此讽刺，他因为布鲁斯和那个克拉克·肯特的关系怒斥侄儿的时候，在他向王控诉克拉克的玷污行为的时候……可曾想过，将会有人以更粗暴，更野蛮的方式，玷污他的身体，摧毁他的精神，践踏他的信念？  
就在布鲁斯来找他签字之前的几个钟头，詹姆斯那个恶魔才刚刚来过，而他，他却只能屈服在王的淫威之下，因为他毫无谈判的资本，自从之前那次之后，也已经失去了谈条件的胆量和反抗的体力。  
那是好几天之前的事了，当时布鲁斯才从这里离开，当他绝望地意识到已经不可能在侄儿这里获得任何帮助之时，詹姆斯突然来到这里，愚蠢的他却不知道将要发生些什么。  
他只是坚持着自己是酒后失言——现在看来那也是相当愚蠢的举动，他更想不通詹姆斯怎么会因此对他起什么兴致，他如今只能记得，王突然命令左右，架着他的胳膊，让他面对着囚室的窗——他从窗栅的缝隙，看到了刑场，原来正有人在那里受刑。  
他挣扎着想躲开，但王死死地捏着他的下巴，强迫他看到那血腥的屠宰场，詹姆斯的鼻息就危险地在他耳边吹着:“你看，菲利普，那是极刑，他们把他从绞刑架上放下来了——啊，看啊，他直到躺在刑架上前都在挣扎……”  
“您……您到底想，做什么？”  
“继续看啊，看看，那是他的肠子，这群人手脚可是很麻利的，在他断气之前，他们就会把他的生殖器全都切掉——啊，切掉了，这家伙最后还来得及叫一声……倒霉的家伙，早知如此，为什么要密谋叛国呢？”  
詹姆斯危险的眼神直视着他，而他——他只能胆战心惊地喘息着，闭上双眼，他感到灵魂都在颤抖，尿液顺着他的大腿流下来，终于被王发现了。  
“你就这么点儿能耐？那你凭什么想杀我？”  
“陛……陛下……我只是……只是酒后失言……这全要怪克拉克那个……”  
“住口！”詹姆斯贴着他的耳朵大吼，这一下让他的耳朵也不听话地鸣叫起来，他挣扎了两下，可惜他已经被关在这儿饿了两天，而架住他的两个侍卫力气又大，“你以为你是谁？既然你不知道，那么我今天就告诉你。”  
那一切发生得是如此迅速。菲利普甚至完全没反应过来发生了什么，他身上唯一的遮蔽物——那件粗陋的囚袍，给詹姆斯野蛮地剥下，他试图反抗，可侍卫死死地按着他，他甚至都无法从窗前脱身。  
刑场上的人群仍然吵闹，他身上却冷到了极点，很快，他那从未有人碰过的后穴就感知到陌生的触感，恐惧让他不能呼吸，他死命地挣扎，可惜那些架着他的侍卫不过晃动了两下。  
“吾王，您这是要干什么？”  
“你还不明白么？没有剥夺你的爵位，是当年我父亲懒得理你罢了，可我凭什么纵容你？！你可知道么，菲利普·韦恩，如果我愿意，你就可以成为我的婊子，我的母马——你会比那些Omega还下贱，你会吻我的靴子求我操你。”  
“不……不不……吾王……啊啊！”  
他的身体在尽全力地排斥这个，他可以肯定，可王的手指头仍然粗暴地挤开了他的括约肌，破开阻挠的肠肉，尖锐的刺痛和陌生的入侵感随之而来——他被另一个身份更高的Alpha残忍地入侵了，他的尊严亦碎裂出缝隙。  
王的食指大力地在他体内打转，探索着那些无穷无尽的软肉和褶皱，他能感觉到王在用力地塞进来……他感觉到指根死死地顶着他的穴口，已经完全没有再进入的余地了，那些胡乱的翻搅，也让他浑身软绵绵的，疼痛和异样的感觉夺走了他挣扎的力气。  
“啊啊！求——求您……别……吾王……”  
当他感觉到王又伸进来扩张的无情的第二根，第三根指头时，他崩溃地叫了出来，可惜那毫无用处，他的身体被彻底打开，王的手指粗野地把它们尽量拓宽，就抽了出去……他竟然被奇怪的空虚感击中而被迫夹紧了双腿，但这也没坚持片刻，很快王的手就掰开了他的臀瓣……  
他意识到那是真正的入侵，他感觉到王的阳具上暴满的青筋，他感觉他尖叫出来，可他却听不见自己的声音……那一寸一寸地进入，完全没有商量的余地，他知道他这是被强奸了，被一个国王，一个比他年轻25岁的Alpha，按在囚室的窗前，毫不留情地进入……  
那一次的野蛮程度，他即使动用所有已知词汇都无法形容。如今他还能依稀记得詹姆斯后来像骑马一样疯狂地操着他，拍击的声音让他颜面尽失，他的嗓子也因为哭喊早就哑了，王重重地搞着他身体的深处，而他根本驾驭不住那陌生的快感，他试图抑制自己的反应，但还是高潮又失禁……  
“你想被处极刑吗？你这么怕死，希望死在刑场，被万人唾骂吗？”王一边干着他，一边贴近了他的耳朵，那声音充满了令人止步不前的危险，“你还是尽快认罪，就算是死我也不会让你痛快地死的，我会让他们在剖开你的肚皮前，先砍掉你的……”詹姆斯说着，狠狠地捏了一把他的性器，而他已经又惊又怕，眼泪也不听话地流下来，他不由自主地啜泣着，绝望了。  
然后詹姆斯咬了他。Alpha的腺体虽然不大，却和Omega的腺体一样敏感，那种疼痛刻骨铭心，他这辈子都忘不了……他记得王凹凸不平的齿面慢慢地陷进他后颈的皮肉，他作为Alpha的信息素甚至都充满了臣服的意味——他只盼望这一切尽快结束，可王死死地咬着他，迫使他本能地打开身体，后来他什么也感觉不到了，王的结几乎要把他撑坏，他记得他又哭出来，可惜却发不出声音。  
“我知错了……吾王，请您原谅您罪孽深重的逆臣……如今我只求您……不要判我……极刑……”他断断续续地说着，可他知道，事到如今，看来真正被玷污的人只有他自己。

布鲁斯在凌晨惊醒，翻了身来，发现克拉克正面对着他，似乎也醒来了——他短暂地想起了之前的种种温存，克拉克又进入了他的身体，他们纠缠在一起，香汗淋漓却彼此享受……他嗅到克拉克充满阳光气味的信息素，相信克拉克也嗅到了他的，后来他躺在克拉克的臂弯里睡着了，醒来时，脖子上的印记已经消除——Alpha的腺体向来都难以标记，但他的心已经属于克拉克了。  
“你怎么了，是不是做了噩梦？”  
“不，克拉克……我只是梦见我在去坎多高塔的路上……”布鲁斯伸过胳膊，搂住他的伴侣，尽管法律和神都不承认他们的关系，但他愿意称克拉克为吾爱，“你知道的，等到天亮，我就要去向菲利普叔叔宣读他的判决。”  
“拉奥……”克拉克充满同情地说着，也搂紧了他，“但愿那一切都能痛快地结束，菲利普一定受了不少苦吧？”  
“不，克拉克，我正奇怪这点——王并没有判他死刑，我叔叔只是被剥夺了所有的称号和爵位，王却要他一直监禁在高塔，这听起来很奇怪不是吗？叛国罪以前从来没有过这种判例。”  
“这听起来是有些奇怪……或许真的有什么在保佑他么？”  
“克拉克，我不相信拉奥，我知道你可能会很惊讶，甚至可能因此对我有什么看法，但是……”布鲁斯犹豫了一下，他从未向任何人提起自己的信仰和立场，“我不信拉奥，因为如果真的有拉奥，我的生活不会是这个样子，你也不会……”  
“为什么，布鲁斯？我是说，你为什么觉得我会因此对你产生偏见呢？”克拉克发出了爽朗的笑声，他小心地摸上了布鲁斯的脸颊，“噢，天啊，我还担心你会介意这个，但其实——我也不信拉奥，我从来没有翻过我们的神典，你知道，我杀过人，看过太多人死在战场上了，这不像是拉奥会允许的事。”  
“原来你竟然是出于礼节吗？”  
“为什么不？我是说，詹姆斯，詹姆斯相信拉奥，我们的王，我们的法律……”克拉克将布鲁斯搂得更紧，此刻他就靠在布鲁斯的耳边，轻声地说，“这是我们的秘密，要是拉奥不承认我们，要是拉奥认为我们不洁，那就让拉奥见鬼去吧。”  
“睡吧，克拉克……趁还有时间偷个清净，我想今天又会是喧嚣的一天。”布鲁斯任克拉克亲吻自己的手，他靠近了克拉克，闭上眼再次睡去。

白日几乎在人一个晃神之间就到了，当布鲁斯穿戴整齐，拿着国王的宣判踏上坎多高塔的台阶时，他这样想着，还忍不住打了个哈欠。  
囚室的门打开时，他四下打量着，找到了蜷缩在角落的菲利普——不过是又过了几天而已，人看起来又憔悴了几分，口周的胡须也乱糟糟地生出来。人到中年，发黄的头发也不再整齐，凌乱地散在额前，那双眼中黯淡无光的神色在见到他时暂时消失，布鲁斯望见了那一点点希望之火，他想，几日不见，他叔叔倒是苍白了许多，嘴唇因为干裂出血也多了几分凄凉。  
“菲利普·韦恩，你将被夺去所有的称号和爵位，囚禁于此——你将不被判处死刑。”他说着，还在想，这次也许菲利普能安心睡上一晚了，虽然这狱中潮湿又寒冷，还充斥着混沌的气味，可对菲利普来说，应该总比人头落地要强一些的。  
角落里的男人沉默了许久，布鲁斯有些读不懂那双蓝色双目里的情绪了，他与菲利普对视着，等待着菲利普说些什么。直到他看到那双向来硬朗的剑眉塌陷下来，那张脸变得更加愁云密布，好像某种凄风苦雨似的……然后是眼泪，布鲁斯难以置信地揉揉眼睛，然后发现那真的是眼泪，有多年战场经验的菲利普叔叔在流泪。  
“不……不不……这不可能……”他哽咽着，好像崩溃了一般。  
“这是真的，也许王不想杀您……”  
“不！布鲁斯！噢不！你不明白！你……”菲利普突然失声地大叫出来，他听起来完全失控了，布鲁斯看见那个可怜的男人此刻双手撑着地面，浑身发抖，在一阵沉默后突然又犹豫起来，“他……詹姆斯他……他强要了我。”  
菲利普扭过头，不去看他侄儿的表情，他不知道接下来会怎么样，他只是觉得一切都完了。就算他再愚蠢，也知道这样反常的判例到底是为哪般——叛国罪？不被判处极刑的都已经寥寥无几，王凭什么让他活？  
“您在说什么，叔叔？！您说王他……”布鲁斯仍然没有从巨大的震惊中缓过神来，他瞪圆双目，一脸震惊地望着他的叔叔——那张苍白憔悴的脸上的表情更扭曲了，菲利普哽咽出声，那声音是如此凄惨，令人难以相信那出自Alpha之口。  
“是真的……我说的都是真的……原来……原来他根本就不打算放过我……”菲利普踉踉跄跄地扑倒在布鲁斯面前，他战栗得更厉害了，而布鲁斯则亲眼看到了他面目全非的腺体，“救救我……布鲁斯……哪怕让我死个痛快，求你了……”  
这是布鲁斯第二次从坎多高塔落荒而逃，他不敢回头，他的眼前仍然浮现着菲利普叔叔满面的凄惨，那红肿的双眼，流血的唇……一切都太过惨烈也太过血腥了，他对于年轻的詹姆斯的暴虐有所耳闻，却不知现实竟是如此不堪。他想，如果他能，必然要想办法让菲利普重获自由——那样屈辱的死去，对韦恩家的任何人来说，都是不公，啊，太残忍了！  
纵使他有千错万错，菲利普仍然至少是个合格的叔叔，布鲁斯的眼前总是挥之不去那些年少时刻，叔叔帮助他管理封地，送他去上贵族的学校，教他骑射……尽管已经时隔多年，他还记得那位身体羸弱的婶婶，菲利普在他死后就再也没有续弦，即使他们唯一的的孩子早早便夭折……詹姆斯竟那么粗暴地破坏了叔叔所坚信的一切……  
想着想着，就有泪水噙到了他的眼角，布鲁斯猛地擦了把眼睛，快步往克拉克的住处走去……他得趁动身回去封地前和克拉克谈谈，或许找到些什么解决之道……他不知道，或许克拉克也不是他能够指望的人。  
他在门口撞见了穿上戎装的克拉克，愣住了。  
“布鲁斯，”年轻的公爵见到他，就单膝跪地，充满敬重地吻着他的手，“艾顿向我们发起了进攻，吾王命我去迎战，我想，这一定是个好机会——如果胜利，我将要向他提出唯一的奖赏，要他立法为Alpha之间的关系正名。”  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯愣住了。  
“还有，吾王提出，要您担任我们的阵前指挥之一——您愿意与我同行的吗？若您不愿，我就在今晚向他进言……”  
“不，克拉克，等等……”布鲁斯沉默了片刻，终于开口，“我愿意，如果成功，我将向王讨要唯一的奖赏——还给我叔叔自由。”  
TBC


	4. 两年半之后

“布鲁斯，原来你还没休息。”克拉克掀开营帐，走进来，便看到火光之下，披着外衣的他的爱人——从他们在这里驻扎也已经过了两年半，期间也曾辗转于这条边界，与不愿放弃的艾顿军队屡屡交战……来之前，他们都没想到这会是旷日持久的拉锯战。  
颠沛流离的生活，有时会使军中爆发瘟疫，幸而，最后他们还是坚持到了现在，渐渐占了上风。也许王的虚荣心终于因此得到了满足，终于，就在今天，他们得到了久违的好消息——艾顿和克里普顿将签订合约，停止战争。  
“我在看阿尔弗雷德的来信——我不在的时候要多亏他管理家事，”布鲁斯放下手里的信纸，转过脸来望着克拉克，两年半的颠沛流离并未冲淡一点点他们之间的感情，反而越来越浓烈了，“他说，卡尔麦在近日刚刚被处以砍头，最终詹姆斯还是向旧的信仰宣战了，但可惜了之前他处死的那些‘对拉奥不忠’的人。”  
“伴君如伴虎，詹姆斯从成为我们的王之后，就越来越喜怒无常，”克拉克走到布鲁斯身边，坐下，习惯性地搂住爱人的肩膀，“阿尔弗雷德还说了些什么？”  
“他说，我叔叔还活着，据说仍然在同一间囚室，可他们不允许别人去看他。”  
“但愿他能坚持到我们救他出来，”克拉克轻轻地吻了布鲁斯的额头，把他揽在怀里，“等我们回去，我就试试看，说不定他真的会答应立法承认我们的关系。”  
“要是王不答应呢？”  
“布鲁斯，我知道你不喜欢听这个，原谅我仍然要说一句，拉奥在上——”克拉克顿了顿，与爱人的目光又一次对视，布鲁斯正认真地望着他，这让他的心脏几乎都要漏跳一拍，“拉奥在上，我的心将永远属于你，无论如何，我将永远不会背叛你，即使是王命也不能将我们分离——我知道你可能不相信这些，这对你来说太浮夸了，但这与你无关，这是我克拉克·肯特的誓言……你愿意相信我吗？”  
布鲁斯无言地望着克拉克，他能看到男人眼中仿佛永远不会熄灭的两团火焰，它们每次凝视他时就会燃起，他想那也许就是人们所说的浪漫而热烈的感情……平心而论，布鲁斯的确有些怀疑——他不敢相信如此真挚而热烈的情感，正是对他这个素来冷淡而不易亲近之人的。  
但他此刻选择相信，自从父母含冤离世，他就从不认为还有什么能力爱上任何人，他发了誓永远诚实而公正，却从此只能感觉到一片死一般的沉寂，克拉克就像一团火，一团跳动的火……他突然就活过来了。  
他们彼此凝望着——这一切都无需什么言语，他们的嘴唇彼此触碰，舌头彼此交缠……克拉克的手伸进他的上衣里，摸着他光滑的脊背，在他的肩胛上停留，吻越来越热烈，他们踉踉跄跄地，把营帐里的火盆也碰到一边，然后倒在床上，在停下舌吻时都气喘如牛。  
性欲总是来得自然而然，而他们都尚且年轻，像两团灼烧的火焰。克拉克飞快地脱掉上衣，布鲁斯帮他解开了裤子……匆忙之间他们都撕坏了彼此的衣物，克拉克咯咯地笑着道歉，布鲁斯望着营帐上映出的赤裸人影脸上露出了一丝红晕。也许是因为两年多以来他们总是缠绵在一起，布鲁斯的屁股里早在克拉克伸进一根手指头之前就湿透了。两年来他们彼此熟悉，也彼此亲密，克拉克为他扩张，他熟悉那指节，熟悉那节奏，他爱死了这个。  
然后克拉克伸进来，总是带着几分小心翼翼，他也承认克拉克那里天赋异禀，总是能让他的嘴里渐渐忍不住溢出些羞耻的呻吟……天晓得会不会有人在那时经过他们的营帐，但布鲁斯想，要是那些人好奇，就随他们去吧，他向来是不在乎别人的指指点点的，克拉克就更不在乎。  
克拉克在努力地干着他，也温柔地搂着他——那感觉真是太好了，布鲁斯摸着那健硕的脊背，望着年轻的将军额前摆动着的卷发，望着那对可爱的虎牙，克拉克在朝他笑，那张脸上满是红晕，仿佛这个健硕的Alpha仍然是个初经人事的青年，克拉克低头吻他的胸，再抬起头来时，布鲁斯就默契地翻了个身，这下克拉克就到了他身体更深处。他们彼此呻吟着，直到克拉克在他体内成结，而他的也本能地膨胀出结……克拉克轻轻咬着他的腺体，不久前那里终于留下了永远的标记，真是令人称奇。

菲利普从一贯的噩梦中惊醒，说实话他并不觉得奇怪——噩梦已经成了这些日子以来的主旋律，或者不如说，自打詹姆斯把他囚禁在这里，他便是相当于来到了人间地狱，真正的人间地狱……睡着做的噩梦，又和醒来时的境遇，有什么不同呢。  
他的头脑还在发晕，从那张床上坐起来——前不久他们为他换了新的床垫，床变得舒适了很多，他还得到了新的毯子。才刚刚支起身体，菲利普就感到一阵剧烈的恶心，幸好他腹中空空，只是干呕了几下，就抑制住了那令人讨厌的反应。  
妊娠反应。  
眼泪无声地滑落，他想努力稳住自己的情绪，趁还没有人来查看他……可是世上哪儿有那么容易的事？他的脑海里至今还挥之不去之前卡尔麦被处刑时的场景，詹姆斯越来越暴躁，又按着他的头强迫他观看，可他……他早就给这两年多地狱一般的生活折磨得憔悴又疲倦，他无力反抗，只能眼睁睁地看着又一颗人头落地，又一个鲜活的生命死在詹姆斯的刽子手刀下。  
愈加暴躁的，看来也不仅仅是詹姆斯一人，近日来宫中的罗尔，目前名正言顺的王后，也同样烦躁无比。有时菲利普会幻想，要是怀孕的是罗尔不是他该多好，毕竟，本来他也不该怀孕，Alpha怎么会怀孕？  
可惜，他连感伤难过都不能安分地做，很快他听到了由远及近的脚步声，门外卫兵的行礼……然后便是简短的对话。  
“陛下，我们确认菲利普目前身体情况稳定……有时他会晨起呕吐，医生说那是正常现象。”  
“嗯，还有别的吗？”  
“啊……还有……就是这些天来他似乎频繁哭泣……”  
“哼。”  
王对此仅仅不屑地哼了一声，铁门就开了，詹姆斯看来精神不错，昂首阔步地走进来，一直到他面前……现在菲利普感觉有些窒息，他眼下仍然维持着半躺的姿势，却顺下眼睛，也不敢抬头注视王的神情——他早就卑贱到尘土里去了。  
死一般的沉寂之后，王的手支起了他的下巴，詹姆斯得以看见那双仍然动人的双眼——那张脸的主人现在憔悴了很多，没想到现在还怀了他的孩子，那可是皇室唯一的骨肉啊！此刻他和这位未知的继承人，仿佛咫尺天涯，而这个孩子，竟然终究是在这个囚犯的肚子里。  
怎办？难道说注定他的孩子只能是野种吗？  
“陛……陛下……”菲利普断断续续地说着，他怕到了极点，就算摆出一副温顺的模样，也不知道接下来等待他的是什么，可本能告诉他，不要等着王先开口，否则有他好受的，“陛下身体可曾安好？”  
他闭了眼，泪水又继续滑落，他甚至搞不清楚这是出于屈辱还是出于无奈，亦或是害怕……也许三者都有吧。  
“安好，”詹姆斯有些不屑地嗤笑一声，手下稍微用力，捏住这头待宰羔羊的下巴，迫使那人睁眼用诚惶诚恐的目光看着他，“你少给我在这里假惺惺的，你知道如果说，你把那孩子给弄掉了——就算是不小心的，你知道我会怎么处置你。”  
“我……我万万不敢……吾王……求您别……”  
菲利普脸上的表情又扭曲了，他惊恐地睁大眼睛，就使得那张脸更凄美了，可这在王的眼里只不过是另一把火罢了……他终于噤了声，只是用恳求的目光望着他的王——他那只会带给他无尽侮辱和痛苦的王。  
“那就取悦我，证明给我看。”那声音居高临下地传来，菲利普的脸色就一下子像被判了死刑一般，黯淡无光又苍白，他最后掉下两滴泪水，但他的王仍然无动于衷……  
求拉奥原谅我这肮脏的灵魂和被玷污的身体，救救我吧。  
他在心中默念着，手上却已经小心翼翼地解开了王的裤子，他早就对这些轻车熟路，王在那过去的两年多里，就从未停止过对他调教，他开始用手撸王的性器，看到那上面开始流出一些透明液体……詹姆斯发出轻轻的喟叹，抓住他的头发，他便知道是时候了……  
他张开嘴的时候还在流泪，詹姆斯进来的时候还带着一丝腥味，一进来就直奔他的喉管……他感到恶心，他尽全力抑制那种感觉，但还是忍不住发出干呕的声音。王却反而更用力地操他的嘴，不消多时就在他的吮吸下成结……  
发泄过后，王就心满意足地走了。有人进来端了盆水，他泪眼模糊地看到水盆旁边干净的布……这已经不是第一次，王自从他怀孕后，就常常在早晨来到这里，要他用嘴取悦，可他还是不明白自己为什么还是会哭泣。

时隔两年半，布鲁斯再次踏上了坎多塔的台阶。他还记得上一次从这里仓皇离开的情形……一切都太过令人难以接受，而今天他相信他做足了准备——最起码他已经向詹姆斯请求了允许，现在他可以光明正大地去探望菲利普了。  
进门前，他酝酿了一会儿，甚至没有注意到囚室里传出的干呕和啜泣的声音。布鲁斯有些紧张，他等待着门口的侍卫看了他的准入证明之后，为他打开牢门——来之前克拉克也帮他考虑了一些问题，王也准许他带些吃的东西进来。  
囚牢里的饭菜，就算是生活最困苦的贫民也觉得难以下咽，他不好想象菲利普在这里过着什么样的生活……但一切的想象和纠结都在他踏进囚室，看到菲利普的那一刻结束了，布鲁斯瞪大了他的双眼，而他的叔叔，与他仅有几步之遥的，可怜的菲利普，此刻正艰难地从床上撑起身体，用同样惊愕的目光望着他。  
“啊……天哪，布鲁斯……”菲利普并没有坚持这个状态多久，他很快就开始掩面哭泣，他的肚子，就那样毫无遮拦地挺着，任谁都能看得出他身体的异样来，但今天他觉得不同，因为今天终于是布鲁斯见到了这一幕，“布鲁斯……你怎么，怎么到这个鬼地方来……你不去……参加今天的酒会吗？”  
“叔叔……这……”眼前的场景让布鲁斯一下子说不出话来，在那一刻他终于感受到什么叫如鲠在喉——菲利普仍然遮掩着面部，啜泣着，他注意到了床边的小桌子上放在一边的食物。然后，他又注意到了菲利普裸露在外的身体部位上的淤青掐痕。  
布鲁斯从来没想过有一天他可能会这样，心中充满着无名火却无处可以发泄。他也从来没想过，两年多前那一别，他也许才是错过了救菲利普的好机会。倒是菲利普，好像很努力地整顿了心情，狠狠擦干净眼泪，虽然双眼还通红的，却已经安静下来望着他。  
“布鲁斯……我听说你打了胜仗了……”他忍着啜泣说着，露出一丝惨笑，“我净操心些没用的，老是怕你在战场上，不安全……布鲁斯……现在只求你别嫌我轻贱……”  
“不，叔叔，谁说我嫌弃您？”布鲁斯的神色有些悲悯，他赶紧把手里拎着的食物放下，“幸好克拉克提醒了我……我带了您爱吃的葡萄，还有些克拉克亲手煲的肉汤，我也不知道这里吃的东西还能不能说得过去，王同意了我带着这些来见您。”  
菲利普的眼中燃起了一丝希望来，他用红肿的双眼注视着他的侄儿——两年多了，他就没吃过什么像样的东西，王直到近期发现他怀孕，才仓仓促促地差人准备专门的餐饭，给他送来……可那大鱼大肉的，他也不很习惯，近来又吐得厉害，有时才没过多久，他还来不及吃完的食物就给人拿走倒掉——他知道这都是罗尔搞的鬼，可是他也知道要是真说羞耻，那也是他该自惭形秽，罗尔不过像很多人那样，觉得他轻贱罢了。  
布鲁斯沉默地看着菲利普开始慢慢吃他带来的葡萄，看来水果确实让菲利普感觉好受了些，一开始可怜的人还吃得小心翼翼，还特意细细咀嚼……很快菲利普的眼睛里就多了一丝精神，他不停地往嘴里塞着一颗颗果实，却又突然泪流满面。  
“好……好吃……布鲁斯……要是……”说着，他竟然又开始啜泣，布鲁斯递上了一块丝巾，也很快就给菲利普的泪水打湿，“我知道我不该奢求这些……我已经很久没好好吃东西了，我老是吐得厉害……你说，我是不是怀了什么怪物？”  
“别，菲利普叔叔，不会的……”布鲁斯把手放在菲利普的肩膀上，那里已经不像曾经那样宽厚，他甚至能摸出骨头的轮廓，“不会的，我确实曾经听说一些传闻……说Alpha也不是完全不可能怀孕……”  
“我怕……布鲁斯，以后……”  
“我明白，叔叔，我知道以我的角度，也永远不可能明白您有多难过的，”布鲁斯沉吟了一会儿，又诚实地与菲利普对视，“答应我，别做傻事……我会让您活着离开这里，但您自己也得保重身体才行。”  
“我……我知道……”菲利普垂下眼帘，他此刻还有什么脸面面对他侄儿的宽容？要知道自己最对不住的就是布鲁斯了，想到这里他就又啜泣了几下，才勉强平复了呼吸，“布鲁斯……是我对不住你。”  
“别提那些事了，您知道我也不喜欢提起那些的。”  
“对不起，我实在不知道该说些什么……”菲利普红肿的眼睛里又流出了眼泪，他用刚刚已经被打湿的丝巾又胡乱擦了一把，仿佛那样就可以止住流泪似的，“王……王他，这阵子总是早早过来……他要我用嘴的……我知道不能违抗……”  
“您说什么？詹姆斯要你用嘴？他不知道您已经有了身孕吗？”  
“别提了，布鲁斯……别提了……”菲利普短暂地掩面来抑制失控的情绪，许久才又重新开口，“要是，要是我没保住这个孩子……他绝饶不了我的……王……王只有这么一个孩子……”  
“那这？这也是他干的？”布鲁斯伸手碰了碰菲利普手腕上的掐痕，现在他生气了——这已经不仅仅和韦恩家族有关，重要的是，他所信赖，忠于的王，竟然会对一个囚犯做出这么令人发指的行径……可他又能怎样呢？  
“你别生气……布鲁斯……你也知道家族里的继承人，就只有你了，我不能允许你再出什么岔子……”  
“我知道，叔叔，我知道……您等着我，我会想办法让他放您出来的——向您发誓，我绝不会做危险的事。”  
TBC


	5. Alpha议案

“克拉克……”布鲁斯从他迤逦的梦境中醒来，注意到克拉克仍然保持着睡前的姿势，搂着他，那只手也仍然放在他隆起的小腹上，“唔……天亮了，今天有重要的事。”  
“当然，对我们所有人都很重要的事，”克拉克把脸凑到布鲁斯的脖颈，在那已经印下他的标记的敏感腺体上亲吻了一下，感觉到布鲁斯轻轻地踢了他的小腿一下，“今天我就可以永远做你名正言顺的骑士了，布鲁斯，我可以确定这次——王是下了决心的。”  
“我知道，克拉克……但愿菲利普叔叔能尽快离开那个糟糕的地方。按道理，他应该会入宫，住在王后的寝宫里……”  
“当然，布鲁斯……”克拉克在布鲁斯的孕肚上抚摸，不久之后，就会有个充满生命力的小捣蛋鬼从这个身体里爬出来，它可能会弄得它的生父一塌糊涂，想到这里年轻的将军还觉得有些不忍，“你会紧张吗？它可能不久就要出来了，我知道你不喜欢谈论这个……可我们总得……”  
“克拉克，没有哪个父亲在生育前不会紧张，就算是Omega也是一样，”布鲁斯抓住克拉克的手，现在他的手心里还有些汗津津的，“你应该也知道，它还没出来就已经给我使过下马威了。”  
“我当然知道，布鲁斯，我希望之后你会恢复——其实它不在我的计划之内……”  
“这样也不错，克拉克，惊喜本来就是出乎意料的，我又不是没考虑过这个问题——菲利普叔叔怀孕时我就想到了，”布鲁斯顿了顿，似乎想到了什么，一丝红晕爬上他的脸颊，“这也不是完全没有预兆，你知道Alpha很难对别人产生信息素依赖，更不可能来热潮……但我身上出现了这个现象。”  
“布鲁斯，你是个敏锐的人，可我是个粗人，甚至没读过几本书，”克拉克用他在战场上磨砺得有些粗糙的手轻轻刮着恋人的腺体，惹得他的恋人忍不住缩起脖子，勾起身体，“要是，我能有你一半聪明就好了，这样我就有办法让詹姆斯别做一些糟糕的事。”  
“那不关你的事，克拉克，”布鲁斯捧住克拉克的一只胳膊，准备在对方离开被窝之前再好好享受一下那温暖的怀抱，“你也说了，伴君如伴虎，我叔叔被困在那里无法脱身，你愿意代替我争取到詹姆斯的立法，已经很好了……他可差点把你杀了。”  
“我不奇怪他有那种反应，你知道，布鲁斯……我不信拉奥，可菲利普不一样，他是个忠诚的信徒，可惜詹姆斯拿他的信仰当垃圾——菲利普已经毁了，要是你想救他，那我一定会帮忙的。”  
“我想救他，克拉克，”布鲁斯的手握紧了，他的脑中又回忆起一些点点滴滴的往事来，“你知道……菲利普叔叔虽然很傲慢，但他也在意我，他是我唯一的亲人了——虽然我更喜欢阿尔弗雷德，但……菲利普叔叔不一样，他是韦恩家族的人，不该被那样对待。”  
“我懂，布鲁斯，那是你的家庭事务，”克拉克小心地把手抽走，从床上坐起来，布鲁斯仍然懒洋洋地维持着躺姿，半闭着眼睛，“我现在就得出发了，今天还不止这一件事——我得去宣读佐德的判决。”  
“唉，罗尔是不是前天已经被处决了？要是他知道总有一天会是这个结局，他还会让罗尔去接近詹姆斯吗——我是说，那可是他的儿子啊。”  
“布鲁斯，你应该知道，不是所有人都配做父母的……”克拉克拉开了一层窗帘，让一些阳光透进来，打在布鲁斯身上，他走到恋人身边蹲下，把脸贴近那鼓起的腹部，“我没有经验，但我会把我最好的留给它，留给你……我希望我们的孩子以后不要活在王权的阴霾下……”  
“我还是会让他学会驾驭他的身份，有时候弱小也是一种罪过，克拉克，”布鲁斯看着克拉克在他的手上留下又一个虔诚的吻，他的眼中闪过了一丝温情，“好了，快去做你该做的，别磨蹭了。”  
年轻的爵士站起身来，愉快地应了一声，就大步离开了。布鲁斯转过脸来望着那个背影，脸上浮现出了一丝微笑——诚然，这也不在他的计划之内，虽然更早地预感到什么，但他也对此毫无准备，克拉克更是慌了手脚，甚至还犹豫地问他是否真的决定要生下孩子。  
“布鲁斯，我今天也去给菲利普送了些吃用，”年轻的将军那时抓住了他的手，布鲁斯感觉到那只手上甚至都紧张得出了汗，“他们说叔叔已经怀了六个月了，几乎每天晚上都会被噩梦惊醒，他们说……菲利普甚至不能自己控制小便，他的囚室里也总是传来他的哭声，我怕……生育一定是很辛苦的事，我不希望你那么辛苦。”  
“但我想要这个孩子，它是我们的骨肉，它会继承我们最好的一面，克拉克。”布鲁斯在回答时甚至感觉有一点可笑，因为连他自己都对此很紧张，却还在假装勇敢地安慰自己年轻的伴侣——噢，见鬼，那时候他们甚至不知道Alpha的关系会不会合法化呢。

“该交班了。”  
侍卫理查德走到王后的寝宫门口，准备换下上一班的侍卫，这几乎是宫里最枯燥乏味的工作，但也是最安稳的，对侍卫们来说，偶尔去酒会上，遇到一些令人心摇目荡的Omega，或许还能有一夜迤逦，便是生活中唯一的乐趣所在了。  
“嗨，理查德，我终于可以歇歇脚了……”门口的侍卫打了个哈欠，终于露出了一丝倦意，“你来得正好，王后殿下刚刚哭了很久，现在才安静下来没多久。”  
“为什么？他不是王后吗？我是说……我听说他近日才被正名，还有传言说，他好像本来免不了一死的，如此不是十分幸运吗？”  
“噢，得了，我想说不定正因为他是王后殿下，”侍卫耸耸肩膀，脸上还带着几分隐约的怜悯表情，“你可别觉得这是什么好运气，而且听说菲利普殿下……是个Alpha。”  
理查德似懂非懂地点点头，换下了侍卫的岗，他虽然已经28岁，但是也是初来乍到。他几乎在战场上度过了十年，在风雨中做了十年的旗手，这让他的虎口上都布满了老茧，如今他终于离开了战场，可以在这里做侍卫，生活纵然枯燥无味，却也比血腥厮杀强得多。  
在寝宫的床上瘫坐的菲利普小声地啜泣了几下，他隐约地听见了门外侍卫的谈话，这再一次提醒了他，他不过是个苟且偷生的，被玷污的人。更糟糕的是，现在连他也似乎不再了解自己的身体，自打他的女儿出生。这具身体就好像坏掉一般，只有靠被插后面才能获得快感——也许他在某种意义上已经变成了Omega，就要这样不伦不类地继续苟活了。  
詹姆斯向来是个始乱终弃的人。他知道这个男人在他怀孕时不知道和多少人上过床，可他没资格，更没权利提出疑问。就在前天他还在狱中，王去了他的囚室，拽着他的头发，强迫他观看罗尔的行刑……那天他又尿了，本来在生育之后就不是很容易控制的膀胱在那一刻更是不争气了，他满耳都是詹姆斯鄙夷的笑声，而詹姆斯危险的警告还回荡在他的脑海。  
“看见了吗，这是背叛我的下场。”  
男人又深吸了一口气，暂时从思绪中脱身。他解开了上衣的两排扣子，让他鼓胀得不成比例的胸暂且先放松一下——他的胸因为乳汁分泌而变长，下垂，乳晕也几乎成了黑色，但偏偏就是乳头仍然不争气地塌陷着，害得他没法亲自哺乳。  
他把目光投向床边的摇篮，那里正睡着安静的小玛格丽特——他的天使，他这些天来唯一的慰藉……每次他看到她恬静的睡容，就会忍不住心生愧疚，自责一开始自己的心猿意马，甚至偷偷期望着孩子夭折。现在看来实在是愚蠢至极，女孩是唯一能让他支离破碎的内心暂时宁静下来的人了。  
他可爱的小姑娘。  
菲利普慢慢走到摇篮前，仔细端详着他的孩子，伸手轻轻摇着摇篮。女孩醒了，笑眯眯地伸出她肉嘟嘟的小手，这可太可爱了，甚至让这个憔悴又心碎的男人破涕为笑，流下一滴不那么苦涩的泪水。  
“我的女儿，你真好看啊。”  
“吾王！”  
门外侍卫的声音传入了菲利普的耳朵，这下可不得了了，男人的手马上就颤抖起来，他停下了摇篮，竖起耳朵来，浑身都绷紧了。但这似乎是多此一举，很快他听见了內侍们向王行礼，一个內侍走进来毕恭毕敬地通告，男人便暗暗地抿紧了嘴唇。  
“吾王。”  
他一看到詹姆斯大步走进来，就向那人行礼——那个Alpha，他的Alpha，彻底让他臣服，让他跪拜，让他每每只闻其名都会战栗的Alpha，他的主人。现在王仅仅与他几步之遥，而內侍们也都识趣地退下了。  
菲利普抓紧了他的衣角，眼下他身上的衣服松垮垮的，还敞着怀，他的一对不成比例的双乳就从那里钻出来。可怜的王后试图弓起背，让那对奶子看起来不那么明显，然而他心里也清楚得很，他的王大约正为此而来，显然不会就这样离开。  
“过来，靠近些，”詹姆斯的声音不容置疑地传来，就在他几步之遥处炸响，“你在怕什么，动作快点，像个王后的样子。”  
菲利普站起身来，知道自己无路可退，他垂下眼帘，又显示出一副乖顺的样子——他总是如此向詹姆斯示弱，有时王会接受这样的示弱，便不会过于暴戾，而多数时候，王好像会变得更加性致勃勃。他微微低着头，走到王的面前，又一次跪地行礼。  
“站起来，伶俐点儿！你知道我要干什么。”  
可怜的菲利普，现在他的内心都在战栗了，但他除了表示绝对的顺服也别无他法。他站起身来，脱掉上衣，在詹姆斯一把抓上他膨胀的乳房时闭了眼睛——没有人能听见他无声的叹息，也不会有人在意的这些。  
“把衣服全都脱光，婊子。”  
菲利普有些惊惧地望着他的王，他知道他没得选，只能如詹姆斯所说，做个温顺的婊子，乖乖脱了自己剩下的衣物，把本来就遍布伤痕的身体暴露给他的主人。  
伤痕，詹姆斯的牙印，詹姆斯的掐痕，吻痕，殴打的淤青，抽痕……

克拉克从坎多高塔离开，前往菲利普的寝宫。如今他有一个很重要的任务，就是代替布鲁斯来看望这位可怜的叔叔，这是他信誓旦旦地承诺给布鲁斯的，绝不会因为任何事食言……即使去宣读佐德的审判真的破坏了他的好心情。  
那人就坐在囚室的地板上，一见他来，就仿佛末日降临一般:“我……我是不是，将要接受审讯？”  
“不，你将被释放，”克拉克沉默了一会儿，因为他看到了佐德忍不住惊喜的那张脸——那在他看来是如此丑恶，就在前天，这个囚徒才失去了亲生儿子，“但你已经失去了王的信任，所以你将被剥夺爵位，逐出宫殿，永远不得回来。”  
“啊……”佐德短暂地犹豫了一下，他抬起头，脸上的笑容尚未退去，“我可以保留我的伯爵身份吗？”  
克拉克感觉有什么东西在他的脑中爆炸了，暴怒像成吨的火药一样，在他的胸中，几乎要喷薄而出——他突然猛地抓住佐德的衣领。这世界上怎么有如此冷酷无情之人？他知道罗尔虽然背着王有了情夫，但毕竟一开始也是佐德一直为了地位和权力要罗尔去接近詹姆斯，一个为了地位和权力能牺牲子女幸福的人，他是绝不可能瞧得起的。  
“你看到你的儿子行刑了吗？你看到他受苦了吗？他在刑场上被吓得失禁了，这就是你要的一切吗？他为你换来的，权力，地位——告诉我，你不会觉得这一切都值得吧？”  
佐德只是一言不发地瞪着他，那眼神里还写满恐惧。极少有人见过克拉克发怒，这位忠实的骑士即使在荣升公爵之后也未曾公开地对任何人大动肝火，这也是阿尔戈公爵从来没被任何朝廷势力看做威胁的原因。  
要是换做往常，克拉克也最多会真心地瞧不起佐德，可现如今一切都不一样了，他也将要为人父，终于体会到了某些非同寻常的心境……  
克拉克暂时收拾了心情，加快脚步往宫门走去，他带了些水果和点心过来，却在门外停下来——他听到了寝宫内传出的阵阵不堪入耳的咒骂，时而夹杂着响亮的抽打声和低声的哭泣。年轻的将军皱皱眉头，注意到门口一丝不苟地站着的理查德。  
“王是几时来的？”  
“公爵大人……陛下大概来了有一个半钟头了，”理查德沉默了一会儿，这位旗手这下终于理解了所谓的宫廷生活，竟也有些暗暗地同情起这位新晋王后来，“王后他也……哭了有快一个钟头了。”  
克拉克于是又把目光转向了大门，很快菲利普断断续续的哭泣就变成了零碎的喘息和呻吟，时不时还有痛呼传来。王的声音变得高亢而充满情欲，连门口的侍卫都忍不住低了头望着自己的脚趾。  
“啊……吾王……饶过我……求您……”  
菲利普痛苦的求饶马上就被王高亢的声音盖过，接下来又是响亮的巴掌声和王后令人不忍的哭声……隐约之间，克拉克听到了詹姆斯的说话声:“再给我生一个我就饶了你。”年轻的爵士暗暗地叹息着，不久就看到詹姆斯整顿了衣冠，神清气爽地走出来。  
“吾王。”他向詹姆斯行礼，而王似乎也心情不错，走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“克拉克，布鲁斯也快要生了吧？”  
“是的，吾王……我妻子正在家中休养，封地事务暂时委托了阿尔弗雷德来处理。”  
“很好，等他恢复过来，我希望他掌管财务——这两年的岁入很差，外交和战争又开支太大……我听说他在这方面很有能力，这是真的吗？”  
“是的，吾王……我会尽快告诉他。”  
“你是个幸运儿，克拉克。”詹姆斯笑了笑，从克拉克面前走过。  
“吾王。”  
克拉克在王离开时最后行了个礼，站岗的理查德便向门内喊道:“內侍？麻烦告诉王后，阿尔戈公爵大人求见。”  
寝宫内的零碎哭泣声便很快就停下了，片刻之后，菲利普还带着一点哭腔的声音传出来:“叫他进来。”

克拉克在离开寝宫时思忖着该如何告诉布鲁斯他看到的景象。要是布鲁斯知道了入宫之后菲利普的生活没有哪怕好上一点点，会怎么想？年轻的公爵眼前仍然挥之不去那个孱弱的男人满眼的泪痕，红肿的眼皮，已经掺杂着一些白发的栗色头发，还有那些露出来的淤青和擦伤，那肿起的脸颊，那些仍然留在胸口的狰狞抓痕……他想，他是有义务忠于他的王，但他却再也无法真心地尊敬这个暴虐的君主了。  
TBC


	6. 无妄之灾

布鲁斯从他安稳的睡梦中醒来，感觉到被窝里的响动——他转过头来，果然看到三岁的小达米安挤到了两个人中间。男人慵懒地别过头去，似乎还尚未睡够:“达米安，回你自己的床上去。”  
小男孩没有应答，只是片刻，一只温暖的臂膀就把床上的父子一并拢在怀里。布鲁斯望着那条熟悉的手臂，并未再追究调皮的儿子的撒娇行为，又安心地闭了眼。但这片刻的宁静似乎维持不久，床边的摇篮里传来了孩子的哭声，使得这位再度为人父的男人又绷紧身体，睁开眼睛。  
“她可真是准时啊。”  
布鲁斯仍然赖在床上，只消片刻的功夫，他就如约地感觉到乳房开始胀痛，幸运的是这一次他不需要再要克拉克费尽心思地挤奶，他的乳头终于因为又一次生育变得像omega那样，能够被嗷嗷待哺的婴儿含在嘴里。  
“她该到断奶的年纪了，布鲁斯。”  
“我想你说得对，但至少今天，她还得吃我的奶，至少今天……”男人终于从床上爬起来，他鼓胀的胸也随着动作摇晃了几下，布鲁斯把摇篮里的小女孩抱起来，让她含住了自己的奶头，“维多利亚的力气真大，而且已经学会咬人了。”  
“你听起来好像还挺高兴？我还记得上一次你抱怨达米安的牙齿尖厉呢。”  
“但同时说明他们很健康。”  
布鲁斯坐回到床上，全神贯注地看着他的女儿。这个孩子来得并非意外，克拉克犹豫一段时间后还是答应了他，于是不久后他便又怀孕了，克拉克看起来不再像一个慌了手脚的新手爸爸，但却也担心着一切——布鲁斯的理解那种担心，幸运的是他们一切平安，而且布鲁斯并没有耽搁自己的一些事务，国王空虚的国库糟糕的支出情况终于有所好转，一切暂时间都安静下来。  
除了……菲利普·韦恩，他仍然是王后，并且在不久前才诞下了另一位公主。克拉克终归还是瞒不过他，很快他就知道了叔叔在宫中的境遇，可惜的是这次无论他怎么尝试也没办法给菲利普新的慰藉，后来每次他去拜访菲利普，总是能看到王后红肿的眼睛里十分的绝望。  
而最近情况甚至更糟糕了，王后似乎被禁止任何人访问已经有一两个月，事务也全都仅仅由內侍们负责，仿佛才生下了二公主就再也没了消息，布鲁斯只听说了些口风，似乎王后罹患了什么重病，只能卧床不起。  
“今天我们得去参与王的商讨，看起来詹姆斯正急于从朝圣处搜回些资金，虽然我已经削减了一些不必要的开支，但看起来我们仍然入不敷出——我听说查抄各地的朝圣处是卢瑟的建议。”  
“我不喜欢那个人，我是说，莱克斯·卢瑟，我觉得他是在滥用王给他的权力。布鲁斯，我不信拉奥，可我也讨厌巧取豪夺……而且听说中部的贫困农民们还要靠朝圣所的救济生活。”  
“我想建议詹姆斯至少别增加他们的税收……但我想对于查抄朝圣所的事情，你我都很难劝说他。”  
“也许我们需要等一段时间，布鲁斯……眼下我们结束了很多战争，那些开支不出意外会节省下来。我知道他们都讨厌詹姆斯阴晴不定的脾气和反复无常的想法，但看上去今年内我们仍然可以达成两个新的合约。”  
“最好是这样，”布鲁斯叹息着，见小女孩已经吃饱喝足，趴在他的胸口咯咯地笑，便小心地下床，把婴儿重新放回她温暖安全的小床，“我们发起了太多没有意义的战争。”  
“是的，如果有什么会让我今天觉得并不为我的身份感到有信念的话……那些毫无意义的战争一定算是，布鲁斯，你说，谁不想要安安静静地待在温暖的家里，免受战场的厮杀之苦呢？可王要我掌管军队，我的责任就是厮杀。”  
“那么，但愿这次我们能做些更好的，”布鲁斯整饬干净，望见克拉克也开始整理衣装，便走过去为克拉克拉平了一道衣褶，“我见过很多士兵，他们在战场后讨论着他们的牲畜和喜欢的人，或者是家人，战争把他们都变成了流浪者。”  
“是的，但愿……而且这次我们得和詹姆斯商量一下，医生的问题……”克拉克望着伴侣眼中惊异的神色，犹豫道，“这是昨天的事，是一个叫理查德的宫门侍卫来找我，说王后现在的情况非常危险，似乎是产褥热——你知道的，先代王后就是患了产褥热去世的，理查德说王后希望能够得到好一些的照顾，就求他来找我传些话给你。”

菲利普从噩梦中再次惊醒。他的四肢像是泡在冰水里那般冰冷到麻木，却偏偏发热到满身都是冷汗，他艰难地吞咽了一口所剩无几的口水，才用嘶哑的声音说道:“內侍？有人吗？来人……”  
房间里的一片死寂给了他回答，显然，没有哪个內侍愿意整天在这个晦气的房间里待着，服侍他这么个半废人。可怜的王后以手掩面，却不能控制住滚滚热泪，他想，下次要是能偷走医生带来的刀子，给自己个痛快就好了。  
他哽咽到渐渐说不出话来，仅仅是偶尔的痛哭就会让他头晕目眩，更糟糕的是他连新生的凯瑟琳都见不到，孩子才稳定下来就被王差人带走，把他的一切哭求都抛在身后，也不许别人来访问他。  
“殿下，內侍现在不在，请再等等，我马上就去找……”  
年轻侍卫的声音从门外传来了，听起来铆足了劲，生怕他听不见似的。菲利普哽咽着，仍然难以控制这突然到来的情绪，他想，他现在已经没什么奢望了，哪怕是詹姆斯稍微关心他一句，或者答应他让他看一眼凯瑟琳，他都可能卑微地拼命活下来……可眼下，就连这一点点希望都没有了。  
床单和被子都被他的冷汗浸湿，眼下菲利普又几乎要脱水了，饥渴让他重新焕发了求生的本能，水杯就近在咫尺，可惜他连下来走路的力气都没有，只能眼巴巴地望着它。  
可惜刚刚的侍卫跑得太快了，他便暗暗地怨起年轻人的毛手毛脚起来。那个声音他认识，那个侍卫在这里站了三年多了，好像是叫理查德，是个挺讨內侍们喜欢的小伙子。看上去是个忠厚老实的人，可惜就是实在粗心大意，甚至还贸然闯进过他的寝宫。  
那天也是无数个寻常的某一天，詹姆斯在白日里突然造访，并且在他身上又留下了若干屈辱的伤痕。年轻的王喜欢各种新奇的玩法，逼着他顺从，却还是不肯放过他，求饶只会让詹姆斯变本加厉地折磨他，反抗就更糟糕，他渐渐学会了温顺，可惜这该死的眼泪永远也不会干涸，而王就喜欢看他流泪。  
他开始变得歇斯底里，他想，或许他只能任凭詹姆斯羞辱，打骂，强奸，但他怎么说也是王后……是公主唯一的母亲。于是那天也仍旧一如平常，他开始摔一切视野之内的东西，把怒火发泄在目之所及之处——在詹姆斯扬长而去之后，他变得像个疯子一样，直到內侍们都远远地躲开，暂时离开他的房间。  
当一切安静下来，怒火就变成了眼泪，他浑浑噩噩地哽咽着，尚且还赤裸着身体就爬回他的床，把身体藏在那温暖的鹅绒被下面，获取一点点可怜的安全感……他不记得他断断续续地哽咽了多久，直到一个声音在他的房间里炸响。  
“王后殿下，有什么是我可以帮您的？”  
他于错愕间猛地抬头，本能地抓起被子想遮住自己遍布淤青和咬痕的上半身，却手忙脚乱地抓了个空，只好伸手挡着自己的两个因为哺乳和虐待而下垂的乳房，摆出生气的样子。  
这个毛躁的守门侍卫显然也意识到了自己的僭越，倒是马上伶俐地跪下来，低着头道:“王后殿下，请您原谅我的愚钝无知，我听您情绪不好，內侍们都出去了，您叫了他们两次，我以为您需要下人帮忙，实在不是有意冒犯您的。”  
菲利普愣了一会儿，因为他已经太久没有听谁诚心诚意，毕恭毕敬地对他说话了，连他自己也早就不把尊严当一回事……那些敬语现在听来倒反而有几分奇怪了。  
“你退下吧，我就当这件事没发生过——下次当心些宫里的规矩。”他说着，也莫名其妙地冷静下来，刚刚灼烧在胸中的愤怒和悲伤好像都不在了，他想或许被一个陌生人看到自己那般不堪的模样是太过惊吓的事，以至于自己都暂时忘了悲愤。  
“殿下，瓦斯洛公爵来访！”  
门外侍卫的声音来得突然，一下子把他从纷乱的思绪中拉了回来，使菲利普于惊愕中停止了流泪，瞪大红肿的双眼:“进来！”男人甚至顾不上声音里的哭腔，努力提高些音量，“进来吧，布鲁斯，要是你的话，就不必多礼。”  
开门声和脚步声于是相继响起，王后暂且隐去了他惨淡的情绪，他竭力想从床上坐起，却因为力不从心而放弃。他的侄儿看起来过得相当不错，看上去受到了很仔细的照顾，从外表上亦看不出这和他一样是已经生育过两个孩子的人。  
“看来传言是真的。叔叔，他怎能这么对你？”瓦斯洛公爵一进门就被眼前的景象惊呆了，他尚且年轻的脸上露出了不可置信和愤怒的神色，“克拉克说昨天他才得知您好像患了产褥热，王没有给您安排医生吗？”  
“啊，我正想问你，布鲁斯……是王同意让你来看我吗？我已经有快两个月……无人来见……”可怜的王后尽力隐藏了他的悲哀神色，在布鲁斯的帮助下才坐起来软软地靠在枕头上，“哎，不提也罢……我的事情，没什么好谈的……你近来过得如何？我听说你给小孩起名叫维多利亚？”  
“嗯，是的……”布鲁斯在床边坐下，环顾四周，“这是怎么一回事啊？怎么这里冷冷清清，连个內侍的影子也见不到？您病成这样，总得有人照顾才是啊。”  
“那也不重要了，布鲁斯，谁愿意照顾我这将死之人？”菲利普啜泣了两声，伸出手抚平了被角，“你来得正好，我方才烧得厉害，现在干渴难忍……下人们都嫌恶我这哭哭啼啼的丑态，大概又借口离开了，水杯……就在那个柜子上，我记得里面还有水。”  
“稍等片刻，我再加些温热的水进去，”布鲁斯拿着杯子往门口走去，示意了门口的侍卫去接些温热的水来，才折回到菲利普身边，“您说得这是什么丧气话？谁说了您这病必死无疑？我才要到了王的许可，他也答应我带瓦斯洛最好的医生来治您的病，克拉克也差了他最好的医生一道来帮忙。”  
“他是个好人，布鲁斯，我后悔辱骂他，”菲利普垂下眼帘，面露愧色，“我不知道该怎么说，布鲁斯，我不奢求你原谅我，但……”  
“您说哪儿的话，我想那就算是您想尽您的义务罢了，况且你也不了解他，别怕，这应该不是拉奥会厌恶的事情，您受了太多苦了，我不相信拉奥若是存在，不会理解您的苦衷。”

布鲁斯心事重重地回家了，但凡是良心未泯的人，见了那样凄惨的境况都很难不为之动容。算起来他也不过只有两三个月的时间没能访问菲利普，没想到叔叔竟憔悴成那个样子，他留意私下问了侍卫王后的境况，才知道原来他可怜的菲利普叔叔几乎每天都要以泪洗面。  
菲利普说着王的新情夫，却好像谈什么寻常故事一般，那令他暗暗攥紧了拳头。幸好随行的两位医生在检查了叔叔的身体状况之后说尚且因为菲利普原本的基础不错，还有些挽回的余地……可怜的菲利普，就算是他这样的无神论者，也要忍不住对那人说一句神会怜悯他。  
王后的病确实很严重，也因为折磨和抑郁不再分泌乳汁，更糟糕的是，他见不到自己才两个月大的女儿——据说凯瑟琳正被奶妈代为照顾，布鲁斯知道詹姆斯唯一重视的大概只有自己的两个后代，连已经三岁半的玛格丽特也不被允许看望母亲，这是何等的残忍！  
克拉克听着他的描述，亦面露不忍，想来就算曾经是王最亲密的朋友，他也终究无法想象如此的冷酷绝情。年轻的将军也同样攥紧了拳头，陷入苦恼……没有人知道未来还会有多残酷的生活等着菲利普，布鲁斯只知道他可怜的叔叔此刻卑微得如同一根任人踩踏的稻草，但凡有一人不忍而授以恻隐的善意，似乎都足够让他顶着所有的屈辱苟活下来。  
“这是韦恩家族的事务，”布鲁斯皱紧了眉头，“他是菲利普·韦恩，他值得有韦恩家族最基本的尊严，克拉克，要知道最终他也是要埋葬在韦恩的墓园，在那里安息的，没有谁曾经如此亵渎一个韦恩，就算是王也……”  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……所以我们得想办法给他最好的，期望以后能至少让他带着尊严离开，我知道，你常常说菲利普是最在乎这些的，正因为如此我们得更加小心——卢瑟是个野心家，他竟然还想使唤我，可眼下王让他做掌玺大臣，要是我们不想办法得到王更多的青睐，就没法给菲利普争取更好的……你知道那家伙是个极端的反拉奥者，他最瞧不起菲利普这样的信徒了。”

时近傍晚，理查德仍旧一动不动地站在寝宫门外，替班的老友是个有些懒散的人，向来都会因为打牌游戏或者和某个Omega鬼混而姗姗来迟，但他并不讨厌这样。自打今天瓦斯洛公爵来看望了他的叔叔之后，寝宫里就比往常安静得多了，內侍们也开始继续服侍他们病殃殃的主人——这就对了，他们得做他们的分内事。  
和Omega翻云覆雨这种事，算起来也已经有快两年没再做了，自从他那天冒冒失失地闯进王后的寝宫，就没再和任何一个青春美好的男女约会过。有时这个忠实的门卫会怀疑是不是拉奥故意惩罚他，叫他偏偏对自己永远也配不上的高贵之人念念不忘……  
连春梦里都是王后，以至于这个尚且年轻的旗手每每醒来都要暗暗自责一番，竟对那不容亵渎之人产生如此糟糕的想法，那是万万不符合他的身份的。可也有时，尤其是当国王造访这里时，他听着寝宫里凄惨又支离破碎的哭声和呻吟声，却感到心在隐隐作痛——如果教他做王，他一定会把这世界上最好的东西献给菲利普，因为那人值得最好的。  
一个52岁的男人，竟然夺走了年轻Alpha的心，更糟糕的是他不敢哪怕觊觎一下那位佳人，这实在是太荒唐，几乎是拉奥跟他开过的最残忍的玩笑——甚至比在战场上死在他身边的挚友更糟糕。  
但今天，他似乎可以暂时安下心来。如果说他有哪件事必将永不后悔，那必然是假借菲利普的名义求助于克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩，那是他能想到的，唯一能帮到菲利普的人了。  
这样静谧的夜晚，是他宁愿冒着欺瞒罪的危险也要如此的原因。  
TBC


	7. 禁忌

年轻的侍卫目光在寝宫门外的花坛上游弋着，时值盛夏，天气炎热，寝宫门前的景致也开始变得生动又色彩鲜明。可惜此时理查德的心思并不在盛开的鲜花或者是时不时经过的贵族们的身上，事实上这美好的景致反而让他心情更加焦躁——鉴于寝宫内断断续续的痛苦呻吟声已经持续了很久。  
王后病愈后，詹姆斯来过一次，菲利普似乎努力反抗，但这惹怒了他的王，现在可怜的王后正受到惩罚的禁闭，连欲望也不得疏解——詹姆斯差人没收了王后所有的性玩具，又调走了那些更体贴的內侍，只为王后提供吃用。  
看来詹姆斯并不想轻易放过他，在那之后又光顾过寝宫几次，可每次都只是单纯地找茬，好对本来已经处境凄惨的王后拳打脚踢，发泄怒火。理查德听说近来王的政事不顺，连续失去了好几次与别国签订合约的机会，但这却害苦了毫无还手之力的王后。  
年轻的侍卫手心渐渐沁出了汗水，宫门内零碎的呻吟和啜泣愈发令人感到揪心，促使这位久经沙场都未曾心软的卫兵提高了他的音量:“王后殿下？您需要什么帮助吗？或许我能帮您些什么？”  
寝宫内的声音戛然而止，理查德紧张地攥着拳头，犹豫着刚刚的话是否有些冒犯，但很快又被带着哭腔的回答声打断了思绪:“进来吧……帮我打些水来。”  
理查德便松了口气，整顿了一下衣褶才打开了寝宫的门——此时的寝宫里冷冷清清，和宫门外聒噪的鸟鸣与红花绿叶完全相反，空气里还弥漫着一股干涸的，夹杂着臭味的血腥气味，眼尖的侍卫一眼就看到王后染血的衣服被随手扔在地上，似乎是要送去洗却不慎掉落。  
他向半躺在床上的王后行礼，然后才走到王后的床柜边——水杯就在上面，眼下他的任务就是拿着水杯去给王后接些温水来，但王后那只瘦削的手突然抓住了他的手腕。  
理查德被吓了一跳，勉强保持了不动声色，他转过头，正与王后那双蓝色的眸子相对。那双眼里还带着血丝，可是丝毫不影响主人的精致，可他这个宫门侍卫，从未近距离看过那双眼睛，那双让人不由自主地感到悲伤的眼睛……  
“殿下，您……”  
理查德的话被堵在了嘴里，这年轻的侍卫因为一切都发生得太快，完全没反应过来。他的脑中仍然在重复着未说完的话，他记得他是想问可怜的王后是不是还有什么吩咐，可……他没想到那双手上还有这么大的力气，能突然死死搂住他的脖子，他下意识地弯下腰，王后那微冷的唇紧紧地贴着他，他也松开了齿关，让王后的舌头伸进来。  
他知道这是必死无疑的罪过，但此时他失去了思考能力。他闻到王后身上淡淡的血味，但被某种芳香剂掩盖，但在那甜美的修饰之下，王后的信息素，通过交缠的舌头，传递给他，那味道他这辈子都忘不了，像是苦杏仁味儿，虽然竭力地甜美却无法掩饰住它味苦的本质。  
菲利普沉沦在温柔的吻里，他的身体已经在多日的煎熬中濒临崩溃，有时他甚至期望哪怕是王又来在他这不堪入目的肉体上一泄其欲，那也总好过这惩罚式的禁闭。可最近詹姆斯似乎单独喜欢对他拳打脚踢，单纯地要他受皮肉之苦，残忍地让他抱着希望跪在那人面前，却每次都用失望和伤痕搪塞他。  
他想要爱抚，就算是有点粗暴地强奸也行，他需要那些来麻痹他的痛苦，让他好歹活下去——他还是想看着凯瑟琳长大，至少撑到那孩子三岁，他的孩子们……两个可爱的女儿，他唯一放心不下的。  
但这是在偷情，这是在背叛詹姆斯。可他却不是因为害怕而浑身颤抖，这实在出乎意料，但却也果真没辜负了他的渴盼。那个理查德，那个粗心大意但恭恭敬敬的小伙子，果真不嫌弃他这浑身的毛病和被玷污的身体，也许能和王后一夜风流是听起来很刺激，他乐意为此被侍卫敲诈一笔——事情都是这样的吧，各取所需之后，便可以成为秘密，就一次……之后便重新是陌生人。  
换他再年轻一点的时候，他会觉得自己这是疯了才会这么想。他张开双臂，让理查德脱去了自己的衣衫，他的脸上露出了久违的笑容，多年以来他都是如此被人轻贱，但他知道这个死心眼儿的侍卫不会，他只会望着自己遍布淤青，瘦骨嶙峋的身体，露出惊叹又向往的表情。  
他躺下了，还张开双腿，在那一瞬间他有些鄙夷地想着，看来詹姆斯也没说错，自己正是个欲求不满的婊子，巴不得被别人践踏。  
理查德正在呼吸急促地脱衣服，他从王后那双令人悲伤的眼睛里望见了欲望的影子，他感到仿佛有人用针猛地刺了一下自己的心脏，于是他暂缓了动作，认真地凝视那张憔悴却精致的脸:“殿下，原谅我的冒犯。”  
“我原谅你，”菲利普愣了一下，似乎是没想到这年轻耿直的侍卫会说这话，“我想要，是我想要的，你要多少钱？你想要什么别的？我都可以给你。”  
“不，我怎么敢如此卑劣，我该感到惶恐，殿下……”年轻的侍卫脱光了衣服，而他尊贵的殿下正躺在床上，瞪大了双眼盯着他的私密处。理查德的脸上竟泛起一丝红晕来，他爬上了王后柔软的床垫，碰到了那微微发凉的四肢，跪在王后打开的双腿间。  
菲利普闭了眼，他的私处已经奇痒难忍，甚至分泌出水，此刻他只渴盼着，渴盼着这个年轻的，更有活力的，也更尊敬他的侍卫进入他的身体，但他却先感觉到了近在咫尺的鼻息和理查德火热的手掌:“殿下，您喜欢什么姿势？”  
这使得王后一下子睁开眼睛，羞得耳朵发烧起来。真奇怪啊，他很久都没有这种感觉了，仿佛想起初恋那般的动心，想到这里菲利普的眼睛里就溢满了泪水:“嗯……我容易疲倦，喜欢轻松的姿势，你看着来吧。”  
那侍卫善解人意地扯过了鹅绒被盖住他们赤裸的躯体，减轻了他的羞耻和不安。一根手指小心翼翼地在他的私处打转，撑开他早就等候多时的括约肌，在慢慢伸进来时让他感觉到了那上面的老茧，菲利普猛地挺了一下身子，被刺激得勾起了脚趾。  
理查德为他认真地扩张，那只粗糙发热的手让他不知道流了多少水，他爱死了这个。虔诚的侍卫用的是最传统的传教士式进入他的身体，菲利普不禁开始好奇为何会有如此体贴的宫门侍卫，竟知道他向来不喜欢王强迫他玩的新花样。那个理查德在干他的时候还认认真真地看着他，甚至低头啄弄他的锁骨和乳头，或者轻轻吻他的唇，这简直像是做梦，对……不错，这一定是春梦，他只有在梦中才会有如此体贴的性爱。  
可那不是梦，他在真实地呻吟，真实地喘息，连Alpha刚刚进入时轻微的痛感都是货真价实的。理查德与他交换着热吻，那是陌生的信息素，像烈酒的气味，让他沉醉，覆盖了他身上血和苦杏仁的气味。那个人轻轻啃咬他的每一寸皮肤，但不在上面留下任何痕迹，那个人温柔地顺着他的呼吸节奏干他，轻轻擦过他的快感点，他迷失在这难得的温柔里，迷失在那强壮温暖的臂膀里……  
他遗憾地想，可惜只有这一次，只有这一夜。

年轻的侍卫满头大汗地松了口气，为王后扯上了被角，不舍地看了一眼那安静的睡容——他一定有很久都没有安睡过了吧？每次理查德值夜时都会听到王后从夜晚的噩梦中惊呼着醒来，接下来就是断断续续的啜泣声，几乎每晚，他不幸的殿下都要受噩梦折磨，或是身体不适，难以睡一个完整的觉。  
他在成结之前从菲利普的身体里退了出来，本想再次向王后道歉，请他原谅自己的冒犯，却发现王后已经安静地睡着了。也许菲利普是太累了，这悲苦的宫廷生活根本没有个尽头，也没有人能明白王后心里的悲苦……理查德小心地用温水毛巾给王后清洁身体，重新为他涂好芳香剂，而王后也的确是太累了，甚至都没有醒来。  
王后那些销魂的呻吟和娇喘仍然在年轻的侍卫眼前挥之不去，他做梦也不敢奢求这个，他想这是过于僭越了，他的春梦居然就如此成真了。可那男人身上的痕迹让他心痛，那位殿下，两位公主的母亲，本来该过着受千万人尊敬的生活，可那身上的淤青，那些拳打脚踢，暴力啃咬造成的伤痕，密密麻麻的，教他看了只会心痛。他甚至看到了王后的腺体，那上面是王留下的，永远的印记，残忍而丑陋。他知道那是菲利普的屈辱——谁看了不感到于心不忍？  
他望着王后床柜上摆着的一盒药油，动了一念妄想:若是殿下不嫌弃他卑微，他愿意给菲利普涂一辈子的药油，就算要活在王的阴霾下，只要王后需要……  
年轻的旗手用他温暖的大手捂热了王后冰冷的手之后，才小心翼翼地回到他的岗位，这件事会永远烂在他心里，不对任何人提起。

布鲁斯望着他全神贯注的小男孩，嘴角露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。此时的小达米安正拿着一把迷你的弓箭，一丝不苟地站在他的小箭靶前。小男孩似乎一开始行动自如就很喜欢弓箭，布鲁斯也对此稍加留意。  
“你需要做的，就是轻轻捏住箭尾——千万别太用力，把弓拉满，然后……放开。”  
达米安射出一箭，可惜却完全脱了靶，掉在地上。小男孩发出了失望的叹气声，这已经不是他第一次失败了:“父亲，我射不中的。”  
“不，达米安，你会做到的。”克拉克的声音吸引了孩子的注意，达米安回过头，看到平日里最能纵容他撒娇的爸爸正朝他走过来，便丢下弓箭，张开双臂扑到那个人怀里，然后不出所料地被男人有力的双臂抱起。  
“克拉克，卢瑟和你说了什么？”  
“啊，达米安，去看看你妹妹去，”男人把孩子放在地上，轻声耳语着把男孩打发走，才又站起来，习惯性地拉过布鲁斯的一只手亲吻了一下，“他在试探我，卢瑟这个人向来不在意冲撞别人的底线，他可能只需要磨得我们失去耐心，敷衍了事。”  
“你呢？”  
“我问他为什么不把所有没收的朝圣所财产都计入账目，他看起来很惊讶——他可真会伪装，可惜他骗不过我。”克拉克两手环抱，不屑地说。  
“你还不如说他骗不过我，”布鲁斯半嘲讽地望着克拉克，挑了挑眉毛，“但我只掌握了单一的疑似证据，你最好下次别这么冒失，打草惊蛇可不好。”  
“我没考虑到这儿，是我太不谨慎了，”克拉克吻着爱人的手，他知道布鲁斯最吃不消这些略微带了撒娇意味的道歉了，“对了，我们今天去看望菲利普叔叔吧，我们有一阵子没去看王后殿下了，今天我对王提起，才听到詹姆斯松了口，说正要解除王后的禁闭惩罚，我们可以过去看他了。”  
“唉，我叔叔好不容易才死里逃生，摆脱了产褥热，真是家门不幸，王连一天的舒坦日子都不愿给他，我只但愿他近来没有新的疾病，好少些折磨。”  
“有我们关照他一下，大概会的——听说王又换了新的情夫，要是相处还算愉快，就不会顾得上王后了，菲利普也许能暂时喘口气，”克拉克露出了怜悯的表情，“我知道这么说很不对，可我们实在没法对詹姆斯抱什么期望。”  
“我明白，克拉克……”布鲁斯叹息了一声，若有所思，“其实我何尝不是抱有同样的想法？我从未见过对伴侣如此暴虐之人，他怎么完全不像先王那般忠诚？”  
“还是别想这么多了，只会徒增烦恼……”克拉克向前走了几步，“既然如此，我这就去拿些菲利普爱吃的水果，再带上些我的医生特别调制的药油，但愿那些能减轻他的痛苦。”  
克拉克走进自己的房间时，却看到达米安正有模有样地拿着他的剑——显然那把剑对于一个四岁的孩童来说还过于沉重，小男孩只能用上两只手，笨拙地挥舞，一边学着大人的模样发出呼喝声。放在桌子上的杯子也被撞飞，场面一时有些狼藉。  
“达米安！”男人提高音量叫住了男孩，走到他面前——利刃对于四岁的小孩来说太过危险，而告诉他们如何对待武器应该是一个父亲的职责。  
小男孩有些懵懂地抬头望着他的父亲，玩闹一般地将利刃伸过去，只听得克拉克大吼了一声，这一下可把小男孩吓了一跳。他回过神来，发现克拉克似乎被刺中了，踉跄着，连同那把剑一起，倒在了旁边的床上。  
“爸爸？”小男孩试探地呼唤着，希望他没有闯下大祸，可他的爸爸毫无反应，似乎眼睛也失去了神采，这下小男孩更担心了，“大人？”  
也许是真的闯祸了，达米安甚至不由自主地用了敬语，他紧张地舔着嘴唇，却被突然坐起来朝他大叫一声的克拉克给吓了一跳——原来这是个恶作剧，他早该知道的，克拉克常常喜欢和他开玩笑。  
“我的天，吓死我了。”  
“达米安，这可不是玩具，这是利刃，会伤人的。”克拉克温柔地把剑递给小男孩，然后看着他调皮的儿子羞愧的红晕——他应该是最幸运的人了，几乎拥有自己想要的一切。  
“是的，大人，”小男孩像模像样地说着，拿出了一个四岁孩童所有的诚意，小心翼翼地将父亲的剑收回放好，却又好像若有所思，“那么，爸爸有杀过人吗？”  
“……当然，在战场上。”克拉克愣住了，他从未遇见过这个情况，一个孩子问他这种问题——不过他想他应该有必要如实回答，就像布鲁斯说的那样，应当对孩子们尽可能地诚实。  
“杀人是什么感觉？您会害怕吗？”  
“当然不会，我并不想杀人，但当我面对敌人，我需要保护我的国家，而我的敌人也会毫不犹豫地杀了我——如果他们有机会的话。”

克拉克与布鲁斯同行，在王后的寝宫外停了下来。和之前曾经遇到过的不止一次的情形一样，这一次他们也听到了宫门里传来的打骂声和被迫的情欲呻吟，以及王后零碎的哽咽。  
于是阿尔戈公爵像往常一样把目光转向了一旁兢兢业业站岗的侍卫:“王来了多久了？”  
“大人，陛下已经来了好一阵了。”  
理查德简短地回答了公爵的话，他此刻已经心如刀绞，而且他绝不能冒险让任何人看透他的心事。王后也许只是一时需要他，但他已经不可救药地爱上了那个悲惨的男人，这让他在战场上曾经被磨砺得坚硬的心也终于为之柔软。  
他万万没想到，菲利普是如此的命途多舛，那个残暴不仁的王，专程来此，说是来告知解除王后的禁闭。但那人绝不肯放过折磨菲利普的机会，那些虐待和强迫的声音实在不堪入耳，可他却只能僵直地站在门外，黯然神伤。默默祈祷着折磨赶快过去。  
他听见那个暴君强迫王后骑在王身上主动取悦，他当然知道那些更受年轻人喜欢的姿势，可他也万分确定以菲利普的身体状况，绝对是强人所难……于是很快寝宫内又传来了王不堪入耳的咒骂和羞辱，响亮的巴掌声和菲利普被淹没在骂声里的呜咽。  
他面不改色地站着，直到王终于将怒火与兽欲都尽数发泄，两位公爵向詹姆斯行礼。他大声地朝寝宫里传话，以掩盖自己的悲伤，可终究还是不争气地流下一滴泪水。  
“嗯？你，怎么流眼泪了？”  
王的声音突然传来，理查德这才意识到原来眼下那个不容置疑之人仍然站在自己面前。  
“吾王，我的眼睛在战时落下了些小毛病，今天的阳光刺眼，风又刻薄，便有些酸痛了。”  
“今天的太阳是有些毒辣。”詹姆斯心不在焉地说着，转身离开了，却没有看见身后暗暗松了一口气的侍卫。  
TBC


	8. 无常

理查德一动不动地站在寝宫门外，像一尊雕塑。从外表上没有任何人能知道此时这个强壮而忠实的侍卫正全力竖起耳朵，试图捕捉些寝宫内的动静……詹姆斯早些时候才来过这里，寝宫内自然又是些令人心碎的哭泣和祈求，一直维持到詹姆斯神清气爽地从寝宫出来，扬长而去。  
理查德有时会想，自己确实配不上那位虽然苦难却仍然不忘了举止优雅得体的王后。菲利普生下来就是个贵族，怎么是他这种无名小卒能攀附的？倘若詹姆斯真的有一天性情大改，不再对王后拳脚相加，羞辱打骂，他一定心甘情愿地躲远些，至少不成为那人的困扰。  
事实上，王也确实似乎好了那么一阵儿，有那么一阵，詹姆斯终于想起来为自己的粗暴而道歉，而可怜的王后大概从未见过如此光景，竟也为此流泪，还信以为真。可惜詹姆斯向来不会做无意义的慈善，那暴虐的王愈发反复无常，甚至先对王后拳脚相加，之后又惺惺作态地道歉，可怜菲利普从未受过什么尊重，竟也被蒙在鼓里好长时间，精神也一天不如一天，却还是勉强抱着那些毫无意义的希望，迎接着新一轮的失望。  
理查德小心地侍奉着两位公主，希望两个孩子不要过多接触家庭的不堪。菲利普已经开始主动躲着他，而他也自然识趣，只对王后请求让自己继续照顾两位年幼的继承人，并且愿意监督7岁的玛格丽特继续练习骑射。  
只是，他仍然放心不下那人，就算那人已经因为道德的束缚而愧疚，又被暴虐的君主玩弄于股掌之中……理查德知道那并非王后的过错，菲利普所遭受的，一桩桩，一件件都是常人难受之苦。  
今天的寝宫实在安静异常，菲利普也没有像往常那样啜泣，这使得年轻侍卫的心都悬了起来——算起来今年王后已有55岁，身体和精神都因为长期的虐待而不堪一击，这样下去也实在是教人担心……  
“殿下？您需要我去叫內侍来吗？”理查德终于按捺不住，高声询问道，他想，就只是去把內侍叫来，殿下若是醒着，那也一定不会介意，若是没有应答……那他就多半得紧急通报，好让医生尽快过来了。这种事情不是没发生过，那一次王后在寝宫内突然昏厥，幸好內侍当时在场，不然……  
“……理查德？咳咳……进……进来吧，不用去找內侍，教他们在外面多透透气。”一阵沉寂之后，寝宫内的回答声让这个侍卫松了口气，他犹豫着，轻轻把手放在寝宫的门环上。  
“那我就进来了，殿下不会介意吧？”  
回答他的是菲利普轻声的咳嗽，于是侍卫勇敢地推门进来，谨慎地，小心翼翼地，甚至不发出声响，慢慢走到让他日思夜想的王后床前——他垂着头，意识到了王后还没有穿上上衣，他想，就算那身体再不堪，随便给予目光的直视也是一种冒犯。  
“理查德，你是叫理查德的……对吧？”  
“我是，殿下。”  
“原谅我脑子越来越不中用了，下人们传我几乎要得痴呆，还有人说我得了健忘症……”王后苦笑着，突然又停下来，使空气中弥漫了静默，“理查德……你能……帮我涂些药油吗？就只是，涂药油而已……”  
侍卫终于抬起了头，满眼都是惊愕:“我当然愿意……殿下，能帮您是我的荣幸。”  
侍卫于是拿起了那盒药油，终于直视了王后那惹人哀怜的目光，他轻轻地，沾了些那带着浓重气味的药油，轻轻地涂在王后额头上的擦伤处。菲利普本能地眨了几下眼睛，那些本能地警惕和紧绷却让理查德感到心碎。  
王后的头发已经白了一大半，原本只是散乱夹杂在那一头棕黄色里，而现在，仅有的几根黄发已经被稀释成了浅浅的一抹，藏在银白色的海洋里。  
那双眸子也不似几年前那般明亮，变成了灰蓝色，那目光里已经不见有半点火焰，就像王后那久已不见笑意的憔悴脸庞，每一处都令人心碎。  
王后渐渐放松了身子，让理查德为他慢慢地，细致地涂抹伤口。很奇怪自己之前竟对他始终的印象是粗心大意，可菲利普心里清楚得很，这三年过去，唯一为他带来过一次纯粹的快乐的就是这个人，守口如瓶，默默无闻的也是他，主动问起自己是否还安好的，除去偶尔造访的家人，也只有这个人罢了。  
他想念那个人身上的味道，他记得这信息素，这像是烈性果酒一般让人沉醉的信息素。可如今，他还能配得上吗？只怪他愚蠢，竟然又由着詹姆斯那个禽兽玩弄自己这许多年。像个痴子一般地愚蠢地希望着，怨不得下人们都说他似乎已经痴了！只有像他这般愚蠢的人才会推开理查德，倒是对一个禽兽投怀送抱！  
他哭了出来，恍惚间，感觉到侍卫停下了涂药油的动作。  
“您怎么了？”他问，语气里仍然是熟悉的关切，“是我太不小心，弄疼您了吗？实在对不起……我只是个粗人，从来没做过这种活计。”  
“不……不是……”菲利普睁开眼，任由泪水继续顺着脸颊流下，他只恨时至今日自己才明白过来，自己日思夜想着的，正是眼前的人，他猛吸了两下鼻子，带着迷蒙的泪眼望着那侍卫。  
“我想……我想……”他还没说完，就又忍不住啜泣，理查德是个太有耐性的年轻人了，听了他这般支支吾吾，还凑近了些，菲利普便努力伸手勾住侍卫强壮的脖子，而侍卫似乎也明白过来，全无抗拒，与他真心接吻。  
“你嫌弃我吗？”  
温润的吻似乎平复了一下可怜的王后的悲惨心境，他在依依不舍地结束了甜吻之后，红着眼圈问着那个温柔的年轻人——这些年来他几乎不敢相信任何人，但他想，他愿意相信理查德，就这一次……  
“为什么？难道不是我应该问您，会不会嫌弃我出身卑微吗？”  
菲利普哽住了，许久才嗫嚅着，也伸出胳膊让侍卫继续涂他身上的伤口:“我老了，已经有55岁，身子又不好，才从产褥热勉强活过来，又连着流了一年多恶臭的血……我又蠢又糊涂，记性也不好，詹姆斯来了，我也只能让他随意轻贱我……”  
“殿下，我只担心我配不上您……您过得再糟糕，也不能算是您的过错，杂役也不懂怎么照顾您，两位公爵虽然爱您，却不能常来看您……我以为您不愿意和我交往，这也不奇怪……我活了35年，高不成低不就，连个正式的爵位都没有，只能在这里站岗……但我宁愿在这里站岗，只要您还在……”  
王后没有再说话，他终于崩溃了一般地钻进理查德的怀里，那侍卫也善解人意地坐在床边，只是安静地搂着他，任他的泪水打湿前襟，时而又在他的伤口处涂抹药油，那么温柔——甚至比內侍还温柔许多。

一切来得总是这么意外，克拉克这个将军没有看到战争的兆头，布鲁斯也没有——两位善良的公爵与往常不同，已经千方百计地尝试避免了一些冲突，可惜他们的努力终究还是因为王的反复无常而毁于一旦。如今反而被迫要开往前线，成为王权的刽子手了。  
事情还要从被暴力强拆，没收财产的朝圣所说起。或许这些举动，还不足以造成富庶的南部人民的不满，但贫困的北部农民们，不得不依靠着拉奥的使者们慷慨的帮助挣扎着活下去的人们，终于在这条跋扈的命令实行之后，忍无可忍，集合了众多志同道合者，拿着镰刀和锄头，还有土制的弓箭就向着王所在的南部推进。  
农民们的诉求似乎很简单，只是要求王惩处提出此建议的权臣莱克斯·卢瑟，克拉克明白这是积怨已久的事情，大概要从莱克斯·卢瑟几次三番地建议王提高税负就开始了，更糟糕的是，对卢瑟的想法，詹姆斯竟然还深以为然，听之信之。  
这场出人意料的“游行”，很快就集结了四万人之众，那是一个惊人的数字，几乎要所有的将军将兵力集结才能与之抗衡。而显然卢瑟在朝廷中的关系也不太好，随着一些守城军队毫无冲突地沦陷，这支只有粗制武装的农民军势头凶猛，很快就推进到克拉克镇守之处。  
似乎是感觉到了极其渺茫的胜算，詹姆斯终于答应了克拉克的提议，与农民的头领商议和谈。王一反常态地慷慨大方，还教克拉克“凡是可以答应下来的，便可以自作主张地答应下来”，这使得年轻的将军松了口气，终于安心地与对方和谈。  
情况缓和了下来，农民们虽然尚未见到真正的承诺被兑现，却也纷纷散去。克拉克虽然不信拉奥，却也理解这些可怜农户们的简单意愿，他知道信仰是难以破碎的，即使是饱受虐待和生活残酷的菲利普叔叔，也从未放弃过那些信仰……或许推荐打破传统的信仰也没什么不好，只是若以激进的方式，巧取豪夺，便会没有任何意义。  
克拉克圆满完成了任务，与布鲁斯一道，从镇守处回到宫里，向王复命，却只见到了卢瑟。掌玺大臣的态度嚣张得很，更让他难以接受的却是，卢瑟竟有詹姆斯的手谕，责令他马上带领军队，剿杀已经归乡的北部“暴民”。  
他不愿相信，可这的确是王的命令，而他……他生来就有义务保护他的王。但克拉克确信，他并非应该保护他的王免于人民的怒火，真正的危险人士是野心家卢瑟，这个家伙或许巧言令色，说服了詹姆斯出尔反尔，撕毁契约，也把他逼到了悬崖边上。  
克拉克在多数时候都在沉思，家里的气氛也冷清下来，布鲁斯尝试劝说他斗胆不从，但年轻的将军明白这不是完美的计策——无法长久地保护那些农民，甚至也无法保护自己的家人，他绝不允许多年来辛苦累积的幸福生活就此化作泡影，也绝不允许自己将同胞当成战场的敌人。  
如果达米安再来问他，他会说，有时即使在战场，杀人也是一件可怕的事，尤其是当你兵戈相向的，是你的同胞的时候。  
他犹豫着，而詹姆斯似乎是铁了心，又下发了一道催促，限他两天内务必开往北部，还说什么时机不可错过。布鲁斯请求王的宽限和三思，却完全没有得到正面答复。

这是平静的一天，詹姆斯忙着与他的情夫卿卿我我，而顾不上菲利普。近来王后得了理查德更多的照顾，这本该是露水情缘的感情也愈发浓烈，內侍们似乎都体谅王后的悲惨处境，也情愿对此假装视而不见，甚至干脆回避，只留理查德和王后在寝宫中度过。  
这是平静的一天，但理查德却在踏进宫门时犹豫了。他从未犹豫过，也从未迟疑过帮助王后，或者仅仅给那人带来些希望。但今天与往日不同，他带来的不是从某个树林里现采的野花，也不是辛苦积攒了很久才买下的劣质宝石，他甚至不能确定王后是否能接受他带来的消息。  
但他没得选，他必须要告诉王后。有时他痛恨王权，因为它会莫名其妙地夺走一个人难得的温存，使骨肉分离，但那些高高在上的君王们，就从来都觉察不到这点。  
“理查德，你来得正好，”菲利普见了他，也精神了许多，从那贵重的椅子上站起来，然后与他相拥，享受充满爱意的接吻，“我的侄儿近来又托人送来些新奇水果，你也来尝个鲜吧。”  
理查德看着那案几上摆着的红红绿绿，却不觉心里悲苦，道:“今天就不了，殿下，我是来向您告别的……对不起，我也不知道此去会是如何，但出征北部的名单上有我的名字……我有个好友，近来会接替我当值，我嘱咐了他多关心些您，万一有情况尽快去通知內侍或医生……”  
王后愣住了，那双眼睛里一开始还是全然的迷茫，但很快便溢满了泪水，理查德望着王后隐忍地抿起嘴唇，忍住眼泪，苦杏仁的味道已经渗入到他本来坚强的内心，使他亦流下一滴热泪。侍卫单膝跪地，亲吻着王后瘦骨嶙峋的手背，勉强吞咽这离别之苦。  
“我会努力活下来的，等战争结束，我就回来，重新当您的守门人。”  
“不，理查德，”王后隐忍的声音从上方传来，“你知道，三年了，只有你陪在我身边，我才得以一夜安眠……拉奥怜悯我，可我也知道我注定坎坷，我本就是戴罪之身，有一夜安眠便已经满足了……只是希望你活下来，找个不懂政治的好人，我什么都给不了你，连这身子都是别人的所有物……是我配不上你啊。”  
“若是这样，那我就不是我了。殿下，我求您等我回来——我一定会回来，求您相信我。”

在出战的前一天，克拉克趴在他的案几前睡着了。布鲁斯没有去打扰他，知道他一定因为这场不情愿的战事身心俱疲。布鲁斯理解他的丈夫，那人一向是个正直勇敢的人，在战场也从未怯懦过，但这次他面临着从未有过的煎熬，良心上的，亲情上的……他知道克拉克哪一边都放心不下，若是自己，一定会果决地舍弃自己的一切，换来那些人民的安全……但如果这关系到自己尚且年幼，羽翼未丰的孩子，还有恩爱的丈夫，这必然会是个艰难的决定了。  
无论如何，他都愿意理解克拉克，只是那人似乎实在已经负重累累，近来的烦心事常常让那人辗转反侧，从睡梦中惊醒，甚至还说梦话，似乎希望放下心中的重担。男人的眼神里燃起了一丝温柔的火焰，他即刻拿了毛毯来，轻轻盖在伏于案几的丈夫身上，轻轻地拂过那人额前的碎发，注视着克拉克难得的安静睡容。  
有时，时间总是和人们的心愿背道而驰，很快白昼便到来了，克拉克已经不知不觉地趴在案几上睡了一夜。看上去年轻的将军已经下了决心，很快就整理了行装，穿上软甲。而不多时，布鲁斯也从休息的房间里走出来，七岁的达米安正乖巧地跟着，克拉克便蹲下为男孩额吻。  
“大人，”男孩一本正经地说着，不像外表看起来那般稚气，“我知道您是要履行您的职责，和敌人战斗是您必须要做的事。”  
“谢谢你，达米安。”  
克拉克的面色又凝重了些，他凑过去亲吻了一下男孩的小脸蛋，又站起身来，拉着布鲁斯的手，在那精致的手背上留下他温柔，虔诚的一吻。  
“布鲁斯，希望你不要怪我……现在我要去检查马匹了。”  
“我理解你。”瓦斯洛公爵虽然看起来愁眉不展，却仍然在犹豫半晌之后真诚地回答了克拉克——他早就考虑到了也许克拉克会顾忌太多而不得不服从王命，但这又有什么办法呢？所有人生来就笼罩在王权的阴霾下，所有人。  
克拉克最后朝他的爱人轻轻点头后，便转身毅然决然地走了，布鲁斯不会知道，而且他也不打算告诉布鲁斯，但他想，当这些事发生之后，或许布鲁斯会怪他，也或许他会永远地离开布鲁斯……他不知道，但告别是必须要做的。

理查德是在换岗休息时被马群嘶鸣的声音吵醒的，他才一醒来就发现一些杂七杂八的传令兵在跑来跑去的，大喊着“将军出事了”，这年轻的士兵听得吓了一跳，心知“将军”多半指的是布鲁斯·韦恩的丈夫，那位平常温和又受人尊敬的阿尔戈公爵。  
布鲁斯从不远处的营帐里走出来，看那脚步似乎凌乱又焦急，正往马棚处赶过去，年轻的士兵这才恍然意识到，他们好像早已经错过了出兵的时间，所有人此时还都在军营里，似乎发生了什么不得了的骚乱，一下子打乱了所有人的阵脚。  
他张望着，直到看见几个士兵抬着一只担架从马厩出来，近了……理查德惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，躺在担架上的可正是阿尔戈公爵，他的软甲也已经被踩踏得破破烂烂，似乎已经因为重伤而昏迷——想来刚刚是马厩的马群不知为何发了狂，把在那里检查马匹的公爵大人踩在脚下。  
然后他见到了布鲁斯，就在阿尔戈公爵的担架旁，望着昏迷不醒的男人，死死地抿住嘴唇，强忍着悲痛。  
“糟糕了，拉奥保佑他。”  
理查德默默地想着，不忍再看，回到了自己的岗位。  
TBC


	9. 罪有应得

“克拉克，我永远都不会原谅你，”瓦斯洛公爵艰难地眨了两下他酸涩的双眼，伸出手来，颤抖着，勾勒出昏迷的男人脸颊上的轮廓，“你怎么可以自作主张，去充什么英雄？卢瑟，詹姆斯……没有一人值得你如此拼上性命……”  
昏迷的公爵却毫无反应，看起来像是睡熟了。已经快过去一整天了，克拉克一直都未曾醒来，军医也已经来过几次，早在几个钟头前就提醒了可怜的瓦斯洛公爵，他的丈夫生还可能极其渺茫，若是超过了一天，就几乎彻底没有希望了。  
侍卫已经送来了两餐饭，可眼下他哪里吃得进去？在几个钟头前，他才勉强忍着悲痛写了信件，差人快马加急，务必要尽快送到王的手里。他做梦也想不到克拉克竟会走这条路，他才刚听说马棚的骚乱就感到大事不妙。他们做了这许多年的恩爱伴侣，又在朝廷中共事了这许多年，他怎能不了解克拉克的每个举动？再回想起那时将军与他吻别，布鲁斯这才意识到原来克拉克乃是另有所指。  
悲恸的公爵沉吟着，只令眼泪无声地落下，他许久才忍住了杂乱的呼吸，终于凭借着强大的自控能力冷静下来。丈夫的手已经不再温暖，一息尚存，但公爵明白此刻他需要做最坏的打算。  
“你放心罢，既然事情已经成了这样，这一仗，说什么也打不了了，那些农民们也得到了些口风，已经家家户户地警惕起来，很快就会重新集结……我绝不会让你白白地……克拉克，我求你，就算你醒来忘记一切也好，求你，回到我身边……”  
可惜，这才三十出头，身强体壮的将军，这一次毫无反应，这下公爵的心可凉了半截，他犹豫着，终于暂时松开了丈夫的手，站起身来走到营帐外，吩咐道:“今晚除了王的传令兵，任何人不得入内，就算是军医也不准。”  
站岗的卫兵向他行了礼，公爵便返回营帐，换上轻便的睡衣，躺在他的爱人身边:“你既然不愿醒来，那就至少……陪我度过这最后一晚，你这绝情的家伙，竟然说离开就离开……”  
也许是真的身心俱疲，布鲁斯终于紧紧地抱着重度昏迷的克拉克，红肿着眼睛就睡去了。  
白昼的到来让公爵不情愿地张开双眼，也许因为整夜都紧紧地抱着那人，此时克拉克的身上还留有一丝温度。布鲁斯叹息着，最后看了一眼他的丈夫——距离马匹发狂，克拉克被踩踏成重伤已经过了一天有余，他的心也渐渐凉了，直到现在，了无希望。  
他没法想象该怎么让两个尚且年幼的孩子接受现实，达米安最爱他的爸爸，可现在……布鲁斯倒了杯水，走回到他丈夫的身边，望着那看来是永远不会醒过来的男人，又开始暗暗流泪。  
“你不肯醒来，是因为这世间已经没什么重要的事了吗？我知道你累了，可我也……我也好累，克拉克，我们只要活着，就总能看见有人挣扎着受苦，今天我们救了那些农民，可明天又不知会发生……”  
瓦斯洛公爵居然停下了说话，因为他注意到了昏迷的将军艰难地动了两下手指。这一发现几乎让他大喜过望，公爵即刻走出营帐，士兵们已经换过几轮岗，仍旧坚守在岗位上。  
“快去叫军医来！就说阿尔戈公爵似乎有了生命迹象！”  
很快军营里就又掀起了一场骚动，士兵们把消息传递给了自己的战友们，所有人都爱戴着他们的将军，得知阿尔戈公爵似乎大难不死，实在是让所有人的精神都为之一振，而军医也几乎在第一时间就赶来营帐。  
“他刚刚，动了手指……”布鲁斯尚未从刚刚突然燃起希望的激动情绪中走出来，公爵走到丈夫身边坐下，温柔地凑在克拉克的耳边，“克拉克，军医来了，你再动一动，好不好？我知道你还活着，我不会让你这么轻易离开我的。”  
“已经一天了，公爵大人，我知道将军对您的意义重大，可……您还是不要抱太大的希望……”军医在克拉克一阵毫无反应的沉寂之后终于为难地回应了可怜的瓦斯洛公爵，但话音未落，医生便惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“等等，啊……真的是……”  
瓦斯洛公爵的目光马上又转到了昏迷的将军身上，他惊讶地看到克拉克艰难地抬起了右手，似乎又因为实在太过沉重而放下了，将军的眼皮此时在剧烈抖动着，许久……才终于睁开那双眼睛，仔细看去，一只眼睛里也已经完全充血，底色变得鲜红。  
“嗯……布鲁斯……对不起……”苏醒的公爵望着被丈夫紧紧抓着的手，他的心中此时充满了歉意。他几乎就是在鬼门关走了一回，甚至几乎感觉自己已经离开了身体……幸好他总是感觉到有人在呼唤他，在那片死亡的寂静之中，他一片空白的脑海中竟出现了布鲁斯和他的两个孩子，公爵相信把自己从死亡的深渊拉回来的，就是这些世间的牵绊。

王后的寝宫里，和往日一样冷寂。唯一不同的是，近来这可怜的王后行为不似往常，似乎又多了几分隐忍，对于詹姆斯时常光顾，打骂侮辱也似乎更加逆来顺受，不仅如此，在他那无情无义的丈夫带着一泄其欲后的快感扬长而去时，这位饱受苦难的殿下亦不再像往常一般歇斯底里地砸掉目之所及的物品。相反，如今的他只是憔悴又呆滞地卧在那张大床上，等着下人们壮着胆子过来收拾残局。  
今天也是一样，算起来，理查德应该已经开往前线有一个星期了，他亦自知生活从此没什么更多的指望，或许那忠诚勇敢的侍卫，会因此一战而加官进爵，从此摆脱卑微的守门人的身份，然后他们之间也就再无交集——菲利普的心里清白得很，他也死了这条心，王还是和往常一样喜欢让他因为疼痛而哭泣，他也认了……只要他不再愚蠢地乱发脾气，下人们就不会因为害怕而远离，他便能够因此苟延残喘，好等着小公主在下一个周末从她的学堂回来探望。  
二公主虽然才四岁，也已经开始在皇家学院里由人亲自指导，对菲利普来说，两个女儿安好已经是他唯一的慰藉。他也为此全力配合着內侍们在一场糟糕的性事之后为他涂抹药油。王后从来不敢衣着稍微裸露，长年穿着高领长袖的衣服，还要戴着手套，即使是最炎热的天气也是如此。詹姆斯因为他的顺从答应他不会打伤他的脸，这样他就能稍微体面地迎接他的孩子们……至于他那双老是红肿的眼睛——就说那是他常年受眼疾的折磨罢了。  
今天他几乎要被詹姆斯玩弄得昏厥过去。他像往常一样忍不住痛苦而向那人求饶，只可惜这无异于对牛弹琴，他的每一声呻吟和痛呼都是詹姆斯最好的催情剂，而王在成结之前都只会变本加厉。今天詹姆斯似乎性致勃勃，叫他跪下用嘴取悦，可怜的王后全无反抗，已经尽全力吮舔着王的阳具，被那个暴君玩弄得喉咙嘶哑，嘴唇也破了。  
这些天他的体力实在不好，可詹姆斯又坚持要他骑乘。可怜的王后，只耸动了几下便不得不停下来喘息，每到这时詹姆斯就死死地掐他的乳头，逼着他继续。大概这实在过于强人所难，今天菲利普的乳头竟活活给掐出了血，那暴君见他实在体力不支，头晕眼花，才万分恼火地把他掀翻在一旁，压着他狠操，死命地抽打他的屁股，直到终于在他的身体里成结，释放。  
他的眼前全是花花绿绿的斑点，勉强才感觉到王离开了他的身体，他挣扎着从那张床上下来，摔在王的面前，卑微地问着公主们近期的生活安排。  
“跟你这贱人有什么关系？”那人轻蔑地一脚把他踢开，随后声音又从稍远处传来，“就你现在这个七零八落的样子，也不怕她们见了心烦意乱么？”  
于是，眼下可怜的王后正卧在一片狼藉的床上，无声地流泪。近来詹姆斯似乎又想出了歪点子，竟然拿女儿来威胁他……他已经有两个星期没见到两位女儿，下人们说她们近来被安排了更多的学业，便只好留在学院里，暂时不回来了。  
他的视线模糊得一塌糊涂，还尚未从刚刚剧烈的眩晕之中缓过神来。詹姆斯一脚踢得他胸口发闷，有那么一瞬间他觉得他就快要死了，可怜的王后巴望着那暴君能暂时把精力放在其他的漂亮男女身上，可天知道怎么回事，近来几天，詹姆斯反而几乎天天造访，每次都要把他折磨得死去活来。  
他勉强才从悲恸的心情中平复下来，这才感觉到药油的清凉——不知道什么时候，已经来了下人为他涂药，今天的人似乎心灵手巧了很多，下手轻轻柔柔的，一点一点地把清清凉凉的药油涂在他的新伤上。  
王后决定这就先小睡一会儿，恢复些体力。也许詹姆斯最近又遇到什么政事不顺，拿他来撒气——再等等不就好了吗？再等等，忍一忍，让这身体再振作一点，他很快就能见到玛格丽特和凯瑟琳了，会的……很快就会……  
“殿下，您要喝水吗？”  
“內侍”的声音在他耳边炸响时，他还愣了一会儿。那声音太过熟悉，他不敢相信……这些天来，他明明已经彻彻底底地死了心，理查德怎么会回来呢？不可能的，这才一个星期而已，对方可是有四万人马啊！  
王后在一阵沉寂之后，慢慢睁开了他的眼睛。眼下他的视线还是有点模糊，但他一眼就看到了“內侍”眼角附近的泪痣——他无论如何也能认出来。可怜的王后嘴唇开始不受控制地抖动，又有热泪从眼中流出，他感觉仿佛他又活过来了，明明已经听天由命，甚至几乎就要放任自流，等着这悲哀的生命不知道什么时候结束……  
“理……理查德……”  
他感觉到难以置信，伸出手来，碰了碰那人的脸。那熟悉的，布满老茧的粗糙大掌也轻轻握住了他早就瘦成麻杆的手，火热火热的……王后甚至感觉到前臂都跟着一道温暖起来，然后那侍卫小心翼翼地在他的手上留下了一个吻，这下他看清楚了，那侍卫眼中全都是疼爱和温存。  
“对不起，还是让您等了这么久——这仗终究没打起来，阿尔戈公爵出了意外，差点丢了性命，他伤得很重，农民们也更快地集结起来，更多的人马……王他，终于下了命令，说要把卢瑟以滥用权力，私自敛财处死，我们也因此得以毫发无损地回来……拉奥保佑！”  
“啊……我近来精神不佳，也……也没打听……”菲利普说了几句话就开始喘息，他紧紧地抓着男人温暖的手，他想，这真的是拉奥怜悯他，“那阿尔戈公爵怎么样？我侄儿……”  
“殿下尽管放心就是，阿尔戈公爵受了重伤，却已经性命无虞，托拉奥的福——瓦斯洛公爵现在正在家中守着他，医生说这实在是因为阿尔戈公爵身经百战，身体强健，底子也相当不错……所以只要妥善保养，就能渐渐恢复。”  
“啊……这……太好了……要是真的出什么惨剧，我那侄儿一定……”菲利普感到筋疲力竭，他剧烈地喘息着，说不下去了。但他从未有哪天像今天这样安心过，这一切都完全出乎意料，是他做梦也不敢想的。  
莱克斯·卢瑟如此跋扈，不可一世，冲撞朝野，也自然少不了轻视他这个“有些旧信仰”的王后，这个结局，对那个人来说，不过是罪有应得罢了。  
“别担心，一切都会好起来的，倒是您……这些天来，您受苦了。”理查德心痛地看着菲利普身上的新伤旧痕，他回来站岗时正赶上王快要结束暴行，他听见了王后那些卑微的祈求，也听见了詹姆斯暴虐又轻贱的回应……这使得本来打定主意要给王后一个惊喜的侍卫顿时心中阴云密布，全无了欢快。  
“我……还好……倒是你，怎么舍不得我这么个病恹恹的老东西？这宫里……红男绿女的……好人也……多了去。”  
“您说什么傻话，这些天来，我心心念念的，就只有殿下您，我也知道近来王怕是政事不顺，心情不佳，您快休息罢，我就在这儿陪您，别伤了身子。”

“莱克斯·卢瑟被判了死刑。”  
瓦斯洛公爵才从外面回来，就走到丈夫休息的床边，和那人贴贴额头，又留下了温润的吻，克拉克亦转过身来，眼中还透着一丝温暖的笑意。忠诚的将军伸出手来，摸着丈夫的脸，只要能看见布鲁斯，他便觉得新伤也无关紧要了。  
“是他罪有应得——但还是要多亏了你收集的那些证据，不然詹姆斯那个顽固的家伙，也不可能会这么快回心转意，”阿尔戈公爵顿了顿，现在更加认真地凝视着爱人的眸子，“对不起，布鲁斯，我向你发誓，我再也不会做这种傻事了，你说的没错，有些人的确不值得。”  
“哼，这次我就姑且信了你，下次若是还敢这样，我绝不原谅你，”说着，瓦斯洛公爵的脸上却也露出一丝不易察觉的笑意，“这下叔叔的日子大概也会多少容易些……我知道卢瑟没少轻贱他，总是在别人面前贬低他，这真是恶有恶报。”  
克拉克没有说话，只是报以会心一笑，他的目光却在无意之中捕捉到了躲在门后，默默看着他们的儿子达米安——向来这孩子应当是已经从皇家学校下课，也正要过来看看自己。  
“达米安，过来。”  
公爵的满眼都是掩饰不住的笑意，濒死让他再次感受到了这平时似乎理所应当的一切都是多么来之不易，实在算是生活和命运给予他的最大恩惠了。  
小男孩应了爸爸的呼唤，即刻雀跃一般地到爸爸面前，亦伸手拉住了父亲自然下垂的右手——平常布鲁斯对他严厉，也极少明显地露出笑意，爸爸对此似乎十分理解，而且教他一定要理解父亲的苦处——毕竟父亲是没有像自己这般有恃无恐，可以无忧无虑地打闹嬉戏的童年的，相反，父亲很早就失去了双亲，也在那一夜之间迅速长大了。  
“爸爸，您的伤好些了吗？”  
“当然……看到你们，我会恢复得更快的，”阿尔戈公爵柔声说着，慈爱地抚摸着儿子稚气的小脸，“听着，你还记得你曾经问过我，杀人是什么感受吗？孩子，我当时忘了告诉你一些事。”  
“啊，我在听着呢，大人。”似乎是感觉到了克拉克语气中的认真和严肃，小男孩也不由自主地用上了敬语，像模像样地，笔直地站在他所敬爱的父亲面前。  
“听着，达米安，若是战场上的，真的是我的敌人，那我便不会害怕，只会行使我的职责——可你必须得知道，有时候，战场上也会是我们的同胞，万一有一天，你遇到这个问题，我想告诉你……这是我，此生最害怕的事，我绝不会对我的同胞痛下杀手。”  
男孩懵懂地点点头，同克拉克拥抱，又被另一个父亲的温暖怀抱拢住，此时的一切，便都尽在不言中了。  
TBC


	10. 真相大白

九岁的玛格丽特躲在寝宫旁边的一座建筑的柱子后，小心地望着王后寝宫的大门——此时理查德正守在门前，而她六岁的妹妹凯瑟琳正蹦蹦跳跳地往寝宫门口走去。这是她们商量好的，今天的成败就在此一举，公主的内心只祈祷着最好不要被学院的老师发现她现在正在这里偷偷地躲着。  
凯瑟琳还小，而且向来与她亲密，玛格丽特想来想去，总还是让她尚且年幼的妹妹去转移门卫的精力会比较好些，理查德准会为了让妹妹别闯进寝宫马上带着凯瑟琳去别处玩儿，这种事情，身为大姐的玛格丽特也不是没经历过。  
她长大了，一开始，她只是懵懵懂懂地，知道她父亲詹姆斯淫乱成性，有着数不清的情夫，而菲利普，她的母亲，似乎因为病弱和需要悉心照顾她们姐妹俩，始终老老实实地守在寝宫里，多年以来似乎除了那位忠厚老实的理查德叔叔，便再无其他情夫。  
可后来。她听说了那个传闻——这种事总是难以避免的，尽管下人们会足够小心，但是那些闲言碎语还是难免会传进她的耳朵。玛格丽特一开始还能不以为意，可随着年龄渐长，她开始发现一些难以解释的漏洞，一切似乎都在指向那个流言。  
据说，詹姆斯长年虐待她的母亲，尽管菲利普已经为他生下两个孩子，但绝情的王似乎还不肯放过他，每次造访寝宫都要对王后拳脚相加，侮辱强奸……而她可怜的母亲，就这样迫于种种，不得不忍气吞声，多年以来过着苦不堪言的日子。  
今天她悄悄从学院的一场讲学上溜走，拉上妹妹一起——理查德总是那么严密地守着宫门，要是只有自己，恐怕难以靠近。勇敢的公主决定趁着今天父亲来访王后的寝宫，让小妹去吸引理查德的注意力，好让她从偏门的门缝一探究竟。  
是时候了，她今天就要让一切真相大白，看看在下人们嘴里传得那么厉害的流言，到底有几分真实……公主攥紧了拳头，手心紧张得直冒冷汗，她眼看着理查德走上前拦住她的妹妹，似乎温柔地劝说凯瑟琳到别处玩去，但终于被小女孩缠着，不得不牵着那只小手到稍远一点的花坛处。  
大公主看准了时机，马上跑到寝宫的偏门处，她把整个身体都贴紧了墙壁，这样即使侍卫回来也不会马上注意到她，女孩松了口气，才小心地趴在门缝，望向里面的情况。若是不靠近宫门，那就连寝宫内的声音都不会听到了。  
寝宫里的声音似乎很激烈，公主想，看来她是不用竖起耳朵来听了。她听到的是肉体碰撞的声音，透过门缝，她还能隐约地看到父亲正站在地上，猛烈地干着跪在床边的母亲……  
菲利普正在断断续续地呻吟，但如果那男人暂停了动作，就能使王后的声音暂时连贯一些——原来是哭泣，并非呻吟，只是被王的动作给冲撞得支离破碎，还夹杂着艰难的喘息。  
詹姆斯突然停下来了，似乎十分愤怒，公主这才注意到了床上放着的皮鞭——她一下子屏住了呼吸，因为她看见詹姆斯抄起了那条皮鞭，驾轻就熟地，扯住菲利普的头发……寝宫里顿时传来了王后凄惨的叫声和响亮到刺耳的鞭打声。  
“贱人！我叫你夹紧！”  
暴虐的男人破口大骂起来，接下来又是一连串的污言秽语，可怜的公主猝不及防地，那一连串的污言秽语就进入了她的耳朵。“婊子”，“母狗”，“残废”……那些无论如何都不可能是伴侣间会说的话。  
王后似乎忍无可忍，想要挣扎两下，却因为王紧紧抓着他的头发只能发出两声无力的痛呼，她母亲努力睁大眼睛，望着暴虐的王，道:“您不如杀了我算了，我一条贱命，只会惹您不快……要是杀了我……”  
“闭嘴！”一记响亮的巴掌抡在王后脸上，暴君暂时松开了王后的头发，恶狠狠地注视着那毫无还手之力，只能跪在地上以手掩面的可怜人，“你还敢顶嘴？！好啊，我看你是懈怠了。”  
说着，王反持了皮鞭，而看到此一情况的王后浑身打了个激灵，似乎连命都不要了，连滚带爬地往偏门跑去，只可惜那身子长期被摧残，哪有什么力气逃离？很快王后就被追到，而那暴君甚至不愿费周折把人拉回床上，就在那扇门前，竟把那几乎有王后手腕粗的鞭柄一把塞进了王后的下体。  
菲利普发出了绝望的惨叫，恍惚之间，却猛地看到了一个纯蓝色的眼睛——就和韦恩家大多数人一样，蓝得没有一丝杂色的眼……他就算目力再不济也看得出来，这是玛格丽特的眼睛。  
王后的声音戛然而止了，而那只眼睛也很快就消失，宫门外传来了理查德的喊声……太远了，已经听不清了。不，应该说现在听不听得见已经无所谓了，这么多年来，他忍气吞声地，那么努力地尽量做一个称职的母亲，给玛格丽特和凯瑟琳最好的面貌……全完了，一切的一切，仿佛他在光天化日之下被剥光了衣服，一切的丑态都暴露在所有人的眼前，就算是他最珍惜的女儿也不例外。  
王后的目光凝结了，后来也不知过了多久，半个钟头？一个钟头？他不知道，他也感觉不到。詹姆斯用皮鞭的手柄操得他流血，后来又勉强在他身体里横冲直撞直到发泄出来，再之后骂了些什么他也全没听见，王似乎对他的反应不满，又狠狠甩了他两记耳光，王后这才仿佛醒来一般，又重新在詹姆斯面前跪好。  
“下次把你的屁股给我夹紧，不然我打死你。”  
“遵命，吾王……”他顺从地说着，一滴眼泪从他的脸颊划过，而陛下也终于穿好了衣服，扬长而去了，只剩下可怜的王后，无力地叹息了一声，挣扎地从地上爬起来，一瘸一拐地爬上他的床。

“我们明天就要出发去波蔻斯城了，布鲁斯，”将军走进了伴侣的卧室，坐在布鲁斯的身边，“你有什么想要带上的东西吗？或许，阿尔弗雷德的点心？我知道你一直喜欢那个，这次我们又不知道会去多久。”  
“我听说波蔻斯城非常易守难攻，先王也曾经发起过收复失地的战争，我叔叔当时还是将领之一……可惜因为城墙实在太坚固了，最后还是无功而返。”  
“我对此有所耳闻，但或许你我合力，还能想出办法来——原来当年是菲利普叔叔负责攻打波蔻斯？我还记得最开始我们之间的剑术切磋，要不是因为那天他已经连战三人，渐渐有了倦意，一定会与我僵持不下，说不定我会赢不了他呢。”  
“当然，但那是当年了。”布鲁斯轻轻地叹息了一声，转过头来凝视着丈夫的双眼，眼下他们还有些自由时间，两个小孩尚且还在学院里读书，大概还要晚些时候回来……男人看到了那双眼睛里泛起的温柔波澜，他慢慢地靠近了克拉克，而克拉克也明白他的意思，闭上双眼与他温柔地接吻。  
湿润的吻恰到好处地唤醒了两人的欲望，克拉克有些喘息地开始解布鲁斯的衣扣，而瓦斯洛公爵也不阻止，如今他们都早已经过了容易羞臊的年纪，面对自己的恋人，只是坦然和纯粹的情感罢了。  
克拉克爱抚着布鲁斯的脖子，在那上面留下了数个亲吻，惹得布鲁斯也开始气喘吁吁起来，带着几分灼热的欲望，在他专心与对方接吻时，亦开始拉扯他的衣服，似乎是有些等不及了。  
这对情侣不约而同地站起来，跌跌撞撞地，摔进他们柔软的床垫，克拉克发出了咯咯的笑声，好像在隔着衣服挠痒，让此时已经躺在床上，坦胸露乳的公爵大人脸上也出现了一抹红晕:“不就是床笫之欢吗，有什么好笑的？”  
“可是我是在和布鲁斯·韦恩做爱啊，”克拉克拉起那人的一只手，在上面留下蜻蜓点水的一吻，“瓦斯洛公爵，我的大人，您还喜欢我这年轻莽撞的身子吗？我想詹姆斯至少这一点没说错，我可真是个幸运儿。”  
“操你的，克拉克，别卖弄文字了。”布鲁斯的脸颊上泛起了羞涩又愠怒的两片红晕，而他的将军，他仍然年轻力壮，勇猛无畏的克拉克，也确实应声脱了裤子，又哆哆嗦嗦地脱下了他的。  
年轻的将军把脸都埋在他的颈侧，细致地吮着他身上最敏感的区域，直到公爵那些极力压制着的呻吟声终于忍不住断断续续地溢出，将军的脸上也泛起了温情的红晕，他笑着，露出他那两颗精巧可爱的虎牙，趴在丈夫的乳上，轻轻地用它碾压着布鲁斯因为生养而变大的乳头。  
他的手感觉到了爱人此时剧烈收缩着的甬道，布鲁斯似乎对于这些前戏很受用，甚至几乎还未等扩张结束就险些被送上高潮……克拉克终于抽出了在爱人身体里流连多时的三根手指，将已经酝酿了许久，早就硬得发疼的事物操了进去。  
至少在面对布鲁斯时，克拉克可以毫不犹豫地说，性爱是人间最快乐的事之一。他喜欢那个人在他的冲撞下渐渐抑制不住地发出的快感的呻吟，他喜欢布鲁斯死死地抠住他脊背的手，有时候公爵大人甚至会不小心在他的背上留下几个指甲印，但那对他来说不过是甜蜜的疼痛。啊……布鲁斯，那人年长他八岁，可却比那些年轻活力的红男绿女要性感多了，有时克拉克看着那双不带欲望的冷唇，也会怦然心动……更何况，眼下公爵大人正在他坚定有力地，一下一下地冲刺下，难耐地挺起胸来，不自觉地揉按两颗挺立的乳首，将军注意到了丈夫此时贴在小腹上，青筋暴起的阳具，他伸出手来开始为布鲁斯疏解，也同时更深地，更努力地操着公爵大人，一如若干年前他们的初次那般，热烈又不顾一切。  
公爵在成结时挣扎着，又一次猛地收紧了那灼热湿润的甬道，克拉克把那只结小心翼翼地握在手掌心里，布鲁斯射了很多，大概是因为近来都不得不埋头在公事里，又有临近的出征令人发愁，想来他们也已经有两三个星期没有好好地亲热了，彼此都想念着对方的气味和美好的肉体。  
将军又一次深入到了布鲁斯体内，目前公爵大人的热潮还尚未到来，他便放心地成结，令本来刚刚释放过，正浑身发软地瘫倒在床上的男人又绷紧了身体。克拉克伏下身来，啃咬着那人的锁骨，听着布鲁斯新一轮的呻吟，布鲁斯紧紧地夹着他，让他浑身的汗毛都几乎站立起来，他们彼此都爱死了这感觉。  
汗水也交融在一起，尽管瓦斯洛公爵看起来已经筋疲力竭，但克拉克仍然抱着那在高潮的快感之后，闭目享受着余韵的男人，往他们的浴室走去。

周末在一些暗流涌动般的情感中，终于还是到来了。菲利普已经有几天难以入睡，即使是有理查德在身边好生照料，似乎也难以为继。  
今天，如果不出意外，玛格丽特将要来进行惯例的探望，换做往常这会是菲利普盼了一周的日子，每一次，他都会提前在放了玫瑰花瓣的浴桶里，泡掉身上浓重的药油味。近些年来有理查德在帮忙，这些处理似乎也更轻松了些，那些流程被那个体贴的侍卫牢记于心，先是为王后洗去身上的异味，再来便是芳香剂，然后在睡前为他调配些安神的药物，好教他第二天的遮瑕工作能更容易些。  
王后对着镜子，最后努力地在青黑色的眼眶上抹了一层淡粉，使它看起来更加隐隐约约，以期待自己仍旧是“一切正常”的模样。今天仍旧天气炎热，但他也早早地穿好了高领长袖的礼服，戴上手套——好些年了，他早就习惯了这样。  
王后惴惴不安地等待着，许久才终于听到了內侍的通报。他紧张地从床上站起，听到了公主充满活力的，属于年轻人的脚步声，接下来便是推门而入。  
“殿下。”  
菲利普向他的公主行礼——这也是王要求了他的。所有人都知道，玛格丽特就是未来的王位继承者，是年轻的储君，所以任何人都不得怠慢，更遑论他这个要一辈子依附于詹姆斯而存在的王后。  
“母亲……”女孩今天似乎表现得情绪有些激动似的，也没有按惯例问他是否安好，只是快步走到他面前，把半蹲着的王后拉起来，然后扑在他怀里，“母亲，您的身体，还要不要紧？我这些天连课业都听不进，一直在牵挂您。”  
“啊，您在说什么呢，公主殿下……”王后惴惴不安地搂着他的孩子，爱抚她那一头浓密的黑发，“我很好啊……近来……布鲁斯送来了一些极好的补品，我的身体近来好多了……”  
“不，母亲！事到如今，您怎么还想瞒我？我都看见了！”公主从菲利普的怀抱里挣扎出来，王后这才发现小女孩已经泪眼婆娑，眼圈也红红的，“我都看到了，我知道那是什么意思。我亲眼看到他……打您，骂您……”  
“不……那不是的……”王后的声音渐渐小了，玛格丽特只顾着又钻回他的怀抱里哭泣，他也忍不住流下一滴眼泪，可这种丑陋不堪的事，怎么能让公主知道呢，“那……那是……那是你父亲，在寻刺激，要我扮演一个罪人……我们只是……”  
王后本来就苍白无力的掩饰也戛然而止了，因为公主已经不由分说，强行摘掉了他的一只手套……顿时，他手上深深浅浅，还尚未愈合完全的鞭痕暴露在公主面前，孩子紧紧地抓着他的手，眼泪掉在他的手背上，竟有些灼痛。  
“这么热的天气，母亲这样就是为了不让我知道吗？”  
“这……不……不是的……”  
菲利普的目光已经彻底黯淡下来，现在他自己也没法控制那些眼泪了，那些绝望的眼泪。多年以来他已经别无所求，只求还能在女儿们心中是个好母亲，至少和其他孩子们的母亲没什么区别……现在这一切辛辛苦苦搭建的假象，就要这么崩塌了，一切都化为了毫无意义的泡影。  
“公主殿下……”理查德不知道什么时候已经静悄悄地走进来，侍卫望着那仍然扑在母亲怀里的小小身体，却未曾犹豫，“还是请公主殿下先冷静一下，王后他……近来休息得不太好，您这样会扰乱他的情绪，不利于王后殿下的休息。”  
小公主直起身子，猛地擦了一把眼泪，回头怔怔地望着门口的理查德。她是个伶俐孩子，能看懂侍卫眼中的责备，就是在那一瞬间她感觉到愧疚，和其他的感情混杂在一起……她突然觉得没法再在这压抑的气氛中坚持下去，亦不说些什么，就自顾自地跑出了寝宫。  
王后瘫坐在他华丽却冰冷的大床上，也不说话，只是默默地流泪，这似乎持续了好一阵子，仿佛整个世界都消失了……直到侍卫的声音再度响起:“殿下。您需要什么吗？或许我可以……”  
“理查德，”王后终于抬起头来，那双眼还红肿着，但情绪似乎已经缓和了一些，“去吧，去给我摘些花来，这寝宫里死气沉沉的，我憋得慌。”  
那侍卫便应声而退，还让他只消等待片刻。王后安安静静地，直等到门外的脚步声消失不见，他的目光落在床边的杯子上。他拿起那只杯子，把它摔在地上，杯子也应声而碎，多了满地的碎片。  
可怜的王后拾起了一块碎片，在把它靠近脖子上的要害时甚至露出了一丝苦涩的微笑——如今只有离开才是真正的解脱，他已经无颜再继续活下去，也似乎没什么必要了……可那侍卫不知为何仍然守在门口，理查德大吼着，似乎是急了，王后感到一阵天旋地转，回过神来时，双手已经给那忠实的侍卫死死抓住了。  
“让我死吧……我想不出为什么我还要苟活在这里，”疼痛从他的颈侧传来，看来是他仍然稍微划伤了一点点，可惜那理查德这次竟然没有对他言听计从，根本就没有去摘花，“你真是大胆，我教你去摘花，你怎么不去？！”  
“求您了，冷静一下！”侍卫的手抓得更紧了，好像生怕他再有什么动作似的，“求求您，殿下，好好想想罢……除了那绝情的王，大家都在意着您啊！明天，二殿下就要回来看您了，相信大公主也绝不想您如此轻生……我也……您是个高贵之人，我知道我的爱无足轻重，但……求您了。”  
可怜的王后再也忍耐不住，便只是泪如雨下了，他只感觉到理查德一直陪在他身边，用那只温暖的臂膀拢着他。他想，确实也只有理查德能承受他如此歇斯底里了，这一次他几乎哭得晕头转向，直到后来终于冷静下来，才感觉到那侍卫正在往自己脖子上的新伤上涂抹药油。  
“您放心罢，我这就去找公主谈谈，她一定只是过于伤心，但我了解她——她是个好孩子，一定不会让二殿下知道的，只求您别做这种傻事，有谁值得您寻死呢？”  
或许是真的筋疲力竭，王后只是木然应了一声，就躺倒在理查德温暖的怀里，一开始还能感觉到侍卫轻轻地拍着他的肩膀，说着安慰的话语……在那温暖的怀抱中，他闭上了疲惫的双眼，渐渐睡去了。  
TBC


	11. 邻国的城堡

“啊……理查德……理查德……”王后的身体陷进了柔软的床垫里，他呻吟着，偏过头来，望见正在他身上埋头苦干的男人——他忠诚的，守口如瓶的，也真心爱他，敬他的理查德。他是个拘泥于旧道德的人，还有些不合时宜的旧信仰，但和理查德的苟且应当算是他此生的例外，他爱这个，他会毫不忌惮地犯下这桩罪，为了他当下唯一的避风港。  
就在半个钟头之前，王后在侍卫细致周到的按摩之后，挽留了他——理查德很清楚菲利普的每一个动作里代表的意思，即使王后实在是羞于启齿，或者仅仅不愿意说出口……那男人总是能明白他的意思。  
而那些，都还远远不是重要原因。事实上，他知道，自己这悲哀的生命，本来早该结束了，或许在某一次詹姆斯来访，对他兽性大发，拳打脚踢之后；也或许，在玛格丽特那孩子知道了真相之后。他知道这注定是悲哀的一生，这偌大的宫廷里，也没什么人瞧得起他。可理查德不一样，那个男人，好像什么万能的针线似的，总是能把被现实撕得粉碎的他，再小心翼翼地缝缝补补，尽管是个愚笨的办法，亦无法除去他那些丑态，却足够让他撑下来……  
那天，理查德真的去找玛格丽特谈话了，具体说了些什么，菲利普不得而知，但王后能猜出来，必然是告诉了公主自己正要因此轻生。那孩子果真也在意他，当即又折返寝宫，扑在他怀里，那些眼泪让王后的心又软了下来，他听着公主语无伦次地哀求他不要轻贱自己的生命，他感觉到理查德默默地走过来，只是拉过他一只冰冷的手，用那粗粝却让人安心的掌心把它捂热。他突然充满了悔恨，他想，确实完全不必要这么做……且不说理查德会多么伤心，难道，他能就这样抛下两个孩子不管吗？他的两个伶俐的孩子，全不像他当年那般有勇无谋，只怕会受到她们暴虐的父亲的影响，但要是他在，就能多少，给公主们一点点母亲的温暖。  
不管怎么说，公主确实并未因此而疏远他，玛格丽特承诺无论如何都会向年幼的二妹保守这个秘密，也不认为这是他的过错……玛格丽特似乎开始痛恨她的父亲，可那毕竟是他们的王。菲利普知道触怒了王会是什么后果。幸好理查德说通了公主，玛格丽特心疼自己，知道王后即使是活着都不容易，自然亦谨慎了许多。  
在那之后，他轻生的事，也给詹姆斯发现了——他知道这不可避免，毕竟他的颈侧上有一道不同于其它的划痕，而且王只要随意唤来个下人就能知道些讯息……显然。詹姆斯对于他这样的“企图逃避”很是不满，又将他关在空无一物的黑屋子，只令人送些食水。可怜的王后在那些个漆黑的夜晚里，只能蜷缩着，倒在地板上睡觉，再也没法阻止噩梦的侵袭。  
他很快就屈服了，这样下去没什么意义，不如痛痛快快地认错，反正詹姆斯看他又开始逆来顺受，一定只是会强奸他罢了……这也没什么大不了的，甚至算不上强奸，因为他可是遵命乖乖地脱了衣服，在王的面前撅起伤痕累累的屁股的，他连台词都想好了，詹姆斯不就是喜欢那些不切实际的，臣服的话？他在那男人再度成结时说了些什么“教他再次怀孕”的话，而詹姆斯好像也满意了，确实没再怎么刁难他。  
而现在，理查德正在侍奉他。那侍卫真是百般温存，这些天来，尽全力照顾他的身体，全然不嫌弃他这七零八落，又浑身的大小疾病。菲利普知道就凭理查德，完全可以给他比詹姆斯猛烈数倍的性爱，但他也知道理查德不愿如此折磨他……  
目前王后正处于高潮边缘，正紧紧地抓着身下的床单，也正是在这时，他猛然感觉到一只粗糙的指腹突然按在他的腺体上，又在他那丑陋的标记周围打着圈子爱抚……王后哪里受得了这个？当即倒吸了一口冷气，爽得脚趾都勾了起来。那一点点带着诱惑的痛感，不轻不重地在他的腺体周围扩散，那爱抚让他颈后的汗毛都竖起来了，同时他也听到了身后理查德的轻微呻吟。  
“啊……殿下……”  
理查德仍然保持着基本的清醒，他想要抽身出来，好安全地释放出来，但却被王后紧紧拉住……那孱弱的男人声音不大，却让他亦浑身战栗:“别走，理查德……给我吧……”  
“这怎么行，您是殿下啊……”  
“怎么，你也嫌弃我为人妻吗？理查德……你放心罢，我的热潮，自打产褥热之后，就再也没来过了……”  
年轻的旗手因这拖延与说辞，终究也没能在成结前退出王后的身体。他怎么能任由王后自轻自贱？在他眼里，菲利普是那么高贵，举手投足，从未说过一句污言秽语，从来都是那么得体，即使悲哀亦会不动声色地隐藏在那双可怜可爱的眸子里。  
床上纠结的两人同时到了高潮，王后死死地抓住理查德的手，甚至不自觉地在上面留下了自己的指痕，他的前端虽然久已不知勃起的滋味，却也慢吞吞流出些稀薄的白浊来，理查德的大手又重新揽住了他，王后便感觉到一切又归于宁静了。

布鲁斯低着头，一言不发地，看起来一副恰到好处，低眉顺眼的模样。眼下他正站在波蔻斯的守城将领面前，身边是他的三个“儿子”。此时足智多谋的公爵大人正在心里抱怨着他的伪信息素味道过于浓重，在那浓厚的檀香味里还渗出一股咄咄逼人的甜腻味道，甚至让人觉得甜得发苦。  
“你说你是来求助的难民，这是真的吗？现在可是非常时期，我们不会漏掉每一个可疑的人，一旦我们发现任何人的来历存在问题，他们就休想活着离开这里。”将军的语气听起来不容置疑，他绕着这位美人儿踱步，试图看出些什么。  
这个来历不明的，带着三个年轻小伙子的Omega，于今天早晨，因为没有城内居民人手一个的通行证而被拦住，守城的士兵们似乎被这个陌生来客的说辞给打动了，前来通报这件事，于是现在他——波蔻斯城的将军，哈罗德·威廉姆斯，此时亲眼见到了这个自称是难民的可怜人。  
将军承认，第一眼他就本能地觉得这是个苦命的男人，不管是那精致却始终愁眉不展的眉眼，那隐隐约约的檀香气味里夹杂着的又甜又苦的怪味，还是那光洁而没有一丝瑕疵的皮肤，那抿紧的嘴唇……这是个美人儿，而且似乎经历了很多苦难似的，而且现在又要被例行盘问，哈罗德想着，心中竟升起一丝没来由的怜悯。  
“说吧，说说你为什么要来这里？要是你的说辞合理，没什么疑点，就允许你留下来——但是他们三个，必须离开。”将军指着男人身边的三个青年，狠下心来，颇为严厉地说着。  
“啊……这……大人，我宁愿您把我们都赶出去，也不能离开他们呀……”那美人儿一开口，竟然是十分熟悉的本地口音，只见他抬起头，用央求的目光望着将军，甚至眼中还盈满了摇摇欲坠的泪水，“他们……是我的孩子啊……”  
“你是本地人？听你的口音，你原来是这儿的人吗？”  
“大人，我正是波蔻斯的原住民，只是我实在命途多舛，那年我才15岁，波蔻斯爆发了一次战争，虽然最终我们守住了这里，但我却在某天出城去采摘香草的时候被来攻打我们的邻国士兵奸污……他把我给带了回去，我也没什么能力反抗，就此离开了我的家……我给他生了三个孩子，后来终于有机会随军再来到这里……”  
“这样？那你那丈夫呢？还有，你叫什么名字？别担心，这只是例行询问，我们对陌生的访客必要做这些。”  
“我丈夫？前几日他战死了，我……我想，我们孤儿寡母的，要在这军中，也不安全，”那俏丽的寡妇擦了一把眼泪，还轻微地啜泣了一下，“我带着他们，只是想回来生活，克里普顿实在终究不能当成家来，我也……做梦都想回来。我名叫火柴·马龙，求您了，哪怕您不肯收留我们，也别把我的孩子们和我分开。”  
哈罗德愣了好一会儿，他的眼睛没法从那美人儿的身上挪开，有那么一瞬间他觉得是因为那勾人魂魄的檀香味搞的鬼，但现在他又注意到了那个虽然已经养大了三个健壮的小伙子，却还是看起来貌美如花的可怜寡妇曼妙的身姿——世界上怎么会有如此惊为天人的美人儿？瞧瞧那暗藏了委屈的蓝色双目，那略微发红的双眼，那婉转得如歌声一般的语调……他一定说的是真话，毕竟他说的都是地道的艾顿语，也正好是波蔻斯本地的腔调。  
“既然如此，你有什么打算吗？”  
那寡妇似乎被问倒了，愣怔了半晌，才抹了抹眼睛，略有些伤感道:“大人，我也没什么一技之长，只是在邻国时没少表演歌舞。我想或许找个地方卖艺，我的儿子们，高不成低不就，也不识几个大字，我想要不送他们去铁匠或者皮革匠那里学徒，至少学会些自食其力的本事……”  
“现在是战时，城里的居民可都没什么闲财，更没心情享乐，欣赏什么歌舞了，”哈罗德绕着那可怜的美人转了一圈，窥见那美人儿的眸子里刚刚燃起的希望又黯淡下来，才继续说道，“不过，你也不必过于沮丧，我看，你不如就留在军营里，给他们表演些歌舞，这三个小子——我看也差不多到了可以当兵站岗的年纪了，不识字有什么可怕的？当兵不就行了？军饷也足够养活你们母子了。”  
“啊……是真的吗？”那美人的眼中又迸发出希望，但他似乎又想到了什么，希望又黯淡下来，“可……我儿子还小，还年轻，他们是我在这世上最牵挂的人了……那战场上，打打杀杀的，我不想他们步他们父亲的后尘。”  
“放心好了，我只是教他们去站岗，做个传令兵就可以了，不会教他们拿着弓箭去和敌人拼命的。”  
“这……将军，如此也实在太麻烦您了……”那寡妇深深地行了一礼，哈罗德伸长了脖子，刚好瞥到了蹲下的美人儿那丰满的胸脯，那将军浑身打了个激灵，恍惚间听到美人儿继续说道，“我们会永远记着您的恩情的。”  
“不必如此，既然你本来就是这城中的居民，保护自己的人民应该是我们的义务才是。”将军冠冕堂皇地说着，他的心思却已经完全飘到了不切实际的未来——不，这应该也算不上不切实际，尽管他也有家室，但哪个侯爵还不兴有个情夫情妇呢？这样一个孤寡美人儿，也才年近四十的样子，好像还特别擅长保养，所以看起来更年轻些……这样的可怜人儿，能耐得住寂寞吗？况且他定然也没尝过什么爱情的滋味，一个被奸污而不情愿地成了人妻的Omega，哈罗德敢说，但凡有那么个机会，这佳人都会毫不犹豫地改志的。  
左右将寡妇的三个儿子带离了营帐，这见色起意的将军，便伸手把美人儿扶起，极力克制却还是忍不住把手放在那美人儿的腰际。而那火柴马龙，显然是吓了一跳，马上挣扎出了他的怀抱，看起来还有些慌乱的样子。  
“将军，我听说您有家室，可千万别因为我坏了名声。”  
“啊……自然，那是自然，你退下罢，卫兵会给你安排住处，教你们母子都住在一起。”哈罗德的脸上泛起一丝窘迫的红色，他的心跳得飞快，但这小寡妇的提醒几乎是当头一棒，让他想起他那个不冷不热的枕边人来——啊，要是再晚上几年，要不是为了飞黄腾达……他才不会和那人结为伴侣。  
他的目光，也直勾勾地盯着那可怜的美人儿，甚至在那寡妇转身时，也忍不住盯着那藏在长裙之下的翘臀……将军为此不得不叫卫兵守着他的营帐，在自己那张软床上妄想自慰了一番，才平息下心中迸发的欲火。  
布鲁斯被卫兵指引着，顺顺利利地来到了哈罗德为他安排的住处，幸好这里看起来还挺整洁，是个适合他休息的地方。公爵大人待卫兵走了之后就长出了一口气，小声地咒骂着，一屁股坐在空荡荡的床铺上——这是和克拉克商量好的，已经有快两个月了，这城池果真过于坚固，怎么都无法攻破，如果再无限期地拖下去，他们的补给也会在攻城之前消耗殆尽。  
看来他的情报还是准确的，守城将军哈罗德·威廉姆斯是个好色之徒——实际上或许根本就不需要那么详细的情报，在这个年代，有几个像克拉克那样地位显赫却始终如一的人？那些王侯将相，都不过是腐败到骨子里的色魔罢了。  
让迪克，杰森还有提摩西跟过来是克拉克的主意，那个老顽固，说什么也不肯让他只身一人独闯虎穴，现在想起来，公爵大人还觉得有几分想笑。

“嗨，老兄，”新来的侍卫乔治收起了他懒散的做派，老远地便注视着来人，直到发现这是王后寝宫的老牌侍卫理查德，“我的岗还有一个钟头才结束呢，您这是？”就在他问话的档口，暴虐的打骂声和王后隐忍的啜泣又从寝宫内传来，于是年轻的侍卫耸了耸肩，又把目光投向了这位前辈。  
“是这样的，我今天有些事情想要多在这里站一会儿……有个麻烦的人想见我，我想也只有这种方法能躲着他了，”理查德装出一副笑容，他实在是迫不得已才会硬着头皮来和新人搭话，通常来说，他那站另一班岗的老友都会毫不犹豫地和他换岗，但这次事不凑巧，轮到了新人站岗，“这一个钟头，你可以不用站了，不知道你愿意吗？当然，我不会告诉别人的。”  
“啊？！是这样吗？我当然愿意，老兄！我可在这儿熬了半天了，”乔治轻蔑地指了指身后，停顿了一下，“那个骚货，怎么这么会叫啊？我听说他是个Alpha，居然那样哭唧唧的，可真贱啊……我都硬了半天了，你来得正好，这下我可以去找个美人儿发泄一下了。”  
“啊……是啊，快去吧。”理查德仍旧满脸的假笑，但男人已经暗自握紧了拳头，他也不知道是什么样出色的理智控制之下，他才会没有当即撕破脸，对这个人面兽心的新人大打出手，幸好那侍卫似乎也没注意到他的古怪只是忙不迭地道了谢就离开了。  
没过多久，那发泄过兽欲之后的王也穿戴整齐，扬长而去，眼下终于四下无人，理查德便小心地推开了寝宫的门，走到王后身边。  
菲利普仍然头晕目眩地趴在地上，近来那詹姆斯，仍旧和以往那般折辱他，可他已经57岁的人了，哪能经受得了这般折磨？那詹姆斯，一脚就能踢得他胸口发闷，几乎背过气去，打起他来却从不手软，还无所不用其极地亵玩他的身体，而他，筋疲力竭的，事后连爬上床的力气都没有。  
他张开嘴，艰难地呼吸着，半晌才感觉到自己已经不知道什么时候被抱上床，还盖好了被子，光凭触感，他知道握着自己的手，久久不松开的正是他忠诚的侍卫理查德，于是他平复了呼吸，露出了一丝凄惨的笑意:“啊啊，是你来了。”  
那人并未说话，只是温柔地打开药油的瓶子，涂在手上，然后轻轻地放在他的伤处，为他捂暖，才慢慢地，用掌心把它们揉开，让那些药油渗入，钝化他的疼痛。  
“你怎么了？怎么不说话？”王后艰难地睁开还泪水模糊的视线，望着他的理查德，感觉到侍卫在他手上留下的慎重一吻，“嗳，我没事的，你看，我这不是……我这不是好好的吗，詹姆斯他，从来都是那么几招，我习惯了……”  
“殿下，我刚刚只是想事情走了神……方才阿尔弗雷德带来了些点心给您，教我送来，我问了问前线的情况，知道两位大人在前线尚且安好，只是战事仍然僵持不下。”  
“啊啊……是波蔻斯城堡吧？我喜欢那儿……”王后的两眼暂时燃起了些热情，“你知道吗，理查德……我……我年轻时，奉命去攻打那里，那真是座漂亮的城堡，我……我还一直想……想再去看看呢。”  
“会的……等……等公主成了我们的女王，等詹姆斯再也不会困扰到您，我陪您去——公爵大人一定会得胜归来的，我相信他们。”  
“啊啊……好啊……理查德……只是，我真的会死在詹姆斯后面吗？我怕是，没几年好活了。”  
“您别这么说……您会的，您会看到玛格丽特成人，到时我就带您去波蔻斯城堡……我们都爱着您啊，请活下去吧。”  
“好……好……我……我听你的，好好地活……”  
TBC


	12. 猛烈的爱

“你就收下它罢，这没什么大不了的，只是我的一片心意罢了，” 那一身雍容华贵的Beta，哈罗德的贵族丈夫，终于将那只外观精巧的首饰盒硬塞进了眼前这位处境令人唏嘘的军营舞男手里，“我只是敬着你能不为这孤寡和战争动荡之苦沉沦，我想你应该值得更好的……”  
“啊啊……大人，您这是说哪里的话！”布鲁斯犹豫着，还是将首饰盒又放在一边，“我不过是个出身卑微的草民罢了，只能靠卖艺来勉强度日，将军他宅心仁厚，愿意给我一条生路……我怎么敢再奢望这些贵重物品呢？”  
“难道，你不希望生活过得容易些吗？你那三个孩子，可是新兵，在我们这儿，新兵都是要给长官们骑在头上的……”那贵族沉默了一会儿，突然又换了话题，“啊……哈罗德这个人，向来见色起意，我想，他是对你有些什么想法——我和他同床共枕这许多年，实在是太了解他这种人了。”  
“啊啊，如果真有此事，我为我的冒犯向您赔罪……”布鲁斯深深地行了礼，又摆出一副低眉顺眼的乖巧样子来，“我是不会与他有染的，我怎么敢冒犯大人们呢……而且我已经是三个孩子的父亲了，就算当年实在情非所愿，我也是有丈夫的人了，将军他，应该会知道这样不合适的。”  
“不，你没必要向我道歉，马龙！”那Beta说着，又弯下身来，毫不犹豫地把布鲁斯一把拉起来，“我只是想帮帮你罢了，并不是因为哈罗德……这么多年了，我倒也不至于如此盲目，连他是个什么品性都看不出。”  
此时这将军的丈夫——赫尔曼，终于能近距离地端详这位新来的Omega，按说这只是一个身份低微的舞男，而事情也的确如他刚刚所言，十有八九不过是那哈罗德又起了色心。只恨自己当年盲目，被那表面花言巧语实则只为追逐权力的哈罗德给唬得团团转，多年来他们之间，也早就没有了情意，已经不知道有多少年没有过正常的性生活了。  
但他也说不出这位舞男到底有什么与以往的不同之处，像是直觉告诉他，这火柴马龙是个相当得体的人，刚刚听说这舞男还带了三个年轻的孩子来奔，他还感觉有些惊讶，竟暗暗敬服起这位苦命的寡妇来。偏偏此人的面容又惊为天人，又颇为能歌善舞，当时这赫尔曼只是在军中的宴会上惊鸿一瞥，就当即沦陷在那清澈忧伤的蓝色双目里。  
妄想在这位贵族夫人的心里生根发芽，像野草那般猛长，他开始尝试和那马龙说话，而那可怜的寡妇，也确实不负希望，即使只是说话也如此婉转动听，教人忍不住生出更多怜爱之情来。  
而此时那马龙，似乎是察觉到了他那稍微有些热烈与倾慕的目光，就迅速地把手缩回，背在身后——其实这反而更讨人喜欢了，起码，这说明这个马龙是个有底线，有原则的人，不会轻易被权力或者金钱诱惑……想到这里，赫尔曼反而觉得有些羞愧，他想，自己似乎也犯了和那哈罗德同样的罪过，但是他从心里赌咒发誓，没有任何人能拒绝火柴马龙的魅力，绝对没有。  
“请别紧张，我只是想帮你罢了……我那丈夫，最喜欢施与别人小恩小惠和花言巧语，他从来不会珍惜已经到手的一切，我没什么其他的期望，只是我敬重你身为人父，尽管困难还是全力生活。还请你收下我的心意，只是些细软首饰，就算卖钱，也能教你们父子好过些。”  
“啊……我实在惶恐万分，不敢收下如此厚礼……若是大人您有心帮我，我只有一事相求——我那小儿子提摩西，虽然没上过学，读过书，但他是个聪明又有志向的孩子，他希望能去城门守军那里见习几天……”  
“啊，真是个好孩子，”那贵夫人似乎有些感动，眼中还闪烁了些泪花，“我会尽力把他安排过去的，你是个好父亲，他们可真是幸福的孩子啊——若是他们是我的孩子，我必然会把最好的都给他们。”  
“大人。”  
布鲁斯再次深深地行礼，直到那赫尔曼收起放在一边的首饰盒子，离开了他的房间——其实他也没有想到，这些天来他的目的，竟然最终并非通过哈罗德，反而是通过哈罗德那个心灰意冷的伴侣达成。  
在这波蔻斯城中的日子，对布鲁斯来说是一段完全未知的冒险，但他对此并不感到紧张或是恐惧，相反，一切进行得比他想象得要顺利，这反而留给他更多的精力去暗暗担忧其他事情。比如，在出发混进波蔻斯城之前，布鲁斯收到了最后一封关于王后状况的报告，于是他得知了近来似乎菲利普与那个小侍卫理查德之间的关系陷入了僵局，根据阿尔弗雷德的说法——似乎一切都是因为一场小小的误会。  
早在三年前，布鲁斯就发现了王后与理查德有染，他一直担心着那个侍卫接近王后是另有所图，并且也随时准备好了一旦发生异变，迫不得已之下宁可结束那侍卫的生命。然菲利普显然是深陷其中，不能自拔，王后坚持如果没有理查德在侧，自己怕是根本没有勇气再活下去，使得他这个做侄儿的，也不得不沉默地观望一切的进展。  
可谁知，就在他已经对理查德大大改观的档口，竟发生了这种事，阿尔弗雷德来信说两人虽然彼此相安无事，却看起来都黯然神伤，但显然王后的情况更严重些，也更加迅速地憔悴下去。那理查德，似乎不够勇敢，始终觉得他是配不上王后的，以至于连菲利普的气话都深以为然，竟也渐渐如同其他侍卫一般，小心地与王后保持了距离。  
短暂的思绪，很快就被打断了。未见其人，先闻其声，布鲁斯知道是哈罗德又来造访了，虽然说这是必要的工作，但公爵仍然不免心下生厌——前几日他正在休息的营帐中洗澡，忽闻提摩西在帐子外朗声问他是否可以进来，布鲁斯知道那是个信号，说明很可能帐外有人，而提摩西正在用不会被察觉到的方式传递信息。  
布鲁斯知道那是哈罗德在帐外偷看，但好在这并不足以让见过许多风浪的公爵觉得难堪，反而与提摩西假意嬉戏起来，估计那哈罗德，偷看了这一幕，要好些天睡不安稳了。  
“不必行礼，马龙。”  
哈罗德挥了挥手，走进帐中。近来他实在难耐心中的冲动，而那火柴马龙，似乎在自己几次三番的尝试接触中，也变得软弱了些。哈罗德认为这不难理解，毕竟有道是吃人嘴短，这男人是多亏了他才有了依靠，不至于孤儿寡母地在战乱中流浪，自然也就不好拒绝自己的一番盛情。  
前几天，他偶然偷看到了这寡妇洗澡，他的眼睛可没法从美人儿的屁股上挪开，尽管美人儿穿了件深色的长裤，但他还是忍不住浮想联翩——那提摩西也是贪玩得很，虽说全心全意地帮父亲擦洗上身，却也和马龙打闹起来，水溅湿了裤子，那布料就湿哒哒地贴在美人儿的臀部——果然是不负期望的翘臀。  
马龙也顺了将军的意思，没有再行礼，只是恭恭敬敬地站过来，本来是有些低眉顺眼的，但今天哈罗德的兴致正好，便用手把那张俏丽的脸扳起来，仔细端详。  
“也不必低头——你这么美，为什么要低头隐藏呢？”将军淫笑着，一只手下滑到了美人儿的臀部，这下马龙终于打了个激灵，向后退了一步，露出一副有所顾忌的表情。  
“大人……我知道您是确实欣赏我……我也，承蒙您的厚爱，怎么敢浪费了您的好意？只是，我想，两天之后，我为您献上我最擅长的舞蹈，之后便任凭您的处置了——但现在，我希望您能给我些时间，容我为此做些准备。”

时间总是转瞬即逝，但今天布鲁斯可以不必为此感叹——毕竟他的计划进行得非常顺利，提摩西成功地在城门守军处见习，按照约定，今晚，他和其他两人里应外合，会使得这牢不可破的城，终于撕开一个大口子。  
而他，在这天晚上，为那色眯眯的将军表演脱衣舞。布鲁斯想过如果奇袭用了更久的时间该怎么办——那他就干脆寻机打晕这毫无防备的蠢货，毕竟这哈罗德就等着今晚成其好事，当然不能容许左右打扰，于是营帐中就连近身的侍卫也不在了。  
但眼下他似乎不用再担心这件事了——就在他转了个圈，扭动着身体，慢慢让上衣滑到肩膀，准备脱下时，克拉克闯了进来，那哈罗德这才惊觉有变，站起欲反抗，却终究只是被体力与技巧都更胜一筹的克拉克打翻，一把拖出了营帐。  
克拉克很快就又回到了营帐，但他惊讶地发现，台上的布鲁斯仍然没有停下，眼下那男人已经彻底脱光了上衣，露出他丰满的胸脯和紧实的上身肌肉来，克拉克把目光停留在那略微偏褐色的乳晕上，竟微微红了脸。  
而布鲁斯似乎没有停下来的意思，那男人虽说亦习骑射，生得强壮，但若是论起舞姿来，定然教这里的一切都黯然失色。营帐中人造信息素的气味已经扩散开来，但克拉克灵敏地捕捉到了那之中夹杂的，广阔松林的气息——那是布鲁斯原本的气息。  
那人旋转着，两条胳膊竟如此柔软，忽而站起，忽而又千娇百媚地蹲下，而随着那曼妙的舞姿，那身体上的衣服也一件件落下，直到最终裸身与克拉克相见，将军便知这是一支舞结束了。  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克堪堪地开口了，脸上还布满了红晕，这将军虽然已经不像当年那般年轻，却还是感觉到如同与布鲁斯初次相见那般，心中泛起了汹涌的波浪，这也使得他变得口干舌燥了，“我们成功了，不久我们就要……”  
“给钱，”台上那人伸出一只手，看来布鲁斯入戏颇深，是非要继续了，“我跳过舞了，衣服也脱光了，要是一个子儿都不给我，那也太说不过去了吧？”  
“布鲁斯，别闹了……”  
“哼，”那男人即刻一扭一扭地，从表演的台上朝他走过来，似乎是不太满意他的回答，克拉克则直勾勾地盯着那裸体，直到余兴未尽的公爵走到他面前，“给钱！你别赖账，欺负我这带了三个儿子的寡妇，你忍心吗？！”  
将军的喉结艰难地滚动了一下，这是克拉克失控前最后一个理智的动作，一切只发生在一瞬间，克拉克脱下了身上的软甲，一把抓住那“寡妇”的手腕:“你要钱？我有啊，我有好多的钱，我裤裆里，可是有一大包呢，你想要吗？”  
“我不介意你拿哪里当钱包。”布鲁斯的脸上露出了一丝得逞的微笑，男人竟一把伸进了克拉克的裤子里，而克拉克本人则因此直接倒吸了一口冷气，布鲁斯的手，不冷不热地搭在他已经胀痛了一会儿的性器上，那是几乎要让他颤抖的抚摸。  
“你这钱，还挺烫手的。”  
“噢，布鲁斯，有时我真怀疑你是什么妖孽，”克拉克小声地骂了一句，便开始哆哆嗦嗦地宽衣解带，欲望让他的手都变得不太灵光，甚至要布鲁斯帮上一把，而那男人似乎还挺得意，不免让这将军心中又燃起一丝无名之火，“三个儿子？好嘛，我怎么不知道我们有三个孩子？难道说它还藏在你肚子里吗？”  
这是一场不顾一切的性爱，在两人经历了若干天的分别之后，在一些忐忑不安地等待之后。而克拉克似乎亦为此而恼火，虽说那双手都因为强烈的欲望而有些不利索起来，他还是很快就脱光。男人尽管已经按捺不住，也仍然为日久不见的丈夫做了全面的扩张，只是似乎比往日急了些，很快就扩张到了四指，幸好布鲁斯也正性致勃勃，仅仅是扭动了两下，发出了一些半是痛苦半是欲望的呻吟。  
年长的恋人并不擅长在事情上妥协——但如果是和克拉克的床笫之欢，那就应该是个例外了。事实上布鲁斯也不认为只有自己在一味地妥协，这战争持续了太久，今天他们终于可以略微放松，让肢体交缠在一起，那么他也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，由着他那饥渴的年轻恋人撒娇一般地拱他的肩窝，也由着克拉克反锁他的双手把他压在那触感还有些凉的桌几上。  
然后克拉克开始干他了，还好像带了点小脾气似的，故意深深浅浅地磨着他，有时布鲁斯甚至不得不难耐地转过头来，几乎就要开口催促，但年轻人总是趁着这个时机，突然又猛地冲进来，顶得布鲁斯的下腹一阵酸暖，本来就湿哒哒的性器就又被逼出几点白浊来。  
那些来自他身体深处的快感可让他快疯了，克拉克时而那么用力地研磨着他体内那要命的一点，时而又抽身出来，故意等他因为极度的空虚夹紧双腿，因此年长的恋人发出了不满的嘀咕，却马上又被那活力不减当年的将军压得更紧，自然而然地把屁股翘得更高，让那饥渴的蜜穴都完全暴露出来。  
“我生气了，布鲁斯——这么漂亮的舞蹈，我怎么一次也没见你跳过？竟然给哈罗德那个饭桶抢了先，这不公平。”将军趴在他的恋人耳边不满地耳语着，用他自己的方式向他年长的恋人撒着娇。这些年来，克拉克一直觉得自己有恃无恐，布鲁斯虽然是那么的不容置疑，却又在某种程度上十分纵容他，这已经足够让他感觉到天然有种骄傲了。  
“哼……哼嗯——你别，你别得寸进尺……啊，啊！啊呜——”年长的恋人嘴上似乎还不愿放软，身体却诚实地屈服了，他先是被克拉克按在那块桌板上操得成结了一次，接着又不知道什么时候被翻过身来，再也掩饰不住那糟糕的表情，也完全被卷入到这场翻云覆雨的性事中……他勉强还记得最后他连挂在克拉克身上的力气都没了，要克拉克紧紧抱着他的大腿，用力地向上耸动。  
他们都射了好几次，似乎也是终于将那些过剩的精力都发泄了出来，但显然是布鲁斯的情况更糟糕些，将军已经穿好了衣服，这美人儿却仍然哆哆嗦嗦的，勉强才穿好裤子。

而这一定算是这一次的三位小功臣最尴尬的一次了，当他们顺利地按照布鲁斯的指点，把城门撕开一个口子，把自己的军队迎进来，又处理好一些战俘的事务之后，便急着来找他们的长官们报告，于是才一进营帐就见到了些令人脸红心跳的场景。  
显然，两位大人才进行过些激烈的性事，好在他们的将军已经穿好内衬，只是把盔甲丢在了一边，而坐在案几上的瓦斯洛公爵似乎情况更糟糕些，一半的胸脯仍然露在外面，而且上面还沾着些乳白色的不明液体，公爵的嘴唇也红得像是要流血了一般，一看就是被用力地吻过，那眼角还挂着湿漉漉的眼泪，头发也凌乱着，至于衣装，也许是匆忙之间，公爵甚至没有系好腰带，那条裤子就松松垮垮地挂在那线条优美的胯上，甚至露出了些许私处的毛发来。  
几个年轻莽撞的士兵终于忙不迭地汇报完毕，道着歉退下了，布鲁斯这才好像回过神来一般，用有点愠怒的目光望着他年轻的恋人，脸上也露出了窘迫的红晕:“都怪你，教你停下，你却非要干得我腰酸腿软，这下出丑了。”  
“什么，怪我？”克拉克有些哭笑不得地看着他似乎只能嘴硬一下的恋人，亦露出了温柔的微笑，“怎么，你认为是出丑？我倒觉得谁看到你那么美的一面，都算是他们幸运呢。”  
TBC


	13. 真爱必将永存

“殿下。”  
中年人趴在王后的耳边，轻轻地唤醒了那沉睡的爱人。昨夜他们难得地一夜温存，这可怜的菲利普，似乎坚持着想要用些新奇姿势来取悦比他年轻20岁的侍卫，但理查德怎么舍得让他拖着孱弱的身体，勉强骑在自己身上耸动？很快侍卫就把他抱下来，只教他舒舒服服地趴在床上，却也不含糊地埋头苦干，直教他香汗淋漓，腰肢酸软地沉沉睡去。  
爱情通常并非一帆风顺，对于理查德来说，也更是如此。若不是因为那慷慨大方的克拉克，他恐怕要再执迷一阵子，可菲利普哪能等得起这么多个“一阵子”？王后就好比那些每天由他插在寝宫花瓶里的玫瑰，若是没有水的滋润，不过半日就会开始枯萎凋零。  
他们之间的误会说来也简单，都要从理查德开始自制玫瑰精油开始。侍卫的薪水并不足以购买昂贵的精油，但理查德却有心要制作些来——尤其是，他听说精油的功效，似乎对于可怜的王后是大有裨益的。但这都要怪他粗心大意，没有一开始就向菲利普解释清楚，王后见他给自己用了昂贵的精油，还以为是哪个贵族中意了他，可怜菲利普，长期被王践踏尊严，拳脚辱骂，也因此而暗自轻贱，竟只顾黯然神伤也不愿说明。  
偏偏就在那时，他也不小心给滚烫的蒸汽烫伤了手，伤势十分严重，令这旗手不得不告假休养——他想得简单，这丑陋的伤疤，不仅伺候不好他尊敬的殿下，看起来也狰狞至极，菲利普是高贵之人，就算全宫上下都不这么认为，他理查德也坚持正是如此。  
这也算不得什么大事，毕竟他还是日夜牵挂着王后殿下，所以只待他的创口剥落一层血痂，便回到了自己的岗位。这不过是个小小的误会，而他也足够细心，很快就察觉到王后的异常，而澄清了事实，谁料王后得知了真相，却更难过了。  
“理查德……原来……我在你眼里……是和那些贵族男女……没什么区别的吗？”  
理查德现在回想起来，还会痛恨当时自己的笨嘴拙舌和愚钝，竟支支吾吾，好半天了还好像是在盲目附和一般。事实上他的内心也确实存在这么一个死结——像他这样出身卑微的无名小卒，怎么能配得上菲利普·韦恩那样天生的贵族呢？  
这使得这对本就不幸的情侣之间竟蒙上了一层隔膜，理查德开始犹豫，他亦不清楚究竟如何才能使王后心安理得地继续下去，索性完全恭恭敬敬地侍奉他的殿下，暂且把那份热烈的爱意藏在心底。  
直到，某一天，克拉克偶然在那暴虐的王在此发泄过后，路过寝宫的大门，也撞见了明明犹犹豫豫，却仍然极力地克制着自己的侍卫。  
“你打算让他等到什么时候？”那公爵阻止了他向门内通告，直视着他的眼睛，似乎还藏了些恨铁不成钢一般的感情似的，“你听好了，理查德！近来王后的情况，想必你也知道吧？你以为，你如此暧昧不明，止步不前，就是对他好么？好好想想罢！他还能等你多久呢？”  
正是那番话惊醒了他，使得这耿直的侍卫终于在此勇敢地推开了寝宫的门。他记得清清楚楚，他径直地走到王后身边，为那伤痕累累的心上人涂抹药油，亦不等王后开口询问，就自顾自地，也是勇敢而鲁莽地，直道了心中的爱意。  
这诺大的宫廷里，没什么人能配得上他尊贵的王后，那么，就该由一个全心全意地，能够发誓永不变心的人，留在菲利普身边，理查德知道只有自己能做到这点，而克拉克的确说的没错，菲利普是等不了他的。  
“嗯嗯……理查德……早安。”王后被侍卫轻柔的呼唤叫醒，还慵懒地眯着眼睛。昨夜他们难得地翻云覆雨了一回，理查德心疼他身子禁不住折腾，从来不愿主动索求，但激情到来时，彼此却也无需多言语便知该如何……过去的许多事都仿佛一场梦，只有理查德，是那么真实地，就在他身边。  
他开始在詹姆斯造访时摆出一副麻木不仁的样子，不再反抗，也不再求饶，甚至……也不再流泪。已经没什么可以再让他流泪的了，他这样的罪人，这样的失败，本来活该一辈子被折辱而不得真爱，但他仍然有理查德，大概是连拉奥都怜悯他。  
詹姆斯终于厌倦了他这副又老又弱的身体，而今，已经又过了两年，他六十岁了，那詹姆斯没有再来访寝宫，生活也慢慢平静下来。  
王后由着那理查德贴着他的脖子亲吻，昨夜理查德从背后搂着他的腰伴他入眠，他最喜欢这个姿势，好像自己被无边的宠爱环绕着，在温暖和安然中能够一夜好梦，甚至偶尔能够一直睡到日上三竿。  
“唔，殿下，您今天，想不想出门晒晒太阳呢？您好一阵子没出门了，我想……您总得见见阳光，这对您的身体也有好处。”  
“啊啊，理查德，你好像有什么想让我看看的？”菲利普仍然没有睁大自己眯起来的双眼，他的脸上露出了些生动的笑意，习惯性地把手覆在理查德那温暖而令人感到安全的大手上，“别卖关子了，这许多年了，你还想有什么事瞒得住我吗？”  
“唔，好吧，殿下，”理查德仍然没有停下亲吻，这温顺而体贴的侍卫，不断地在王后的颈侧发出暧昧的轻啄声，又极其小心地啃咬着王后的肩膀，“是今天，我将要检查二殿下的骑射，这寝宫里，太冷清了，白日里只有几个內侍照顾您，实在是无趣……我想，您或许想看看二公主的长进吗？这孩子如今真是越来越结实了。”  
“啊……你这样说起来，凯瑟琳也已经九岁了，”王后的脸上露出了一丝属于母亲的温情来，那理查德亲得他脖子和肩膀都痒痒的，他便翻过身来，和他这强壮的恋人相拥，“这真是个奇迹，我从未奢求过能活到她们都超过八岁……”  
“您千万别这么说，您身体好着呢——您瞧，您用的那些精油，再加上我的按摩，总是有效果的，您近来真是越来越好了……殿下，您想去看看吗？晒晒太阳，透透气，可比憋在这黑黢黢的寝宫里要舒服多了。”  
“好，我当然……当然想去看——你可得搀着我，别嫌我烦。”  
“怎么会呢，我搀着您，我可荣幸做您忠实的拐杖了。”  
那是活泼的一天，说活泼，当然是因为这二殿下，才九岁的孩子，竟已经精通骑射，就在寝宫旁边那块被做成训练场的空地上，生龙活虎地，每一个表现都让理查德暗暗点头——而王后也不例外，这些甚至唤起了菲利普的童年记忆，自己似乎也是在这个年纪，开始精通骑射而且有着些初生牛犊不怕虎的气概，现在想起来，应该是恍如隔世了。  
而今他只庆幸大公主的确守住了诺言，一直瞒着二公主关于自己的真相……这事说起来真教他胆战心惊，他还记得那是二公主七岁的时候，那时詹姆斯还在时不时地折磨他，某个周末，这小公主来看望，仍然如平常那般和他相拥，却在离开他的怀抱时不慎刮掉了他的袖扣，甚至还不小心带掉了他的手套……王后几乎是马上就反应过来，赶忙把那伤痕累累的胳膊藏在身后，幸好二公主看起来也满脸迷惑，似乎并未注意到那瞬间暴露的狰狞。  
如今，玛格丽特也已经十二岁了，变得稳重了很多，她父亲也开始让她议论更多的政事，但女孩对他的关心也日益变得更重，不仅要在周末时过来看望，还会带来些药油或者补品，使他这个做父亲的，虽说会有些羞愧，但更多的还是温暖与欣慰。  
难得一次能够有机会在训练场上，向那一向都牵挂着自己，深爱着自己的父亲展示自己学到的本领，凯瑟琳也自然干劲满满。她对于菲利普的痛惜之情，丝毫不输于她的大姐玛格丽特，然而目前她的父亲尚且不知道自己已经知道了真相，以后也不会知道。  
事实上，凯瑟琳听到的传言，就和大姐听到的，是一模一样的，但大姐自打那次去宫门外偷看之后，就表现得很奇怪，看上去好像风平浪静，无事发生，但伶俐的她总觉得事情有些不对劲——终于有一天，她趁着看望父亲的机会，扯掉了菲利普的袖扣，而父亲的反应也实在很快，以至于她只来得及看到一条像蜈蚣一样狰狞地从父亲的手腕处延伸向袖管深处的伤口。  
她没有声张，倒是背地里和自己那小侄女维多利亚(事实上论年龄，维多利亚还比她大了几个月)打了招呼，两个韦恩家的小机灵鬼，开始背地里调查詹姆斯做过的那些恶心事。  
八岁那年，她找到了大姐，向玛格丽特摊派了。果然不出所料，玛格丽特当即崩溃，自责自己未能守护好父亲的秘密。那天她们姐妹俩说了太多的话，连以后的打算都商量好了——目前她们都是孩子，就算现在去教禽兽父王付出代价。风险也实在太高，即使成功了，菲利普怕是也接受不了，会失去活着的信念，与其蛮干，倒不如静待成人，计划好了再刺杀詹姆斯那个魔头，在那之前，她们只需要让菲利普过得尽量安心。  
理查德是个好人，比起詹姆斯更像父亲，也更称得上是伴侣。但这样坎坷的爱情，需要两位殿下的关注和守护——公主们慢慢将寝宫里都换成了可靠的內侍和侍卫，对于一些胆敢不敬的人，也已经狠狠教训过，永远逐出宫门了。  
那个叫乔治的轻浮鬼，竟敢趁四下无人，在詹姆斯疯狂地折磨菲利普时，在宫门外自慰，还妄想无人会注意到这点，这种混蛋，自然不能光是被理查德寻了理由狠狠揍一顿就算罢了的，他最终被赶出了王宫，被公主的贴身侍卫们围堵在家中，一直打到连屎尿都不受控制为止。  
菲利普已经60岁了，公主所想的，不过是要他安稳地度过晚年，最好，在理查德的陪伴下，能够抚平那些伤痛，甚至能够疗愈一些难以愈合的伤口。

时间向来是个矛盾的事物。秘诀就在于，当你的人生里除了痛苦看不到任何色彩时，它总是仿佛停滞了一般，可当你开始享受一些难得的欢愉，它却又如同白驹过隙那般，转瞬即逝。  
菲利普63岁了，这对于这位苦难王后来说，是个惊人的年纪，他从来没想过能活到这个年龄，也从来不奢望如此。这三年来，他又经历了很多大大小小的琐事——理查德一直安静地，忠诚地陪着他一起度过。人到中年的詹姆斯，似乎彻底失去了对这个年老色衰的王后的兴趣，就算是节日也整日待在不同情夫的家中。  
一切都变得平静很多，平静得似乎连狰狞的伤口都开始淡化，愈合。理查德似乎是冥冥之中感觉到了他的身体越来越虚弱，也已经几乎不再与他有性事。他年轻而体贴的恋人，目前更喜欢早早地和他一起，躺在寝宫里那张舒适的大床上，伸过一只臂膀搂着他，把那只温暖的大手放在他的小腹上，然后听着他讲些从前的故事。  
理查德知道了很多旧事，也不嫌他絮叨，甚至还会在他偶尔停下来时附和一声，或者说些简单的看法。布鲁斯和克拉克造访的次数也稍微频繁了些，这倒是唤醒了一些愧疚的记忆——不知怎的，菲利普突然觉得，这事应该和理查德说说，或许讲讲他年轻时是如何贪生怕死，生怕会死在刑场上的。  
“啊……我怎么会因为那些旧事，瞧不起您呢？我想，您一定是怕带着污名死去，我也是在战场上走过一遭的人，我当时也不敢做逃兵，和您正是一个理由——我只想说，无论如何，我都爱您，要是您觉得过意不去，那也有我和您一起。”理查德说着，怜爱地理了理他额前的碎发，教他再次依偎在那怀中。  
菲利普常常觉得衰老或许是拉奥的怜悯，但有时这也会有例外——比如在他62岁感染风寒的时候，那忽冷忽热的症状可真把他这把老骨头要折磨得散架了。他病得昏天黑地的，明明只是风寒，却害得理查德也跟着一起愁白了头。那段时间他几乎整日地泡在各种各样的药里，也就是在那时，菲利普意识到了时间在自己的身上留下的，不可磨灭的痕迹——衰老，变得不复往日那般结实，甚至一点小病就能成为很久的困扰。  
那病似乎终于还是留下了些许病根，从那之后，王后便时常止不住轻咳，尽管有理查德和女儿们的精心照料，还是时常的，总需要静养。不过，那侍卫仍然有信心能将这样的日子继续下去，有时理查德会发现他似乎没怎么咳嗽，那一天也会变得舒畅很多——大概都是那些药和精心护理的功劳。  
没有人知道，也暂时间不会有人知道，如果说，幸福是如此转瞬即逝的话，菲利普想，他宁愿让所有人多在假象里停留一会儿。大概从什么时候开始的呢？他不知道，但他早就有预感了，就在不久之前，他在一阵痛苦的咳嗽之后，发现了手帕上的血迹——这件事可千万不能让理查德知晓，于是他费了好大的劲，才把手帕藏到一个空首饰箱里。  
他开始越来越喜欢拉着理查德，赖在床上直到日上三竿——时间是如此宝贵，这件事总是要等他老得弱不禁风了才能明白。  
而今晚，他破天荒地从睡梦中惊醒了。按说也不是什么噩梦，有理查德在他身边，他已经很久没做过噩梦了。但是，他从来没在这样静谧的夜，端详他的理查德——他的情人，他真正的丈夫，虽然他从来没说出口过，但……如果真的有得选，如果一切都能改变的话，他会毫不犹豫地许给那侍卫自己的的身心。  
眼下那人睡得很熟，年轻者总是有让人羡慕的睡眠。而他——这些天来，他开始时不时地想到自己这如同风中残烛的生命，他想着这些，便悄悄从床榻坐起，光着脚便悄悄地走下来，一直走到那扇还透着月光的床前——今晚的月亮很好，站在这儿看到的那还在床上熟睡的情人，似乎又明亮了些。  
理查德从睡梦中睁开了眼，发现他的爱人不在身边，他的视线自然而然地落在了靠着窗户的那一片光亮处，这才惊觉菲利普不知什么时候，拖着那弱不禁风的身子，甚至连鞋子也没穿，光着脚站在窗边，安静地望着他。  
“唔……您在那儿干什么呢？”  
侍卫迷迷糊糊的，还有些睡眼惺忪。而菲利普也没有回答，只是又慢慢地走到床边，坐下来，伸出一只手轻轻抚摸着他的脸，那只手，是纤细而修长的，微微有些冰凉，而理查德也反应过来，伸出自己温暖的大掌，将它包覆起来。  
“您这是在做什么呢？快回被子里来吧，我给您捂一捂，地上凉啊。”  
“我只是，在做一个妻子做的，寻常事罢了。”王后轻叹了一声，果真也如理查德所说，回到了温暖的被窝，那男人体贴地起身，把王后冰凉的双脚塞进自己的内衬，让它们接触自己属于壮年人的，温热的胸膛，直到王后又渐渐在温暖中睡去。

肺痨。  
这是一个多么陌生又遥远的词汇，以至于理查德从来不认为这会和自己有关。然而，事实却是那么不容置疑，也令人难以接受……一切都发生在菲利普64岁的生日之后，无论是孩子们还是两位善良的公爵大人，都前来看望他，带来了一些极好的补品和点心。  
在人烟散去之后，理查德与他心爱的殿下，一同坐在寝宫里那精致的椅子上，热情还尚未完全消退，他就一点一点地，清点着案几上堆着的像小山一样的礼品，遇到令殿下感兴趣的部分，就拿给菲利普看。  
就是在那个时候，菲利普突然又开始剧烈的咳嗽，他只好停下来轻拍着王后单薄的背，期望能尽快地平复。可那咳嗽却愈演愈烈，王后的背都剧烈地佝偻起来，之后那刺眼的，不堪入目的，沾满了他衣襟的鲜血，更是让他想象不到。  
他在焦急之中等到了医生的判决，“肺痨”，多么陌生又致命的词汇，以至于他的脑袋直到现在还在轰鸣，医生的声音不大，却使他的双耳，当即就嗡鸣不止，过往的一幕幕，开始以极快的速度在他的眼前飞速流转。  
菲利普，他心爱的，他永远发誓要忠于的，他可怜的，一生都没有几天心安理得地享受过生活的殿下……拉奥竟如此残忍，连平淡的日子也不愿多给一天。不……是他的错，他早就该意识到有问题的，可……更早地发现肺痨，又有什么用呢？  
可王后本人似乎一点也不感到惊讶，或者是恐惧，不舍……是啊，他可是菲利普，他生来就是个贵族，就算面对死亡，也能从容保持着基本的优雅。菲利普在换洗过衣服，喝了些温水和补品之后，就安然睡下了，就在他身旁的床榻上，那睡容是如此安静，好像从未经历过什么撕心裂肺的痛楚……  
“别为我感到伤心——我不想你难过。”  
就在理查德又去习惯性地捂着他恋人冰凉的双脚时，菲利普醒了过来，那声音依旧清晰而坚定，好像在说什么寻常事似的……那眉眼里，甚至也不带一丝忧伤，可这一切却让他止不住忧伤，他红了眼眶，也感觉到那些冷寂的泪水，划过他滚烫的脸颊。  
“我满足了，理查德，只可惜我没法陪你那么久……这不是很正常的吗？原谅我的自私罢，要是教我眼睁睁送你离开，我会疯掉的，而现在我拥有的一切，已经是我梦寐以求的了。”  
“这怎么能怪您……”理查德终于发出了隐忍的啜泣声，他抿紧嘴唇，勉强忍了下来，才又换上一副苦涩的笑颜，“给我……给我些时间罢，再……再多停留些时日……等……等二殿下她，14岁生日。”  
“好罢，我也想看凯瑟琳她14岁生日，”王后的脸上是恬静的笑意，仿佛这一切都很快乐似的，“啊啊……这也，不算什么坏事啊，对吗？离开……离开的话，就不会再是这副病体了，我已经没什么好求的了，只求……少些折磨罢，我不想再看医生了，这肺痨……教他们给我治病，也不过是教我再活受罪罢了。”  
“可……”理查德一时语塞，他望着他心爱的，憔悴的爱人，突然意识到菲利普所说，句句属实，“好罢……我答应您，可也请您，暂且和我在一起。”  
王后没有直接回答，只是含了那一点笑意，点了点头。  
“理查德，你别难过了……无论如何，我的心都在你那里。”

后来，自然是所有人都知道了王后的肺痨，甚至连那个残暴不仁的王都知道了。说起来这还属于意外事件，某一天那很久都不造访的詹姆斯，突然通告说要来寝宫，这下理查德的心可悬了起来。那詹姆斯进了房间，他便偷听起来——看来是这始乱终弃的男人，终于为自己的不忠付出代价，竟染上了梅毒。可恶的是，那詹姆斯发现了染病，反而还想来找菲利普撒气。  
可王后的病体沉重，哪能满足得了他呢？菲利普才好不容易从床上下来，跪在那王的面前，就忍不住开始剧烈咳嗽，继而又咳出血来，溅在王的腿上。  
那詹姆斯看来十分忌惮这些，马上就离开了寝宫，只丢下一句“晦气”便落荒而逃。理查德这才松了口气，把已经没有力气再自己回到床上的王后抱回去，换上干净的衣服。  
侍卫小心地计算着日子，直到二殿下她再也等不及了，竟说要提前两个月过生日，而且就在王后的寝宫里。她一直是个喜欢向母后撒娇的小女孩，可是也不知道从什么时候开始，好像长大了许多，尽管仍然喜欢撒娇地依偎，却开始本能地关心起菲利普一点一滴的生活起居来，甚至比大公主还细心。  
菲利普终于如愿以偿地看到了女儿的十四岁生日。很显然，凯瑟琳她交了很多朋友，和堂哥家的维多利亚也相当要好，那两个孩子，有着相仿的个头和同样清澈的蓝眼睛，是啊……韦恩家的人，都有那么一双令人沉醉的，蓝眼睛。  
而二殿下的决定也确实没错，在那之后又仅仅过了两个星期，菲利普便突然呕了大量的血。这一次不同往常，那些鲜血，甚至浸透了王后的上衣，而王后本人，自然也是当即昏死过去，似乎只有一息尚存。  
理查德紧紧地握着那佳人的手，这实在是令人难以置信，明明，菲利普他的脸色还红润着，那嘴唇也是新鲜的颜色，他怎么愿意相信，这心爱的人，就快要离开他了呢？  
也不知道过了多久，大概有半日吧，大家也纷纷来到王后的病榻边，公爵大人的全家都出动了，还有两位公主，他们暂时遣散宫里的內侍们，让这里暂时成为了私密的空间。  
王后幽幽地醒来，仍旧是那么含情脉脉地注视着他，众人也沉默着，望着那理查德，走到王后身边，坐下来。  
“理查德啊……”菲利普伸出已经形同枯槁的手，摸上了年轻者的脸颊，说不舍，倒也是不可能的，只是，面对死亡，谁又能说了算呢，“你啊……我知道你……为了我这……病病歪歪的人，在这宫里，委屈了这么多年……我想了，你才45岁啊……我那早夭的儿子，要是活着，也就是你的年纪……你可比我强得多了，你还有好多年的时光呢……还是不要，执着于我了。”  
“您别说胡话，我不喜欢别人。”  
“可你……理查德啊……你总得，有个家啊……”说着，王后的手，就无力地耷拉下来，那双不甘的，已经因为岁月和经历变成灰蓝色的双眼，也彻底失去了神采。  
“我有家……我的家人，不就是您吗？”侍卫紧紧地抓着那王后已经毫无生气的手，沉吟良久，终究还是松开了，他站起身来，得体地后退一步，好让王后的家人们宣泄些情绪，“等我……等我也去了那边，亲自告诉您。”他小声地说着，终于还是流下一滴清泪。

菲利普感觉到一阵天旋地转，他先是看到了一位全身黑色的，黑翼天使，眉目还十分模糊，慢慢地走到他面前，他像是意识到什么，回过头去，好在他此刻仍然能听见家人们的哭泣，两个可怜的女儿，哭得那么伤心，而理查德回答的声音虽然几乎要被淹没，还是那么清楚。  
“你准备好了吗？”  
那天使朝他走过来，眉目仍然混沌着，但他此时却也不觉得恐怖，他想，原来这就是死后的世界，和他想象的，可挺不一样呢。  
“我准备好了。”王后的脸上露出一丝微笑，他想，果然死亡会终结他所有的病痛，甚至连伤口和瘦弱都不复存在了。  
那黑翼的天使靠近了他，而他也好像天然就知道将要发生些什么似的，闭上眼睛，与那个温柔的天使接吻……这是死后的第一道仪式，而那接吻也确实有神奇的魔力，竟然能抚平他那些过往的伤痛。  
再睁开眼，他看到了黑翼天使的面容，不由得愣怔了几秒钟。他回头望了一眼，确认理查德正抱着他的尸体，隐忍着——那么这位天使是谁呢？难道说，天使会变成他心中所挂念之人的模样吗？  
“请先等我一下。”  
菲利普看到那个年轻的“理查德”朝他点了点头，便回到了他恋人的身边，此时理查德已经站在一旁，正暗暗流泪。噢，天啊，要是给他这个机会，他一定会告诉理查德，死亡其实并不痛苦，甚至能终结痛苦。  
他最后绕着他的恋人，转了一圈，摸了摸那沾满泪水的脸颊。  
“别哭了，”他说，“不管你以后会不会还记得我，我永远在这个世界等你。”  
理查德在悲恸之中感觉到一丝异香——他意识到那是属于王后的苦杏仁味，只是这一次似乎终于带上了些许令人安心的香气，他愕然地抬头，却仍然只是看到了暗自难过的家眷们，和安静地，永远地闭上双眼的爱人，他知道，菲利普是真的永远离开了。  
“等着我，等我也老了，就去找你。”  
END


End file.
